


The Edge of Never

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dreams Of Past Lives, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Harry is the new kid, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pining, Reincarnation, Sixth Form/College AU, because, elements of magic, the past lives flashbacks will have violence and mentions of blood
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: — Это настоящее проклятие, — кивает Гарри, — когда все тебя любят. Должно быть, это ужасно.Нет. Ужасно сидеть здесь и видеть, как на нежной щеке Гарри танцуют тени, отбрасывая сокровенные рисунки на впадинку под глазами. Ужасно не иметь возможности сказать, насколько он прекрасен, и как сильно Луи хочется лечь рядом с ним и держать его за руку, пока они не пересчитают все звезды на небе.— Да. Так и есть. Прямо катастрофа, — улыбаясь, отвечает он.аu, где Луи видит сны о своих прошлых жизнях, которые не помнит, а рядом с новеньким мальчиком в школе почему-то чувствует себя, как дома.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Edge of Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947718) by [TheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Некоторые изменения в тексте присутствуют.  
> Немного мистики, капелька крови, шепотка смерти персонажа, и вуаля, очередной шедевр!

_Холодные губы касаются раковины уха, костяшки нежно скользят по щеке. **«Не ходи в подвал»**._  
  
Луи резко подпрыгивает.  
  
Проводя рукой по лицу, он ощущает, как головная боль сковывает виски. Он всё ещё в той одежде, в которую переоделся после школы; должно быть, парень задремал в кресле, так как нотные листы в хаотичном порядке разбросаны на полу. Он чувствует себя совершенно раздавленным.  
  
Раздавленным потому, что случайно заснул в девять часов вечера.  
  
Его суставы скрипят, когда Луи поднимается на ноги, машинально поправляя застиранную футболку и джинсы, прилипшие к телу из-за влажной ото сна коже.  
  
Кто-то должен напомнить его костям, что ему восемнадцать, а не восемьдесят.  
  
Телефон постоянно мигает, тихо вибрируя на кровати, поэтому Луи наклоняется и заставляет его замолчать.  
  
Дискомфорт в животе оседает балластом на дно желудка, отчего Томлинсон прижимает руки к прессу, медленно начиная продвигаться в сторону ванной, чувствуя, как веки будто наливаются свинцом. Подойдя в раковине, он плещет чуть тепловатой водой на лицо. Капли начинают стекать вниз по локтям и падают на ослепительно-белую плитку и босые ноги.  
  
Луи выдыхает через рот, отчего зеркало сразу же запотевает.  
  
« _Нет_ », — пишет он указательным пальцем, хмуря брови.  
  
После паузы парень стирает надпись взмахом руки и отворачивается, его разум затуманен.  
  
 _Не делать что?_  
  
Возможно, ему не стоит спать вообще, или, может, надо всего лишь попросить кого-то, кто будет бить его по лицу каждый раз, когда он попытается заснуть. Боже, он не спит нормально уже почти год.  
  
Луи падает лицом на кровать, чувствуя, как сон давно покинул сознание. Чёрт, он никогда не сможет вспомнить, что же было дальше.  
  
Он чувствует себя более уставшим, чем до того, как заснул. Его мозг всё никак не может успокоиться, продолжая посылать волны страха, словно Луи упускает что-то, до чего не может добраться.  
  
Телефон опять начинает жужжать.  
  
Сообщение от Найла.  
  
 **Н:**  Ты придешь завтра?  
  
Ах да, первый день последнего года в колледже. Ещё один год.  
  
 **Л:**  Я приду.  
  
Он отвечает, перекатываясь на спину, и сгибает ноги в коленях, надеясь в этот раз не уронить телефон на лицо. Не в первый раз.  
  
 **Л:**  С нетерпением жду твоего рассказа о лете, мудак. Как ты мог свалить в Испанию и оставить меня здесь в полном одиночестве: (’  
  
 **Н:**  Ты столько всего пропустил, Лу! Мне срочно нужно тебе всё рассказать!  
  
 **Л:**  Хорошо, приятель.  
  
Найл и Лиам провели лето за границей. Луи получил несколько сообщений от бедного Лиама, который отправился со своей семьёй в «терапевтическую поездку».  
  
Луи, в свою очередь, провёл целое лето, находясь в своей комнате среди горы смятых листов бумаги, в которых не было смысла, либо сидя на скамейке в парке, заботясь о своей младшей сестре Эмми и притворяясь, что он не изменяет Смурфикам.  
  
Его жизнь достигла своего апогея. Впереди только дно.  
  
Томлинсон отбрасывает свой телефон в сторону, снимает джинсы, закутывается в одеяло и засыпает, как только голова касается мягкой подушки. Тусклый оранжевый свет лампы сменяется чёрным под его закрытыми веками.  
  


ღღღ

  
  
_Масляные лампы давно сгорели до дна.  
  
Тени в медленном танце скользят по стенам, в то время как Луи стоит на вершине лестницы, одной рукой крепко цепляясь за деревянные перила. Сняв с себя обувь, которую ненавидит всей душой, он крепко сжимает её в правой руке, пытаясь в очередной раз не выкинуть кеды куда-нибудь за угол, зная, что в любом случае мисс Карсон опять заставит его вернуть их обратно.  
  
Лестница жалобно скрипит под его легкими детскими ногами, пока он медленно спускается вниз. На секунду Луи останавливается, чувствуя, как сердце бешено колотится в груди.  
  
Он знает, что ему не следует бродить по дому так поздно ночью, но ничего не может поделать. Ему страшно, он очень хочет пить и есть, отчего желудок в подтверждение предательски сжимается от голода.  
  
Шатен не может поверить, что его отправили в постель без ужина просто потому, что мисс Карсон решила, будто это он убедил нового мальчика сесть на большой муравейник, находящийся перед задним крыльцом.  
  
Но Луи всего лишь предложил. Как он мог знать, что тот пойдёт и сделает это? Почему теперь из-за какого-то паренька ему больше не разрешается выходить на улицу?  
  
Дети здесь не особо разговорчивые. Луи знает это, потому что ему девять, и он считает себя умнее всех остальных. Как только он станет взрослым и найдёт способ заработать достаточно денег, то обязательно исполнит все свои желания. Чёрт, ему так хочется многого: хочется есть пирог с курицей на ужин каждый день просто потому, что это клёво, и хочется отправиться куда-нибудь, где никто не знает, что такое война.  
  
Луи спрыгивает с последней ступеньки и отпускает с перила потную руку.  
  
— Если ты снова плохо будешь себя вести, нам придётся распрощаться с тобой, Луи, — сказала мисс Карсон перед тем, как отправить его в постель. — Ты подвергаешь всех риску.  
  
Он чертовски голоден.  
  
Он просто не должен попасться, вот и всё.  
  
Здесь темно, но Луи знает все половицы в холле как свои пять пальцев. Он знает, куда ступить, чтобы избежать последствий. Дверь в подвал находится так близко, что рот моментально наполняется слюной. Мисс Карсон всегда держит еду под замком, но Луи с пяти лет знает, как при помощи заколки обойти эту маленькую деталь.  
  
Как только он дотягивается до дверной ручки, то чувствует, что начинает кружиться голова при мысли о сливах и яблоках, но вдруг слышит, как позади под чьи-то ногами скрипят половицы.  
  
Луи замирает, чувствуя, как сердце бешено колотится в горле.  
  
Может быть, из-за того, что сейчас слишком темно, его никто не заметит.  
  
Медленно оглядываясь через плечо, он встречается взглядом с парой широко распахнутых стеклянных глаз. Щёки незнакомца настолько бледные, что кажутся почти прозрачными под всеми этими непослушными тёмными волосами.  
  
Незнакомец оказывается мальчиком, тем самым глупым невинным мальчиком, который сел на муравейник только потому, что Луи предложил это. Наверное, он следовал за Томлинсоном с маленькой захламлённой комнатки наверху, где спали все дети.  
  
Мальчик не проживёт и недели в этом месте.  
  
Луи подносит палец к губам.  
  
Младший выглядит так, будто вот-вот расплачется, и Луи понимает, что должен начать действовать, прежде чем тот разбудит весь дом. Он не может покинуть это место. Он просто… не может. Ему больше некуда идти, ведь его дядя был арестован на железнодорожном вокзале со всеми остальными.  
  
Луи осторожно поворачивается на пятках и делает несколько тихих шагов в сторону ребёнка, медленно отдаляясь от долгожданной еды. Живот предательски урчит, отчего парень прижимает к нему ладонь, пытаясь заглушить звук.  
  
— Стой, — шепчет он, протягивая руку и резко хватая кудрявого за локоть.  
  
Нижняя губа мальчика начинает предательски дрожать, на что Луи вздрагивает, выпуская наружу судорожный выдох.  
  
— Прости, — шепчет незнакомец в ответ, и Томлинсон резко отворачивается, пытаясь остановить поток чувств. Он не должен испытывать нежность к этому малышу. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
  
— Ты не должен здесь быть, — шипит в ответ Луи, грубо затаскивая парня в чулан на случай, если тот начнёт громко плакать. — Ты всё испортишь. Почему ты здесь?  
  
Мальчик в ответ обиженно начинает сопеть, вытирая кожу под носом рукавом своей грязной холщовой рубахи, следуя за Луи в шкаф без всяких слов. Старший был не прав. Тот не проживёт здесь и двух дней.  
  
Дверь с тихим скрипом закрывается за ними, погружая коморку во тьму.  
  
— Почему ты не спишь? — снова спрашивает Луи, всё ещё не отпуская локоть младшего. — Тебе нельзя бродить по дому после комендантского часа.  
  
— Ты тоже не спишь.  
  
— Я старше, чем ты, так что не смей задавать мне такого рода вопросы, понял?  
  
Луи не видит парня, но чувствует, как лёгкие потоки воздуха ударяют ему в нос, когда тот кивает в ответ.  
  
— Ты обиделся на меня? — неожиданно тихо спрашивает кудрявый, дотрагиваясь пальцами до нижней части рубашки Луи. — Я не хотел, чтобы у тебя из-за меня появились неприятности с мисс Карсон.  
  
— Почему ты всегда так странно говоришь?  
  
— Я не… — парень резко замолкает. — Я не знаю.  
  
Он говорит шикарно, как люди, чьи карманы Томлинсон раньше периодически опустошал, когда бродил по блошиному рынку. Этот мальчик выглядит так неуместно, что Луи хочется смеяться.  
  
— Тебе нужно вернуться в постель.  
  
Неожиданно младший делает то, чего шатен совсем не ожидает. Он бросается на него, со всей силы сжимая конечностями податливое тело и щекоча своим тёплым дыханием нежную кожу шеи. Луи не любит, когда до него дотрагиваются. Он чертовски это ненавидит.  
  
Но, несмотря на это, он продолжает неподвижно стоять на месте, хрипло выдыхая в шелковистые пряди.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не отправляй меня обратно. Я боюсь, я чувствую себя там таким одиноким.  
  
— Ты не, — бормочет Луи, не в силах выпутать руки из хватки крепко обнимающего его парня. — Ты не должен так говорить.  
  
— Но это правда, — голос кудрявого был тихим и слабым, болезненным в своей простецкой наивности.  
  
Луи несколько раз моргает в темноте, чувствуя, как пушистые волосы мальчика непривычно щекочут ему подбородок.  
  
— Ты просто… нет.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — скуля, начинает умолять тот, словно не слыша слов старшего. Или, возможно, они просто его не волнуют. — Пожалуйста, обними меня.  
  
Луи чувствует, как сердце предательски начинает щемить, а глаза наполняются слезами. Хорошо, что здесь темно. Ведь в темноте никто его не увидит, не так ли? Он всего лишь обернёт руки вокруг парня на несколько секунд. Ненадолго, лишь чтобы тот перестал плакать и не смог выдать их месторасположение.  
  
Как только Луи нерешительно протягивает руки, мальчик тут же падает ему в объятия, цепляясь за старшего так, словно он его спасательный круг. Луи не спасательный круг. Не важно, что ему нравится думать, ведь он так же потерян, как и любой другой в этом месте. Он не может позволить себе переживать за кого-то, кроме себя.  
  
—  **Ты заботишься только о себе** , — неожиданно раздаётся хриплый голос старухи над ухом, оттесняя паренька к покрытой плесенью, холодной стене. —  **Ты думаешь, что такой умный, мой маленький мальчик? Ты пожалеешь о том, что только что сделал** , — чёрные глаза со злобой смотрят на Луи, унося зарево оранжевого пламени во тьму.  **— Это только начало.**  
_   
  


ღღღ

  
  
— Луи, Луи, Лу!  
  
Стук в дверь не прекращается ни на минуту.  
  
Луи сонно шевелится, бросая одну из подушек в дверь. Та с тихим звуком падает в метре от порога на пол.  
  
Парень чувствует себя подобно смерти, всё ещё поражённый ночным кошмаром, но не может никак вспомнить его. Только отрывки.  
  
— Отвали, Эмми, — глухо бормочет Томлинсон в матрас, щурясь на солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь пыльные шторы.  
  
Сколько сейчас времени?  
  
— Лу! Вставай!  
  
— Я проснулся! — кричит он рваным и хриплым ото сна голосом. — Боже.  
  
Грудь предательски ноет. Луи трёт её рукой, но от этого легче не становится.  
  
Дверь с тихим скрипом открывается, и маленькая шестилетняя девочка, возмущённая донельзя, смотрит на него через щель.  
  
— Ты всё ещё спишь?  
  
Эмми опять одета в красную балетную пачку. Значит, снова одевалась сама.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Луи, натягивая одеяло на голову, прекрасно зная, что прятаться от этой бестии бесполезно.  
  
— Я хочу хлопья, которые ты мне всегда делаешь, — говорит она, пыхтя, и залезает на кровать, запрыгивая на тело, скрытое под одеялом.  
  
Даже несмотря на то, что старший хочет снова заснуть больше всего на свете, у него также и постепенно кончается терпение. Он чувствовал бы себя намного лучше, если бы жил в доме, полном призраков.  
  
К тому времени, когда они спускаются на кухню, отец уже одет в безупречно сшитый костюм и готов к отъезду.  
  
Он презрительно смотрит на то, как Луи шаркает ногами, одетый в мятую ото сна футболку и заношенные от бесконечных стирок спортивные штаны, и вручает ему двадцать фунтов стерлингов.  
  
— На обед, — бросает он фразу через плечо.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает ему сын, но тот уже скрывается за поворотом. Вряд ли Луи когда-нибудь посмотрит ему в глаза.  
  
Когда он усаживает Эмми в машину с их водителем Доном, та прижимается к его руке немного дольше, чем обычно.  
  
— Будь хорошей девочкой, — говорит он, щелкая её по маленькому носику. — Настолько хорошей, чтобы я гордился тобой.  
  
— Я буду, — отвечает она мрачно, ближе прижимая к груди слишком большой для неё рюкзак.  
  
— Вы точно уверены, что не хотите, чтобы я отвёз и вас? — интересуется Дон, сверкая лысиной в свете раннего утра, зажимая между передними зубами зубочистку. Его улыбка всегда выглядит доброй.  
  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Я поеду на велосипеде. Спасибо за заботу, — Луи легонько стучит по крыше машины, отходя в сторону. — Езжай, не заставляй Эмми ждать.  
  
Дон в ответ закатывает глаза и добродушно добавляет: «Будьте осторожны», выезжая за пределы дома.  
  
Луи смотрит на Эмми до тех пор, пока машина не исчезает из виду, затем направляется в гараж, чтобы взять свой велосипед.  
  
Он добирается до школьной парковки за пару минут, и, когда замок на велосипеде щёлкает с характерным звуком, знакомый голос зовёт Томлинсона по имени.  
  
Он едва не спотыкается об ограждение, когда Найл добегает до него и чуть ли не сносит с ног, притягивая в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Хоран, крепче сжимая Луи в объятиях.  
  
— Тяжело дышать, честно говоря, — хрипло отвечает тот.  
  
После финального сжатия Найл пихает шатена в плечо, поправляя бейсболку с таким видом, как будто они не разделили только что очень эмоциональный момент.  
  
— Ты выглядишь хорошо. Более загорелым, чем я ожидал. Но не таким загорелым, как я, — добавляет он, хитро подмигивая. — Твои волосы выглядят неряшливо.  
  
Луи сразу же отталкивает его руки от своих волос в основном из-за того, что пальцы блондина пахнут огненным чили и доритос.  
  
— Придурок. Это называется искусное взъерошивание. Погугли, — отвечает Томлинсон, скрывая свою радость изо всех сил. — Я соскучился.  
  
— Конечно, приятель. Я тоже по тебе очень скучал.  
  
— О, заткнись, — ворчит Луи, начиная пробираться сквозь толпу ко входу в школу. Он действительно скучал по Найлу. — Ты не видел Лиама?  
  
— А что, я недостаточно хорош для тебя? — игриво интересуется Хоран. — Думаю, он уже в библиотеке. Ужасный зануда.  
  
Луи в ответ громко смеётся, потому что Найл в какой-то степени прав. И не то чтобы Лиам является отличником. Отнюдь нет. Он просто очень трудолюбивый и упрямый, как мул, и влюбленный в кого-то, кто занимается наукой ради  _веселья_.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мы должны сделать что-то с ним в этом году, не так ли? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да. А то он становится слишком нервным.  
  
Кажется, народу гораздо больше, чем в прошлом учебном году. Может быть, потому, что Луи знает, что у него впереди ещё один год, и он не может покинуть это место так рано, как хочет. Или, может быть, потому, что он предпочел бы остаться дома и сочинять музыку для фортепиано, к которому не прикасается уже год. «Сделаю всё это на днях», — обещает он себе.  
  
Трудно заставить ногу нервно не подпрыгивать и перестать жевать кончик карандаша, поскольку голос учителя начинает раздражать всё больше и больше.  
  
Луи чуть не пропускает мимо ушей стук в дверь, в принципе, так бы и случилось, если бы не внезапно возникшая тишина в классе и то, как учитель резко останавливается на полуслове.  
  
— Войдите, — отзывается преподаватель, после чего в класс заходит неуклюжий парень и неловко закрывает за собой дверь, нервно комкая лист бумаги в руке.  
  
У Луи на секунду в мыслях мелькает вопрос о том, какими будут на вкус поцелуи на широких плечах новенького парня. Но он тут же заталкивает всё глубоко внутрь и шумно сглатывает, поскольку новичок улыбается учителю, демонстрируя ямочку на левой щеке, и протягивает бумаги.  
  
Он не такой уж и  _симпатичный_. Выглядит вполне обычно. Так что, пока остальная часть класса берёт на себя ответственность за привлечение внимания новенького, Луи не совсем понимает, почему продолжает на него пялиться.  
  
У парня тёмные волосы, которые завиваются около ушей, и ноги, что немного запинаются, когда он идёт, словно они слишком велики для его тела. На самом деле, всё кажется слишком большим для его тела. Его ноги, руки, широкие плечи, особенно непропорциональные черты лица.  
  
Новичок слегка морщится на ударяющий ему в лицо солнечный свет из окна, его адамово яблоко дёргается, пока он говорит что-то слишком тихо, отчего Луи почти ничего не слышит.  
  
Шатен виновно ёрзает на сиденье.  _Нужно перестать пялиться_.  
  
Учитель хлопает ладонями, и Луи вновь возвращается в реальность. Он понимает, что смотрит слишком долго, слишком пристально на нового ученика, и когда ловит его непонимающий взгляд, то сразу же переводит взор на нарисованный ручкой член на листке, лежащем на столе учителя. Это у него получается рисовать лучше всего остального.  
  
Томлинсон задаётся вопросом, сколько времени понадобится преподавателю, чтобы вычислить его и влепить выговор за это. Вероятно, придётся в этом году провести очень много времени с мистером Райли.  
  
Звук стула, скользящий по полу впереди, пугает Луи, отчего он невольно обращает свое внимание на переднюю парту. Конечно, новичок выбирает место перед ним, даже при том, что есть ещё один пустой стул в самом конце ряда. Конечно, чёрт возьми.  
  
Луи, не мигая, начинает сверлить взглядом затылок парня, подмечая то, как его кудри поблёскивают в солнечном свете, или то, как мышцы спины перекатываются под хлопковой белой футболкой, когда Кудряшка наклоняется, чтобы достать что-то из сумки, а затем выпрямляется обратно.  
  
Когда он вдруг поворачивается на стуле и встречается с глазами Луи, тот ненадолго начинает паниковать. Только парня, похоже, не слишком смущает то, что поймал Луи на месте происшествия.  
  
— Привет, — улыбаясь, приветствует он Томлинсона, скользя пальцами по его парте, как будто в этом нет ничего такого.  
  
Очень случайное «как дела?» застывает на кончике языка Луи, подобно грузу.  
  
— Я… хотел поинтересоваться, есть у тебя лишняя ручка, и не мог бы ты её мне одолжить? Я могу поклясться, что вроде как брал одну, но оказалось, что нет. Так что… да.  
  
Если бы на месте новичка был Лиам, Луи дразнил бы его за такие слова до конца своей жизни.  
  
Томлинсон заметно напрягается, пытаясь заставить свой мозг работать, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость типа « _Чёрт возьми, твои глаза действительно такие зелёные_ » или « _Я могу коснуться твоих губ?_ ».  
  
На самом деле, Луи не хочет прикоснуться к его губам. Они кажутся ему слишком мягкими. Слишком розовыми и шикарными. Он не хочет иметь ничего общего с ними.  
  
— Да. Да, конечно, — ему наконец удаётся ответить, и парень игнорирует то, как его сердцебиение заметно учащается при этих словах. Затем Луи просто берёт свою ручку со стола и передаёт её новенькому парню, надеясь, что тот не заметит, как руки шатена заметно вздрагивают, когда их пальцы на секунду соприкасаются. — Держи.  
  
— Спасибо, — парень выдавливает из себя искреннюю улыбку. Луи готов поспорить, что тот совершенствовал её в течение многих лет, пытаясь с помощью неё лишать людей дара речи. Он клянётся, что в следующий раз будет готов. В следующий раз он не будет так тупить.  
  
Томлинсон кивает, хмыкает и отворачивается.  
  
Он пытается стряхнуть чувство странных дружеский отношений, которые чувствуются между ними, будто он уже знает этого парня. Будто они уже говорили прежде.  
  
 _Возьми себя в руки_.  
  
И теперь у него нет ручки, потому что свою единственную он отдал сидящему перед ним парню, который даже не догадывается о внутренних переживаниях Луи и о его потных ладонях.  
  


ღღღ

  
  
— Ты в порядке? — интересуется Лиам во время перерыва на обед, смешно хмуря брови и смотря на Луи так, как делает всегда, когда думает, что что-то случилось. Что-то, во что ему, безусловно, нужно вмешаться.  
  
— С чего бы ему не быть в порядке? Он выглядит здоровее меня, — бормочет Найл, передёргивая плечами и пытаясь изо всех сил запихнуть в рот гигантский бутерброд с беконом.  
  
Хоран всегда был любимчиком Луи.  
  
— Как говорит Найл, я в порядке. Просто не выспался.  
  
Требуется некоторое усилие, чтобы улыбнуться, но Луи был бы не Луи, если бы не справился с этой задачей. Он в порядке. Выживание приблизительно на четырёх часах непрерывного сна в сутки уже более года заметно сказалось на его внешности. Но это ничья проблема, только его собственная. Он может справиться с ней.  
  
Пейн по-прежнему продолжает хмуриться, до сих пор не убеждённый кривой улыбкой.  
  
— Лу…  
  
— Я в порядке, ладно? — отвечает Томлинсон, в этот раз улыбаясь намного искреннее, поэтому Лиам впивается в свой сэндвич с покорным вздохом. — Не волнуйся так сильно. А то появятся морщины. Когда-нибудь потом, не сейчас.  
  
Найл отпивает колы из банки и говорит:  
  
— Теперь, когда ты перестал быть таким занудой, я скажу о том, что Перри устраивает вечеринку в эти выходные. Что думаете на этот счёт?  
  
— Думаю, я в деле, — не медля отвечает Луи, довольный сменой темы. —Уже написал ей, что приду.  
  
— Я думаю, она написала тебе первой, — хмыкает Найл, не заботясь о том, что это может задеть друга. — Вы же теперь «типа» друзья и всё такое.  
  
— Верно, мы просто друзья. Ты прекрасно знаешь это, — отвечает Луи, отводя взгляд в сторону, так как дразнящий смысл слов Найла более чем очевиден. Перри никогда не была просто подругой для него, и блондин вроде как догадывался. Но, несмотря на это, он никогда не интересовался, а Луи не видел смысла объяснять.  
  
— Если это так, — Хоран откидывается на спинку стула, — то получается, что ты придёшь?  
  
— Да, почему бы и нет. У отца в это время будет командировка, поэтому, знаешь… когда старый кот далеко… — это не имеет никакого смысла. Его отцу плевать. В данном случае это очень хороший плюс.  
  
Найл пристально смотрит на Лиама.  
  
— Ты тоже идёшь. Это не вопрос.  
  
— Но…  
  
— К сожалению, это уже решено, — пересекая все попытки, отвечает Найл, как будто они только что заключили сделку. По сути, так и есть.  
  
— Ладно, поживём — увидим. В любом случае увидимся в пятницу, — добавляет Луи, безоговорочно принимая сторону Найла.  
  
— Он прав, — говорит тот. — В чём проблема? Мы прикроем тебя перед родителями.  
  
— Это давление со стороны окружающих, — возмущённо отвечает Лиам, хотя уголки его губ уже давно переросли в подобие улыбки.  
  
— Давай, будет весело. Мы обещаем, — улыбаясь, просит Луи и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить Пейна по предплечью. — Я останусь с тобой до конца, если хочешь. Мы выпьем пива, и я помогу тебе во флирте с некоторыми милыми дамами. Что скажешь?  
  
— Там будет Софи? — уши Лиама тут же становятся пунцовыми. Найл в ответ громко и невозмутимо начинает смеяться, заражая всех вокруг каплей оптимизма.  
  
— Я слышал, что она, возможно, придёт, — отвечает Луи, двигая бровями.  
  
— Ой. Ладно. Хорошо. Я имею в виду, меня не волнует…  
  
— Ой, заткнись, приятель. Ты на неё запал. Все давно уже в курсе, — улыбаясь, добавляет Найл.  
  
Лиам смущённо опускает взгляд в пол, готовясь в любую секунду вырыть яму и заползти туда.  
  
— Может, скажешь это ещё громче?  
  
Луи шлёпает правой ладонью по рту Хорана, когда тот открывает его, чтобы сделать именно это.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь это узнать?  
  
Найл отталкивает руку шатена, во все глаза смотря на что-то вдали.  
  
— Эй, это новый парень? Как его зовут?  
  
— Эм… Гарри вроде? — отвечает Лиам и оглядывается через плечо, совершенно не обращая внимания на Луи, чьё сердце начинает биться с бешеной скоростью. — Он выглядит немного потерянным.  
  
— Да, возможно, мы должны поздороваться с ним, — неожиданно говорит Найл. — Эй, Гарри! Иди сюда, дружище!  
  
В эту же секунду Луи хочется бросить банку колы в светлую голову друга. Когда Гарри подходит к ним с улыбкой, которая заставляет колени Томлинсона подгибаться, даже при том, что он сидит, он начинает задумываться о том, что, возможно, пропуск остальной части учебного процесса сегодня будет лучшей идеей.  
  
— Эй, — звучит рядом глубокий, хриплый голос, отчего внутри Луи что-то съёживается.  
  
Он всё ещё не осмеливается посмотреть вверх, пытаясь собраться с силами и перестать вести себя как идиот рядом с этим парнем. Это совсем не похоже на него.  
  
Он отстранённо понимает, что Найл и Лиам давно представились, отчего наступает момент выжидающей тишины, побуждающий парня к действиям. Он наконец поднимает взгляд вверх, замечая, что внимание всех сконцентрировано на нём, словно он — редкий зверёк в зоопарке.  
  
Шатен почти давится кусочком сэндвича, который поспешно запихивает себе в рот, чтобы занять себя.  
  
— Гарри, это Луи. В данный момент он не может разговаривать, но, уверяю тебя, он знает, как это делается, — отвечает за него Найл, сильно хлопая Томлинсона по плечу.  
  
— Заткнись, Найл, — наконец, улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. — Я Луи. Ну, это очевидно. Хоран уже всё рассказал.  
  
Щёки Луи покрываются румянцем, но он всё равно протягивает руку в знак приветствия.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться. Снова, — беспечно отвечает Гарри, пожимая его руку в ответ, немного хмуря брови.  
  
У него большие руки с длинными нежными пальцами, которые оборачиваются вокруг руки Луи так, как будто там и должно быть их место; мягкая ладонь отдаётся странно знакомой истомой в его собственную, словно они — половинки одной красивой картинки.  
  
Луи приходится стряхнуть ощущение дежавю этого любопытного приступа боли в животе, ласково нашёптывающего, что однажды он уже пожимал эту руку.  
  
Ему с большим усилием удаётся себя отпустить.  
  
— Спасибо, что дал мне ручку. Обещаю, что верну её тебе обратно завтра.  
  
— Обязательно. Это семейная реликвия. Всё мое будущее богатство зависит от того, получу ли я её обратно, — серьёзно отвечает Луи. Его сердце на секунду зависает в пространстве между последним словом и моментом, когда Гарри усмехается в ответ.  
  
— А следы от жевания добавят ей ценности?  
  
— Безусловно, — отвечает Луи, пытаясь изо всех сил сдержать улыбку. Он ни в коем случае не должен палиться, нет. Ему нельзя поддаваться очарованию. У него на это нет времени.  
  
Но у его пульса есть свои мысли на этот счёт.  
  
— Присаживайся, — предлагает Лиам, пододвигая к столу стоящий рядом стул.  
  
— Спасибо. Не ожидал встретить здесь столько приятных людей в мой первый день.  
  
Когда Гарри ставит свой поднос на стол, скидывает с плеча на пол свой рюкзак и садится на край пластикового стула, Томлинсону приходится отвести взгляд от того, как пухлые сердцевидные губы произносят каждое слово так аккуратно, словно мантру.  
  
— Наша подруга устраивает вечеринку в эту пятницу. Ты обязательно должен пойти. Узнать больше людей, весело провести время, — продолжает Найл, и Луи не понимает, хочется ему расцеловать друга или ударить кулаком. Это становится привычкой.  
  
— Вы все идёте? — спрашивает Гарри, возвращая ямочки на щеках, и на мгновение расслабляется.  
  
Он поворачивается к Луи.  
  
Тот кивает в ответ, чувствуя, как его рот на секунду становится сухим.  
  
— Это обычно весело. Ничего слишком дикого. Просто немного пива. Немного танцев.  
  
— Я ненавижу танцы, — тихо бормочет Лиам, обводя парней грозным взглядом, словно обвиняя их во всех смертных грехах. В большинстве случаев так и есть.  
  
— Это потому, что ты ненавидишь удовольствие, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Золотые слова, — соглашается Найл. — Но мы любим его, так или иначе.  
  
Пейн презрительно фыркает и пинает Луи под столом.  
  
— Эй! За что?  
  
— Ой, извини. Я целился в Найла.  
  
— Боже, — тихо стонет Луи, хмуро смотря на Лиама, который выглядит так, словно это Томлинсон во всём виноват. — Меня сегодня целый день калечат.  
  
— Не прибедняйся, — Найл качает головой, пытаясь подать ему сигнал глазами, но у него ничего не выходит. В итоге он сдаётся и со вздохом продолжает: — Джейни строит тебе глазки уже минут двадцать.  
  
Луи этого не замечал. Наверное, потому, что был слишком занят, пытаясь не глазеть на парня, сидящего напротив.  
  
— Она красивая, — вдруг произносит Гарри, украдкой смотря на девушку, отчего Луи на миг замирает.  
  
Нет никакого основания для того, что он может понравиться этому мальчику. Никакого.  
  
— Да, — едва слышно отвечает Томлинсон, теребя руками салфетку на коленях. — У нас с ней были какие-то общие занятия в прошлом году. Она довольно милая.  
  
— Что? Иди познакомься с ней поближе! Сейчас же! — громко говорит блондин, запихивая в рот свой последний кусочек бутерброда, и смотрит на Луи со смущённым выражением лица.  
  
— Она какая-нибудь падаль, Найл, — отвечает Луи, больно щипая друга за бок. — Если она будет на вечеринке, то, так уж и быть, я поговорю с ней.  
  
Возможно. Хотя Луи уже понимает, что она совершенно не интересует его.  
  
Лиам ничего не отвечает, поэтому шатен смотрит на него, замечая, что друг всё это время не сводил с него взгляда. Это заставляет Луи почувствовать себя прозрачным, и кажется, будто Пейн может прочитать все мысли, какие только имеются в его голове. Иногда он подумывает о том, что Лиам всё знает, но тот никогда не пытается завести разговор об этом, чему Луи рад.  
  
Он не хочет говорить об этом.  
  


ღღღ

  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты предал меня.  
  
Луи находится в секунде от начинающейся ссоры.  
  
Обычно он всегда соглашается с ними во всём, дабы не раскрыть все тёмные, потаённые секреты на публику, но не сейчас… Сейчас он изо всех сил старается не думать о том, как вчера его ладони покалывали, когда Гарри поздоровался с ним за руку.  
  
— Я бы не сказал, что плакал во время «Короля Льва», если бы ты не сказал в ответ, что я наложил в штаны в девять лет! — отвечает Лиам немного громче, чем требуется.  
  
Несколько человек синхронно поворачивают головы в их сторону, когда они проходят мимо них в кафетерий.  
  
— Мне было грустно, когда Муфаса умер, ладно? Так что закрой свой рот. Правда, Лу?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Король Лев? Серьёзно? Да пошел ты, Лиам. Ты — стукач, и это не обсуждается.  
  
— Ох. Да, наверное. Пошел ты, Лиам, — Луи внимательно оглядывает кафе без конкретной причины. Просто так.  
  
Гарри уже стоит в очереди, машинально кладя еду на свой поднос. Он неловко путается в своих конечностях, похожих на лапки голубя, сутуля плечи, словно хочет занять как можно меньше места.  
  
Луи не мог не заметить его, даже если бы и попытался. И это не кажется ему настолько трагичным.  
  
— Вы не возражаете, если я попрошу Гарри снова сесть с нами? — выпаливает он, прежде чем его мозг может правильно обработать эту мысль.  
  
— Конечно, — тут же отвечает Найл. — Мне он нравится.  
  
— И я не возражаю, — говорит Лиам, проходясь взглядом по Луи и Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает шатен, и почему, чёрт возьми, он из-за этого чувствует себя так неловко? Он — Луи Томлинсон. Ему не должно быть неловко. — Хорошо.  
  
— Пойдёмте тогда, — предлагает блондин, приподнимая бровь.  
  
— Ладно. Займите нам места.  
  
— Безусловно.  
  
Приближение к Гарри действует ему на нервы, поэтому Луи приходится засунуть руки в карманы джинсов, чтобы скрыть волнение. Он не знает, что сказать, и почему он здесь стоит.  
  
Он только собирается открыть рот, когда вдруг Гарри быстро разворачивается, и Луи не понимает, насколько близко стоит, пока кудрявый не врезается со всей силы в живот парня своим подносом, практически переворачивая всю еду на пол.  
  
— Да что ж такое! Прости, я… — оправдываясь, начинает мямлить Луи, пытаясь руками удержать поднос с едой, и смущённо прячет красные щёки в края толстовки. Боже, что с ним происходит? Это не похоже на него вообще.  
  
Он начинает задыхаться, а это всего лишь начало спектакля.  
  
— Прости, я не заметил…  
  
— Последний раз, когда я видел тебя, у тебя точно не было глаз на затылке, — тихо говорит Луи, держа Гарри за запястье. Когда это случилось? — То есть, думаю, я действительно не знаю, что именно скрывается под всеми этими волосами.  
  
Ему нужно перестать говорить. Про волосы Гарри и в целом.  
  
Младший в ответ лишь хихикает, легко и очаровательно, и Луи тут же хочется куда-нибудь заползти и никогда, никогда снова не видеть это лицо.  
  
— Прости ещё раз, — говорит он снова, опуская руки и чувствуя, как покалывает кожа там, где они только что касались друг друга. — Хочешь сесть с нами?  
  
— Я не могу сесть к вам, — бормочет Гарри себе под нос, но Луи его понимает. Это заставляет его резко рассмеяться, отчего он немного смущается.  
  
— Ты только что процитировал «Дрянных девчонок»?  
  
Гарри улыбается, показывая ямочки на щеках. Луи нужно просто закрыть его лицо. И ничего не говорить. Просто… не поддаваться его очарованию.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это цитата из «Дрянных девчонок»?  
  
— Пф, это классика, — тут же протестует Томлинсон.  
  
— Я имею в виду, — начинает Гарри, снова улыбаясь. Луи должен отвернуться. Но, чёрт, он просто не может. — Да. Это было бы здорово. Присоединиться к вам.  
  
Это так глупо. Они такие глупые. Луи глупый.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Отлично, — он кивает, пытаясь убедить себя, что быстро колотящееся сердце ничего не значит.  
  


ღღღ

  
  
Гарри снова сидит с ними на следующий день. И после этого. И ещё. Когда Луи узнаёт, что кудрявый является человеком, которому нравятся прикосновения, он начинает рассматривать варианты полёта в Южную Африку, лишь бы оказаться подальше от постоянных прикосновений Гарри.  
  
Это просто… каждый раз, когда кончики пальцев младшего задевают его руку, или когда их бёдра соприкасаются под столом, Луи сразу же хочется уронить своё лицо в тарелку с картофельным пюре на подносе перед ним, лишь бы не облажаться в очередной раз.  
  
Гарри постепенно становится ему другом. И это здорово. Удивительно даже. Луи не хочет разрушать эту хрупкую связь.  
  
— Эй, Луи, — звук собственного имени вытягивает парня из раздумий. — Помнишь, как ты проиграл пари и должен был позвонить голым, с морковкой, прикрывающей член, в дверь той очень старой леди, живущей с тобой по соседству?  
  
Лиам взволнованно смотрит на них двоих.  
  
— Я думаю, что вы должны обсудить это при нас.  
  
Луи стонет.  
  
Это было травматично для всех участников. И под всеми Луи имеет в виду себя и морковку. Его пожилая соседка мисс Эллингтон тогда была не в восторге.  
  
— Она ведь не видела твой пенис, да? — спрашивает Гарри, его голос тёплый, со скрытым чувством смеха, и Томлинсон, чёрт возьми, не может даже обидеться. Он пытается, но физически не может. Не тогда, когда Гарри закидывает свою руку ему на плечи, крепко прижимая к себе, и Луи чувствует, что не может оторваться от силы тяжести Стайлса, даже если и попытается.  
  
— Пошёл ты, — всё же отвечает Луи. — Она ударила меня. Я до сих пор чувствую её плотоядный взгляд на своих бёдрах.  
  
— Она выглядит довольно хорошо для своего возраста, — замечает Найл, ехидно улыбаясь. — Ты бы мог стать для неё сахарным мальчиком.  
  
— Почему мы всё ещё друзья? — интересуется Лиам в то время, как Луи из-за всех сил пинает Хорана в голень.  
  
— Просто говорю. Всё бы закончилось тем, что ты бы потёр ей ноги или почитал книжку, — добавляет Найл, хватая со стола пригоршню мармеладных мишек, размахивая ими в воздухе. — Я не говорю, что тебе нужна сахарная мамочка, — он поворачивается к Гарри. — Ты должен увидеть его дом. Он огромный.  
  
Луи с радостью променял бы дом, заставленный сувенирами и снимками, висящими на стенах, на что-нибудь простенькое.  
  
— Хорошо, что Луи у нас не сноб, — добавляет Найл.  
  
— Спасибо, — сухо отвечает Томлинсон. — По крайней мере, я не ирландец.  
  
— Эй! Ирландия — лучшая страна в этом сраном мире, ты, английская пизда, — блондин попадает красным липким мишкой по щеке Луи, и мармелад отскакивает от подбородка, падая шатену на колени. Найл мгновенно поднимает его и съедает. Нет никакой потребности тратить впустую совершенно нормального липкого медведя.  
  
Так они и продолжают разговаривать: Лиам отчаянно пытается вспомнить похожие истории с оголением тела, поэтому Луи, конечно же, решает напомнить Найлу о том случае, когда блондин пытался перепрыгнуть через забор, будучи пьяным, но порвал джинсы. Шатен бы и дальше находился в своей прострации, если бы не кончики пальцев, щекочущие его запястье.  
  
Он смотрит вниз, голоса парней отходят на второй план, и мир сужается до прикосновения Гарри к его коже. На самом деле, это не значит что-то большее, чем обычное прикосновение.  
  
Всё, что Гарри делает, — это играет с браслетами на запястье Луи, перебирая поочерёдно каждый: с кожаным плетением и обычный матерчатый с розовыми пластиковыми камнями, который Эмми сделала для него. Он не должен чувствовать ничего.  
  
— Прикольный. Очень по-мужски, — спокойно комментирует Гарри, кончиками пальцев скользя между браслетом и кожей.  
  
— Моя сестра сделала его для меня, — голос Луи соответствует интонации Гарри, потому что он чувствует себя неконтролируемым, безрассудным и испуганным из-за ощущений, которые подрывают его равновесие.  
  
— Сколько ей? — кожа младшего настолько горячая, что Томлинсон чувствует себя так, будто готов воспламениться в любую секунду.  
  
— Шесть. Достаточно большая для того, чтобы мастерить украшения самостоятельно и эмоционально шантажировать меня ради помощи.  
  
— Я знаю, какого это. У меня тоже есть сестра. Джемма. На пару лет старше меня. Вечно одевала меня в свою одежду, когда я был маленьким, и теперь при каждом случае грозится разместить эти фотографии в сети. Она больше не живёт с нами. Поступила в университет в Лос-Анджелесе, — объясняет Гарри, нежно улыбаясь воспоминаниям. — Я скучаю по ней.  
  
Он ненадолго замолкает, погружаясь в себя.  
  
— Я всегда хотел иметь младшего брата. Или, может быть, даже двух. Звучит весело.  
  
— Не тогда, когда твоя сестра хочет поиграть в парикмахера и «случайно» заталкивает жвачку тебе в волосы, — Луи тяжело сглатывает и поднимает глаза, Гарри уже смотрит на него тем взглядом, от которого Луи хочется убежать и скрыться. — Получается, ты живёшь с мамой?  
  
Стайлс в ответ пожимает плечами.  
  
— Уже в течение долгого времени.  
  
Его пальцы скользят мимо браслета, и эти действия не должны заставлять Луи прикусить язык, чтобы сдержать протест под контролем, но это так. Может, ему не следовало спрашивать, может быть, семейная жизнь была больной темой для Гарри. Вне пределов. Бог знает, что Луи старается.  
  
— Извини, я не должен был…  
  
— Всё нормально. Я не против.  
  
Томлинсон внимательно смотрит Гарри в глаза. Милые ямочки на щеках свидетельствуют о том, что всё нормально, кончики его пальцев теперь нежно поглаживают кожу между костяшками на тыльной стороне ладони Луи.  
  
Когда прикосновения исчезают, и внешний мир возвращается обратно, Луи замечает, что Найла уже нет, а Лиам стоит в сторонке, закидывая рюкзак на плечо.  
  
— Где Найл?  
  
— Он только что ушёл. Увидел кого-то, с кем хотел о чём-то поговорить, — отвечает Пейн, поправляя свой рюкзак на плече.  
  
— Куда ты идёшь?  
  
— Эм… в библиотеку. Нужно забрать несколько книг.  
  
В любое другое время Луи бы обязательно пошутил на этот счёт и сказал бы Лиаму, что надо начать подходить к Софии без тупых уловок, но сейчас друг смотрит на него странно, будто не уверен в том, что сказать, будто ему не терпится уйти, поэтому Луи лишь кивает и наблюдает за тем, как Лиам уходит.  
  
Он облажался?  
  
Гарри обнимает его за плечи.  
  
— Мы можем пойти вместе в класс. Если хочешь.  
  
У него есть свои мысли на этот счёт, но уже слишком поздно для ответа «нет». Он никак не может отказать Гарри. И он даже не пытается.  
  
— Хорошо, пойдём.  
  
Рука Гарри остаётся обернутой вокруг плеч Луи весь путь до класса, и на мгновение старший думает, что это всё равно что держать Гарри за руку.  
  
И тогда Луи понимает, что он, чёрт возьми, уже делал это прежде. Он замирает и выскальзывает из-под руки Гарри.


	2. Chapter 2

_— Это сон, это сон, это сон, это не по-настоящему-  
  
И Луи тоже ненастоящий. Должен быть.  
  
Он разворачивается на каблуках и прижимает ладонь ко рту старшей девушки, холодный пот бисеринками начинает скапливаться у него на шее.  
  
— Заткнись. Заткнись, твою м-  
  
— Не надо, — маленькие пальцы мальчика оборачиваются вокруг локтя Луи, нежно убирая его руку. Она горячая от испуганного дыхания девушки. Его собственный хрип, мягкий и тихий, вырывается изо рта. — Нам нужно торопиться.  
  
Прикосновение этих пальцев кажется таким знакомым, что должно сделать всё лучше. Однако это лишь делает Луи ещё более нервным. Им негде прятаться.  
  
Мисс Карсон уже спускается по лестнице вместе со своим маленьким стадом детей, грязная юбка шелестит на уровне её костлявых лодыжек.  
  
— Пожалуйста, нам надо поторопиться, — слышит Луи снова и встречается с большими испуганными глазами.  
  
— С нами всё будет в порядке, — обещает он, слыша стук в дверь — немецкие солдаты пытаются попасть внутрь. — Я не позволю ничему с тобой случиться. Я не позволю им забрать тебя.  
  
Их ладони переплетаются, холодные и липкие от пота. Они бегут, чтобы догнать мисс Карсон; подвальная дверь захлопывается за ними как раз в тот момент, когда передняя разлетается в щепки. Слышатся тяжёлые шаги, сопровождаемые металлическим звоном оружия.  
  
Луи чувствует, как его сердце застревает в горле, когда они бегут по лестнице как раз вовремя, и мисс Карсон поможет им спуститься в дыру, вырезанную под деревянными рейками люка.  
  
Они оказываются в темноте, когда кто-то выбивает дверь в подвал. Луи едва может слышать гневные крики, доносящиеся до его ушей. Пот стекает по позвоночнику парня, из-за чего футболка прилипает к коже. Его пальцы слишком сильно держат чужие, и он чувствует, как кудрявый мальчик сжимает их в ответ.  
  
Мисс Карсон кричит.  
  
Слышится глухой стук падения тела на пол, и они видят тень. Тяжёлые ботинки издают скрипящий звук, перемещаясь по люку.  
  
Они все задерживают дыхание. Пылевые клещи и влажная грязь прилипают к ресницам Луи.  
  
Что бы ни случилось, он не отпустит. Он обещал.  
  
Затем, словно выстрел в оглушительной тишине, один из детей справа от него чихает.  
  
Движения наверху прекращаются, и в этот момент Луи понимает. Всё кончено.  
  
Люк открывается, и все кричат, начиная толкаться к выходу, тем самым загоняя себя в ловушку солдат. Луи оборачивает свои руки вокруг мальчика, притягивая ближе к себе, когда его пытаются забрать.  
  
— Нет, отпусти его! — он кусает солдата за предплечье до тех пор, пока тот не воет. Луи брыкается и кричит, но, в конце концов, это не имеет значения. Он слишком маленький и слишком слабый.  
  
Внезапный шок от головной боли заставляет его ослабить хватку, и в глазах темнеет.  
  
Он чувствует, что его вытаскивают из люка, а их руки расцепляют.  
  
Шатен открывает глаза как раз в тот момент, когда они ударяют мальчика, которого он обещал защитить. Капля его крови попадает Луи на кожу. Она того же цвета, что и губы малыша.  
  
 **Луи обещал ему.  
  
Он заранее знал, что не сможет.**_   
  


*****

  
  
Луи переворачивается на другую сторону кровати, когда луна находится низко на небосводе. Часы показывают 4:30 утра, и рука парня болит, потому что он лежал на ней.  
  
Он знает, что это было что-то важное, зарываясь головой в подушку, как делает всегда после того, как просыпается с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Словно он должен быть где-то в другом месте. Где-то… не здесь.  
  
Кожа ощущается слишком тугой для его тела.  
  
Он сбрасывает одеяло, в который раз желая, чтобы у него был кто-то, кто заставил бы его чувствовать себя лучше. Кто сказал бы ему, что всё будет в порядке.  
  
Вместо этого Луи сворачивается калачиком и прижимает подушку к груди, снова проваливаясь в беспокойный сон.  
  


*****

  
  
— Вчера ночью мне приснился Немо, — говорит Эмми, плюхаясь напротив Луи на диван в гостиной.  
  
— Хм, — говорит он, в его голове было абсолютно пусто. Он не может вспомнить ни один из своих снов. — Возможно, это потому, что ты смотрела его около сотни раз.  
  
— Оно того стоит, — отвечает она серьёзно. Луи не может с этим поспорить.  
  
— Знаешь, вообще-то я не должен позволять тебе оставаться допоздна. Я просто слишком мягкосердечный. Ты должна быть в кровати.  
  
— Но ты тоже не спишь, — говорит девочка. — Я не устала. И я не могу рисовать, потому что у меня не работает светильник.  
  
— Боже, ты что, выбрасываешь эти лампочки из окна, любовь моя? Я ведь менял на прошлой неделе.  
  
— Тшш, прекрати говорить, — она подталкивает его, хмурясь. — Это очень важно.  
  
Ну, по его мнению, это крайне оскорбительно.  
  
— Это ты начала разговаривать-  
  
Она пихает брата в бок.  
  
— Тссс.  
  
Луи хмурится, разглядывая её, несмотря на то, что она не уделяет ему и капли внимания. Что за дети пошли.  
  
На минуту он задумывается о том, есть ли вообще смысл идти на вечеринку Перри. Это означает рано проснуться, встать с кровати, принять душ и надеть  _обувь_. Довольно пугающие действия.  
  
Однако он уже пообещал.  
  
Это занимает лишь двадцать с чем-то минут, прежде чем Эмми начинает наклоняться к нему, а хватка маленькой ручки на его футболке ослабевает.  
  
— Тебе нужно идти спать, — тихо говорит он, не желая беспокоить девочку.  
  
Она придвигается к нему, тряся головой.  
  
— Я должна досмотреть до конца.  
  
— Ты и так знаешь, чем всё закончится.  
  
— Ты слишком старый, чтобы понять, — она лениво моргает, едва сохраняя глаза открытыми, и Луи не удерживается, оставляя поцелуй на её макушке.  
  
— Ой, прости, — говорит он, ухмыляясь. — Я постараюсь не быть таким старым и скучным.  
  
— Отлично. А теперь помолчи.  
  
Какая же она деловая. Луи любит её.  
  
Очень сложно не скучать по маме, когда их лишь двое. Сложно не сомневаться в том, достаточно ли того, что он делает. Было ли  _его_  достаточно.  
  
Волосы Эмми мягкие, когда он запутывает в них свои пальцы .  
  
Иногда Луи кажется, что она справляется с этим легче, чем он сам.  
  
Хватка на его футболке выводит парня из мыслей, заставляя прерывисто вздохнуть.  
  
— Лу? Ты в порядке? — Эмми обеспокоенно оборачивает свои руки вокруг его талии, крепко обнимая. Луи нужно это, чтобы собрать себя воедино.  
  
— Я в порядке, букашка. Старый добрый Немо всегда так влияет на меня, знаешь, — он пытается улыбнуться.  
  
Титры появляются на экране. Он пропустил финал.  
  
— Я отведу тебя.  
  
Она оборачивает свои конечности вокруг него, как обезьянка, и устраивает голову в изгибе его шеи, безмолвно приказывая нести.  
  
— Я сонная, — мямлит девочка, когда он поднимается по лестнице, стараясь не упасть, потому что телевизор — единственный источник освещения сейчас. — Тебе не нужно сегодня читать мне на ночь.  
  
— Ты уверена?  
  
— Я знаю, чего хочу.  
  
— Не сомневался в этом ни секунды.  
  
К тому времени, как он опускает её на кровать, она находится уже наполовину в царстве сновидений, однако у неё хватает энергии, чтобы сказать, как она любит его.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя. Спи крепко, — он наклоняется для поцелуя в макушку и тихо выходит из комнаты, чтобы подготовиться к вечеринке и дождаться прихода няни, которая присмотрит за девочкой, пока его не будет дома.  
  


*****

  
  
Вечеринка именно такая, какие обычно устраивает Перри. Громкая музыка, толпа людей и красные стаканчики с дешёвой выпивкой.  
  
Так, как любит Луи.  
  
Он находит Найла в ту же минуту, как входит в дом: тот находится в центре внимания со своим заразительным смехом и обаянием, а в его руке уже удобно располагается стаканчик. Луи хочет подойти к блондину, чтобы поздороваться, и поднимает взгляд, тут же встречаясь со взглядом Гарри через всю комнату.  
  
Внезапно музыка перестаёт казаться такой громкой.  
  
Лучше не задаваться вопросом «почему?».  
  
Томлинсон засовывает руки в карманы своих слишком узких джинсов, врезаясь в людей, когда меняет своё направление, потому что не может оторвать взгляд от Гарри и обратить внимание на то, куда идёт. Всего слишком много. Ямочки. Упругие кудряшки. То, как воротник простой белой футболки Гарри достаточно опущен, чтобы Луи мог увидеть ключицы и горло парня.  
  
И то, как тепло он выглядит, когда улыбается этой улыбкой.  
  
Луи должен перестать думать о том, каково было бы прижать свои губы к ямочке в углу рта Гарри.  
  
— Лу! — руки младшего сжимают его в сильных объятиях. Он, наверное, уже выпил стакан или два. Луи тоже стоит выпить. Возможно, тогда он перестанет замечать, какая мягкая ткань футболки Гарри под его руками, и как тот пахнет — словно полузабытое воспоминание.  
  
— Я уже начал думать, что ты не придёшь, — Гарри гораздо выше его, хотя из-за того, что Стайлс сутулится, Луи часто кажется, что они одного роста. Губы кудрявого касаются мочки уха Луи, когда он говорит, и на секунду у шатена начинает кружиться голова. Словно в комнате недостаточно кислорода.  
  
Вокруг слишком много людей, и просто… просто вот.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что собирался красиво опоздать, но мне пришлось ждать няню, — слышит он свой собственный ответ, гордясь, что не звучит так же, как чувствует себя. Так неконтролируемо.  
  
— Для Эмми, верно? — Гарри ослабляет объятия и отстраняется. Воздух вокруг них словно кипит, и тепло Гарри пробирается под кожу Луи, оставаясь там. Последняя вещь, которую ему следовало бы хотеть, — это чтобы Стайлс вернул свои руки на его талию. И всё же.  
  
— Ты вспомнил, — отвечает он, чувствуя глупое удовлетворение от этого.  
  
— Конечно, вспомнил, — серьёзно говорит Гарри. Упругая кудряшка возле его уха всё время выпадает из причёски, и пальцы Луи зудят от желания поправить её.  
  
Их визуальный контакт прерывается, когда кто-то кладёт руку ему на плечо, пугая.  
  
— Луи! Я искала тебя, — восклицает Перри, притягивая шатена для объятия, и запах травки, что впитался в её блондинистые волосы длиной по плечи, окутывает парня. Это знакомый комфорт. — Так давно с тобой не виделись. Мне нужно столько всего рассказать.  
  
К тому времени, как он отходит назад и оглядывается через плечо, Гарри там уже нет.  
  


*****

  
  
Луи не ищет его. Нет. Он просто обычный гость вечеринки, выпивший достаточно много, но не настолько, чтобы признать, что жутко тоскует.  
  
После разговора с Перри, во время которого она скептично его осматривает и спрашивает, не влюбился ли он в кого, на что шатен оскорбляет платье её бабушки, она лишь смеётся и всучивает ему в руку напиток. Так что. Определённо не его вина, что он сейчас навеселе.  
  
Из-за тусклого света ничего не видно, люди врезаются в Луи, пока он ищет знакомое лицо. Он пробирается через всю толпу, выдыхая, когда становится легче передвигаться, и идёт на кухню.  
  
Пол липкий от пролитого пива, и люди, играющие в полный энтузиазма раунд Beer Pong, шумно хлопают. Возможно, Луи должен остановиться, чтобы подбодрить Найла, который пьян настолько, что не может выиграть, или удостовериться, что Лиама не рвёт где-то в кустах, но… он не делает этого.  
  
Он выходит на улицу.  
  
Прохладный ночной бриз ударяет ему в лицо, и это мило. Немного одиноко, но явно лучше, чем наблюдение за всеми парочками, что находятся внутри. Удивительно, но Лиам тоже входил в этот список, когда Луи видел его в последний раз.  
  
Ночь освещается маленькими фонариками, развешенными по всему саду, — маленькие струны огней, нанизанные на шестиугольную беседку. Он помнит, как проводил здесь много ночей с Перри, сидя бок о бок, когда они ещё были одноклассниками, иногда в полной тишине.  
  
Он допивает своё пиво и сминает стаканчик в руке, когда проходит мимо высокой, тщательно обрезанной изгороди возле беседки.  
  
Если бы не маленькие жёлтые пятнышки света, он бы ничего не увидел. Было бы замечательно, если бы он не увидел. Ему хочется, чтобы его чёртовы ноги оторвались от земли, чтобы он смог уйти, притворяясь, что этого никогда не происходило.  
  
— Ммм… ты хорош в этом.  
  
Они не видят его, не когда он спрятан в тени, бесполезно стоя на опушке и наблюдая.  
  
Их губы встречаются снова и снова в мокром поцелуе, и безымянная девушка запускает руки в кудри Гарри, словно он принадлежит ей. Глаза парня крепко закрыты, а руки лежат на тонкой талии, словно парень не уверен, разрешены ли ему более настойчивые прикосновения.  
  
Между ними нет и дюйма пространства, и Луи чувствует себя так, будто ему за шею высыпают ведро льда.  
  
Какой из него друг? Он должен быть рад, должен подбадривать Гарри. Он не должен быть таким… таким разочарованным.  
  
Его руки дрожат, когда он пытается избавиться от боли в груди, пытается глубоко вздохнуть и уйти, пока пара его не заметила. Пока Гарри не нашёл Луи, наблюдающего за ним, что было бы жутко.  
  
Он начинает отходить назад, наступая прямо на пластиковый стаканчик, который, должно быть, уронил ранее.  
  
Этот звук не мог быть более громким.  
  
Они отстраняются, и две пары глаз одновременно уставляются на Томлинсона.  
  
— Простите! Я не… не хотел. Я просто-  
  
— Луи?  
  
Её руки до сих пор обёрнуты вокруг шеи Гарри, ногти накрашены сладко-розовым. Луи не может оторвать взгляд. Почему, блять, это заставляет его так себя чувствовать? Почему он хочет оттолкнуть её руки и стереть её помаду со рта Гарри?  
  
 _Ты знаешь почему._  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Шатен начинает трястись, оборачивая руки вокруг своего туловища. У него такое ощущение, что его сейчас стошнит.  
  
— Извините.  
  
Он смотрит в пол, стараясь сфокусироваться лишь на изношенных носках своих кед, шагая в обратную сторону.  
  
— Луи. Луи, подожди!  
  
Он не может говорить с Гарри сейчас, не с алкоголем в его организме и голосом в голове, повторяющем:  _«Я хочу быть тем, кто целует его»_ , и не важно, как сильно он старается от этого избавиться.  
  
Рука Гарри ложится на его плечо, останавливая.  
  
— Что-то случилось? Ты в порядке?  
  
Помимо тяжкого чувства поражения, оседающего в его конечностях? Ничего особенного.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Нет, не в порядке. Ты выглядишь, словно-  
  
— Словно что? — спрашивает Луи, наконец-то встречаясь с глазами Гарри, опасаясь, что сквозь них парень сможет заглянуть к нему в душу.  
  
Волосы Гарри растрёпаны, губы красные и припухшие после того, как он с ней целовался. Луи хочет ничего не чувствовать.  
  
— Тебе плохо? Ты выглядишь немного бледным.  
  
— Не беспокойся обо мне. Я просто… я просто немного перебрал с выпивкой. Я буду в порядке. Ты можешь возвращаться к-  
  
— Я не оставлю тебя здесь одного, — говорит Гарри, его голос твёрдый и низкий, а рука опускается на локоть Луи словно в попытке удержать. — Мы друзья… не так ли?  
  
Томлинсон глотает комок в горле и шепчет:  
  
— Да, друзья.  
  
Он не думает, что может чувствовать себя ещё хуже, пока Гарри не обнимает его. Слишком сладкий запах искусственных роз перебивает его собственный. Это неправильно.  
  
— Где Перри? Я думал, ты с ней.  
  
— Не знаю. Она где-то там веселится, это то, что она всегда делает.  
  
Гарри отпускает его, и прохладный воздух заполняет пространство между ними.  
  
— Позволь мне просто, — он смотрит через плечо. — Я вернусь через секунду, ага? Не уходи.  
  
Как только Стайлс уходит, Луи борется с порывом схватить парня за руку и не отпускать.  
  
Гарри сейчас разговаривает с ней, Луи неинтересно, что они там бормочут, он стоит к ним спиной. На секунду он задумывается о том, чтобы уйти, но потом плечо Гарри касается его собственного, и, несмотря на то, что ему хочется дистанции, тело не слушается.  
  
— Я не хотел прерывать вас.  
  
Последнее, чего он хотел, — это говорить об этом, но есть часть, которая подталкивает его и жаждет болезненного удовольствия от причинённой боли.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Лу. Это даже не было… просто какое-то время назад мне показалось это хорошей идеей. Это не-  
  
— Она красивая, — Луи слышит свой ответ, и голос словно не принадлежит ему. Он всё ещё не смотрит на Гарри. — Как её зовут?  
  
— Эмм… Кэти? — краем глаза он видит, как Гарри вертит в руках телефон. — Она дала мне свой номер, но… не знаю, позвоню ли я ей.  
  
Луи чувствует, что младший смотрит на него, ожидая ответа.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Я не думаю… не уверен, что хочу этого. И я просто, я не знаю.  
  
Он не выглядит так, словно ожидает от Луи ответа, так что между ними ненадолго повисает тишина.  
  
— Я чувствую, что хочу рассказать тебе всё, — говорит Гарри, и шатен хочет сказать, что он бы сохранил каждый секрет Гарри и похоронил его глубоко внутри, где никто не смог бы найти, но не делает этого. Они не так долго друг друга знают. — Возможно, я не должен этого хотеть.  
  
— Ты можешь, — вместо этого говорит Луи, его голос низкий. Искренний. — Всегда был хорош в хранении секретов.  
  
Возможно, слишком хорош.  
  
Длинные пальцы Гарри оборачиваются вокруг запястья Луи. Тот смотрит вниз и понимает, что кожа Гарри кажется бледной на фоне его собственной. Стайлс затаскивает Луи в беседку, чтобы они смогли сесть на деревянную скамейку.  
  
— Не против, если мы здесь немного посидим?  
  
Его прикосновение длится ещё несколько секунд, и Томлинсон набирается достаточно мужества, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Появляется ощущение, словно они — единственные, кто остался в этом мире.  
  
— Посидим, а? Прежде, чем огласить мне серьёзные новости, я не думаю, что ты можешь забеременеть от поцелуя.  
  
Линия губ Гарри образовывает улыбку, когда он сдвигается, чтобы оказаться с Луи лицом к лицу. Одна его нога свисает со скамейки, другая сгибается в колене, и мальчик кладёт на неё свой подбородок.  
  
— Ты о чём-то думаешь? — осторожно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Я просто… ты не обязан быть здесь, если тебе хочется вернуться в дом. Я не хочу удерживать тебя от веселья.  
  
Ветер взъерошивает волосы Гарри, и кудрявая прядь ложится на его бледную щеку. Глупо полагать, что Луи хочет быть где-то в другом месте.  
  
— Не-а, там всё всегда одинаково. Так же весело, как наблюдать за Найлом, убеждающим всех, что он не может опьянеть, потому что ирландец. Это всё надоедает, — Луи опускает глаза на свои колени, добавляя, — мне нравится быть здесь.  
  
 _С тобой._  
  
— Это то, — Гарри прочищает горло и интересуется, его голос глубокий, — почему ты здесь? Хотел сбежать?  
  
Это кажется слишком личным, чтобы говорить об этом с кем-то, кого он не так давно знает, и всё же… И всё же Гарри никогда не был незнакомцем.  
  
— Мне нужно было немного воздуха. Лиам всё равно не обращал на меня внимания, так что, знаешь… Я драматично ушёл.  
  
— Очень драматично, — с улыбкой говорит Гарри, наклоняя голову в сторону. Иногда тяжело смотреть на него. А сейчас Луи ещё сложнее отвести взгляд. «Я знаю тебя», — хочет сказать он. Только он не знает. Не совсем.  
  
— Ты даже не видел.  
  
— Уверен, так всё и было.  
  
Томлинсон тычет Гарри в колено, потому что явно ничего не может поделать со своими неугомонными руками.  
  
— Так ты просто всё знаешь? Есть ещё какие-нибудь секреты, которые ты скрываешь за этими кудряшками?  
  
— Лу, — начинает Гарри, и Луи отстраняется, задаваясь вопросом, слишком ли он очевиден. Кудрявый стучит по его колену в ответ, показывая, что всё в порядке. Луи не знает, что с этим делать, он не понимает, почему Гарри продолжает так легко его читать. — Ты же знаешь, что мне нравится разговаривать с тобой, правда?  
  
— Конечно, знаю, — неуверенно отвечает он, надеясь, что это сойдёт за что-нибудь другое, но. — Все любят меня. У тебя никогда даже не было шанса, — он драматично вздыхает, разыгрывая спектакль. — Это тяжелая жизнь, которой я живу.  
  
— Это проклятие, — говорит Гарри, кивая, — когда все тебя любят. Должно быть, это ужасно.  
  
Нет. Ужасно сидеть здесь и видеть тени, танцующие на щеках Гарри и отбрасывающие сокровенные рисунки на впадинки под его глазами. Ужасно не иметь возможности сказать, насколько он прекрасен, и как сильно Луи хочется лежать с ним и держать его за руку, пока они не пересчитают все звёзды на небе.  
  
Луи улыбается в любом случае.  
  
— Да. Это так. Это трагедия.  
  
— А я думал, что тебе нравится внимание.  
  
— Тебе не позволено использовать мои слабости против меня. Это нечестно.  
  
Носок ботинка Гарри подталкивает ногу Луи, а сам парень дерзко улыбается. Томлинсон старается не делать этого в ответ, но проваливается.  
  
— Странно ли то, что, эм, — Гарри размещает стопу под бедром Луи, расслабляя плечи, — я чувствую, словно мы встречались раньше?  
  
Странно ли то, что Луи не может держать руки при себе, не касаясь Гарри? Странно ли то, что прямо сейчас он хочет подвинуться ближе и притянуть Гарри, чтобы просто дышать им?  
  
— Это не странно, — вместо этого беспокойно говорит он. Словно что-то упускает.  
— Возможно, мы встречались, знаешь, на каком-то концерте или просто врезались друг в друга на улице, не замечая этого.  
  
— Да, возможно, — говорит Гарри, играя со своими шнурками. — Хотя я рад, что встретил тебя. Я имею в виду, именно встретил.  
  
— Тогда я рад ещё сильнее. Не веди себя так, словно ты сентиментальнее меня, Кудряшка, — его рука поднимается прежде, чем Луи успевает это обдумать, и убирает выпавшую кудряшку со щеки Гарри.  
  
Их взгляды встречаются.  
  
Гарри медленно моргает и подаётся навстречу прикосновению Луи, мягко, словно доверяя ему, что заставляет сердцебиение второго участиться. Шатен гладит щеку Гарри костяшками своих пальцев, и словно искры летят, пока они соприкасаются.  
  
— Я рад, что ты переехал сюда. И что выбрал мою дерьмовую школу. И что забыл ручку в первый день.  
  
Он волнуется о том, что звучит неуверенно и странно, но Гарри просто улыбается и говорит: «Я тоже», и Луи перестаёт чувствовать себя идиотом.  
  
Он позволяет своей руке упасть, снова жаждая прикоснуться к Гарри. Он хочет сказать: «Ты так её мне и не отдал», но какой-то его части нравится, что у младшего есть что-то  _его_.  
  
— Сначала я не был рад, — говорит Гарри, и уголки его рта опускаются. — Я знал, что мама хотела переехать по моей вине.  
  
Это едва заметно, но всё же. Та вспышка сомнения на лице Гарри, когда он смотрит в сторону, словно жалеет, что говорит это вслух.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — успокаивает Луи. — Ты не обязан говорить об этом.  
  
Им позволено иметь свои секреты. Гарри скажет ему, когда будет готов. И даже если нет, это всё равно хорошо.  
  
— Ты же не планируешь снова переезжать, верно? — спрашивает Томлинсон. Идея Гарри, исчезающего из его жизни в один день, словно его там никогда и не было, пугает его больше, чем ему хочется признать.  
  
— Надеюсь, нет. Маме нравится здесь её работа, и это хорошо.  
  
— Чем она занимается?  
  
Стайлс выглядит недоуменно.  
  
— Ты не знаешь?  
  
Гарри уже говорил ему? Он не мог. Луи бы запомнил это, как запомнил всё о нём, бережно раскладывая по полочкам все кусочки Гарри Стайлса, хотя и не хотел делать этого.  
  
— Она работает на твоего отца, — Гарри морщит нос, смотря на Луи. — Не знаю, почему я… Я просто предположил, что ты знаешь. Сейчас, думая об этом, я даже не представляю, как ты мог бы узнать, но… да.  
  
— Я не знал, — наверное, потому, что его отец даже не знает имён его друзей. — Я надеюсь, он не относится к ней, как мудак.  
  
Гарри смеётся. Это тот восхитительный взрыв звука, который Луи учится любить.  
  
— Ну, нет. Он типа босс босса её босса. Она управляет интернами. Но… твой отец — основатель Томлинсон и Тэйт, верно? Я просто предположил из-за имени, но…  
  
— Да, это он. Томлинсон и… да. Полагаю, это единственное название, способное уместить в себе всё его огромное эго.  
  
— Не могу винить его. Если бы у меня была своя компания, я бы тоже назвал её в свою честь.  
  
— Ну, будем честными, твоё имя прекрасно смотрелось бы на здании.  
  
— Не-а, — Гарри качает головой, улыбаясь своим ботинкам, и Луи не может удержаться. Прежде, чем он это осознаёт, его пальцы касаются кудряшек, постоянно спадающих на глаза Гарри.  
  
Он отстраняется в ту секунду, когда Стайлс поднимает на него взгляд, потому что один раз — это приемлемо. Два раза за такой маленький промежуток времени заставляют Луи чувствовать себя нервным и разоблачённым.  
  
— Давай, — он поднимается, засовывая руки себе под мышки, чтобы удержать себя от перехода других границ. — Становится прохладно.  
  
Гарри не упоминает этого и ведёт себя так, словно ничего странного не произошло. Луи благодарен ему за это.  
  
— Я хочу чего-нибудь сладкого, — говорит младший, отставая от Луи на шаг. — Думаешь, в доме есть какие-нибудь сладости?  
  
— Перри помешана на кексах, и я знаю, где она их прячет. Уверен, мы сможем найти что-нибудь.  
  
— Я люблю кексы, — улыбка Гарри настолько яркая, что почти больно на неё смотреть. Жаль только, что Луи мазохист.  
  
Им удаётся найти неоткрытую коробку красных бархатных кексов, покрытых розовой глазурью, и они садятся на пол маленького шкафа для веников с одинокой лампочкой, качающейся над их головами. Пыльно, тесно и вроде как  _идеально_.  
  
Они сидят лицом друг к другу, их колени соприкасаются, словно собираются проделать дыру в тайнике Перри, а обувь Луи отброшена в сторону.  
  
— Она убьёт меня, если поймет, что это я. Просто, чтобы ты знал, — говорит Луи, наблюдая за тем, как тусклый жёлтый свет бросает тень на лицо Гарри. Это кажется знакомым. — Почему ты делаешь это?  
  
— Делаю что? — Гарри поднимает на него взгляд, облизывая губы.  
  
— Съедаешь сначала всю глазурь.  
  
— Потому что это — лучшая часть, — он доедает глазурь, гудя в удовольствии и не подозревая о том, какой эффект это производит на Луи.  
  
— Но потом у тебя остаётся просто пустой кекс. Кому нравится есть кекс без глазури?  
  
— Но что, если начнётся землетрясение, или метеорит упадёт на Землю, и к этому времени ты уже съешь самую невкусную часть и никогда не сможешь съесть глазурь?  
  
— Это так нелепо.  
  
— Или что, если существует вор кексов, который крадёт их перед тем, как ты сможешь съесть глазурь? Когда-нибудь думал об этом? — на лице Гарри расцветает ухмылка, его пальцы липкие от сахара, и Луи думает, что никогда не сможет забыть этот момент, даже если попытается.  
  
— Встречал множество воров кексов, не так ли?  
  
— Кучу, — с серьёзным выражением лица отвечает Гарри. — Они более распространённые, чем ты думаешь.  
  
— Ты такой странный, — Луи улыбается в свой кекс и откусывает немного, чувствуя себя так, словно они — два беглеца, прячущиеся от внешнего мира.  
  
— Думаю, так и есть, — более тихо признаёт Стайлс, и внезапно его слова кажутся такими тяжёлыми, что это заставляет Луи поднять взгляд, заставляет хотеть почувствовать кожу Гарри и прошептать:  _«Ты идеален»_.  
  
— Мне нравится, что ты такой, — говорит он.  
  
— Не уверен насчёт этого, — кудрявый со смешком выдыхает и трясёт головой. — Я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что, но не знаю как.  
  
— Я никому не скажу, если это то, что ты-  
  
— Нет, — серьёзно говорит Гарри. — Нет, не поэтому. Я знаю, что ты не расскажешь.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Кудряшка, — Луи улыбается, пряча своё лицо за полусъеденным кексом. — Видишь? Я даже не наблюдаю за тобой. Может, меня вообще здесь нет.  
  
— Ты такой глупый.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Я думал, тебя здесь нет, — говорит Гарри, оборачивая пальцы вокруг запястья Луи и убирая руку с кексом от его лица. — Думал, ты не должен говорить.  
  
— Я могу отвернуться, если хочешь, — серьёзно предлагает Томлинсон. — Иногда так легче что-то рассказать.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, словно хочет что-то ответить, но в конце концов просто отпускает руку Луи и трясёт головой.  
  
— Ты действительно милый, знаешь.  
  
Как бы сильно Луи не хотелось сохранить эти слова и держать их близко к сердцу, он чувствует, что Гарри собирался сказать не это.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты отворачивался, — говорит младший. — Я хочу сказать это тебе, я просто… Я не уверен, что это вообще такое — то, что я хочу сказать, и это не так серьёзно, это просто-  
  
— Гарри, — нежно говорит Луи. — Ты несёшь чепуху.  
  
— Верно. Извини, — он выпускает шаткий вздох, и его щёки краснеют. — За мной такое наблюдается, когда я нервничаю.  
  
— Я слушаю, ладно? И, знаешь, тебе не нужно нервничать рядом со мной, хотя я уверен, что от этого ты не станешь менее нервным.  
  
— Не стану, — соглашается Гарри с грустной улыбкой и тянет за шнурок обуви, пытаясь отвлечься. Луи позволяет ему собраться с мыслями.  
  
— Это было просто… ладно, — говорит кудрявый, его взгляд прикован к обуви. — Поцелуи с ней.  
  
Томлинсон прикусывает щёку изнутри, чтобы остановить себя от вопросов. Гарри не нуждается в них сейчас.  
  
— Это было… это не было плохо. Это просто не чувствовалось так, как должно было? Никогда. Ни в первый раз, ни в прошлом году и ни сейчас, и я… мне почти восемнадцать, — Гарри покусывает зубами нижнюю губу и добавляет очень тихо. — Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, может, это со мной что-то не то.  
  
— Думаешь, это, эм… Извини.  
  
— Ты можешь спросить, знаешь? — легко говорит Гарри. — Я могу не ответить, но ты можешь спросить.  
  
— Думаешь, это может быть потому, что она… девушка?  
  
Даже при тусклом свете Луи может видеть, как розовые щёки Гарри становятся насыщеннее.  
  
— Я целовал и парня. Это не было… Я всегда чувствовал, словно чего-то не хватало. Это просто ненормально.  
  
Образовывается длинная пауза перед тем, как Гарри говорит снова, его взгляд неуверенно встречается со взглядом Луи.  
  
— В основном я не чувствую ничего. Более того — иногда это неуютная близость. Это странно?  
  
— Нет, это не так, — говорит Луи, и он имеет это в виду. Он не понимает, как Гарри может так легко открыться перед ним, словно его ничего не сдерживает. — Это не странно, Гарри.  
  
— Но это ненормально.  
  
— Нормальность переоценена. Всё в порядке, — приглушённый грохот музыки, проникающий через трещины, — единственный звук в маленькой комнате, и Луи хочется подобрать правильные слова, дать Гарри понять, что не важно, как он себя чувствует, это не делает его хуже. — Я думаю, каждый по-своему понимает, что такое нормально. Ты замечателен таким, какой ты есть.  
  
Гарри кажется готовым ответить что-то, но лишь вздыхает, прижимая руки к телу. Луи ещё никогда не хотел так сильно к нему прикоснуться.  
  
— Лу? — спрашивает Стайлс после длительного молчания.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Что, если, — он жуёт уголок своего рта, выпуская мысли наружу, — что, если я всегда буду чувствовать это? Даже когда… когда я буду встречаться с кем-то. Что, если это никогда не изменится, и человек почувствует, словно я не люблю его достаточно?  
  
Луи не думает, что это честно, потому что просто находиться рядом с Гарри лучше, чем близость с кем-либо другим.  
  
Он не говорит это вслух.  
  
— Ты бы действительно хотел встречаться с кем-то, из-за кого бы чувствовал себя так?  
  
— Не всегда дело в том, чего мы хотим. Иногда это просто… происходит. Иногда мы делаем глупые вещи, которые не стоят этого, но мы… мы всё равно их делаем.  
  
Луи не уверен, что знает, о чём они теперь говорят, но он замечает напряжённую линию между бровей Гарри, стыдливо опущенные плечи, и ему хочется знать достаточно, чтобы понимать.  
  
— Гарри, что бы ни случилось, это… это не делает тебя плохим человеком. Нежелание целоваться с людьми направо и налево не делает тебя неправильным.  
  
— Да?  
  
Луи не может выдержать взгляда на себе от Гарри, словно тот не может поверить в это.  
  
— Послушай меня, — он придвигается, сопротивляясь желанию обернуть руки вокруг Гарри. — С тобой всё в полном порядке. Всё правильно. Хорошо?  
  
Стайлс пожимает плечами, опуская взгляд.  
  
— Если кто-то скажет тебе иначе, сообщи мне, и я разыграю его так жестоко, что он будет жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ага?  
  
Гарри не улыбается, но его тело потихоньку расслабляется.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
После того, как они отстраняются друг от друга и уничтожают ещё по одному кексу в полной тишине, младший снова говорит.  
  
— Ты не против? Когда я становлюсь приставучим и чувствительным с тобой? Потому что я не хочу заставлять тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно, так что, если ты-  
  
— Гарри, я когда-нибудь выглядел так, словно против?  
  
Тот обдумывает это, аккуратно подбирая слова.  
  
— Возможно, ты просто слишком мил, чтобы сказать мне. Может, я нарушаю границы, не осознавая этого, — он хмурится, и Луи хочется пододвинуться и разгладить складку между его бровями большим пальцем.  
  
— Запускать руки в чьи-то штаны для быстрой мастурбации. Думаю, это могло бы считаться нарушением границ.  
  
Гарри фыркает, и Луи ухмыляется в ответ, гордясь, что морщинка превращается в неуверенную улыбку.  
  
— Хотя это не всегда нежелательно, чтобы ты знал, — он подмигивает, пытаясь сделать улыбку мальчика ещё шире.  
  
— Думаю, всегда хорошо сначала вежливо спросить.  
  
— Конечно. С манерами ты далеко пойдёшь.  
  
Гарри посылает ему быструю ухмылку, напряжение в воздухе растворяется, хотя его тяжкий вес ещё не забыт.  
  
Ещё несколько кексов становятся жертвами их жадности, прежде чем они, наконец-то, встают с пола, наполненные сахаром и этим чувством. Словно существуют какие-то невидимые нити, связывающие их вместе. И это плохо, болезненно и очень плохо. Потому что Луи должен держать свои чувства в тайне, не пытаясь ещё сильнее сопротивляться нитям, пока они оба не окажутся запутанными в них.  
  
— Подожди, — говорит Гарри, прикасаясь к плечу шатена, как только тот надевает обувь и собирается открыть дверь.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
Гарри стоит прямо напротив него, и его острожные пальцы, придерживающие челюсть Луи, ошеломляют старшего и оставляют неподвижным.  
  
— У тебя, — брови Стайлса сдвигаются, когда он смотрит на губы Луи, и тот никогда не чувствовал себя настолько неловко. — Глазурь.  
  
Луи не смог бы ответить, даже если бы попытался.  
  
Большой палец парня вытирает его нижнюю губу, и если бы Гарри сейчас прижал ладонь к сердцу Луи, он бы в мгновение узнал, что то собирается выпрыгнуть из его груди и взлететь.  
  
— Вот. Убрал. Не хотел, чтобы Перри поймала тебя с уликами нашего преступления.  
  
— Здорово, — выдыхает Луи, проклиная себя за такую реакцию на малейшее прикосновение. Слабый, слабый, слабый. — Это… это было бы ужасно.  
  
— Для чего ещё нужны друзья, верно? — с пальцами Гарри, обёрнутыми вокруг его запястья, Томлинсон открывает дверь и выходит с младшим наружу.  
  
Друзья. Он может сделать это. Он может. Всё, что нужно сделать, — не поскользнуться и не влюбиться сильнее, чем сейчас.  
  
Это будет нормально. Он будет в порядке. Ему просто нужно пытаться сильнее.


	3. Chapter 3

Луи умирает.  
  
Если не головная боль, то сухость во рту точно его убивает. Его мучает жажда. Он даже не может почувствовать свою левую руку.  
  
После того, как он и Гарри выбрались из шкафа для веников, они захватили с собой большую чашу чего-то… Чего-то, где было намешано буквально всего понемногу, и Луи знал, что это было плохой идеей, как только попробовал это на вкус, но это никого из них не остановило.  
  
Наверное, это было не самым мудрым его решением.  
  
Он отдалённо помнит, как держался сзади за подол футболки Гарри к концу ночи, зарываясь лицом в его лопатки, когда они поднимались наверх. Как Гарри отклонился назад, чтобы прикоснуться к Луи. Это было неважной мелочью, и у него определённо не было причины вообще это помнить.  
  
Он моргает и открывает глаза, фокусируя взгляд на бежевом потолке гостевой комнаты Перри. По крайней мере, в этот раз его не стошнило на её персидский ковёр.  
  
Слева от него, где располагается кровать, Гарри стонет глубоким и хриплым голосом.  
  
Луи хочет скатиться с дивана и уползти отсюда так далеко, как только это возможно, пока он не сказал что-то глупое вроде  _«Я хочу, чтобы ты шептал грязные шуточки мне на ухо»._  
  
— Хорошо спалось? — вместо этого спрашивает он, тряся рукой и наблюдая за тем, как кровь снова начинает приливать к ней. Напомните ему никогда не засыпать с рукой, зажатой под задницей.  
  
Гарри в ответ тихо стонет что-то в подушку, падает на живот и располагает свои конечности в позе морской звезды.  
  
Луи внезапно радуется тому, что отверг прошлой ночью предложение Гарри разделить матрас королевского размера, потому что он был уверен, что разбудил бы его своим копошением во сне. Ему говорили, что он часто так делал.  
  
— У меня такое ощущение, что я умер, — шепчет Луи.  
  
— Ты практически даже не пил.  
  
— Ты издеваешься? В той чаше было всё. Чёртова  _чаша_ , Гарри.  
  
— Мне холодно, — вместо этого стонет Гарри, закутываясь в одеяло, выглядя словно человеческое буррито. Было бы гораздо легче, если бы это он ворочался во сне. Если бы это было всем, что он делал, Луи не хотелось бы ворковать над ним, прочёсывать кудряшки и мягко его целовать. — Лу?  
  
— Мм?  
  
— Иди ко мне?  
  
Гарри сонный, а Луи — слабак, которому тяжело сказать «нет».  
  
— Зачем? У меня, эм… ужасное утреннее дыхание. Ты слишком молод, чтобы умирать.  
  
— Мне всё равно, — просто отвечает Стайлс. — Просто не дыши мне в лицо, и всё будет в порядке. Просто… не мог бы ты обнять меня, пожалуйста?  
  
У Гарри след от подушки на щеке, а глаза опухшие. Он сонно моргает, терпеливо ожидая ответа Луи.  
  
Томлинсон в дерьме.  
  
— Конечно, я могу.  
  
Поэтому с чувством обречённости он перелезает на кровать и падает на свою сторону, откидывая руку в приглашении.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Гарри вылезает из-под одеяла, пододвигается ближе и устраивается под рукой Луи, крепко прижимаясь к парню.  
  
— Спасибо, — сонно бормочет он, щекоча кудряшками подбородок старшего. — Это мило.  
  
— Мило? — повторяет Луи, будучи близок к тому, чтобы обидеться по-настоящему. — Прошу прощения, я чемпион по обнимашкам. Я ожидаю великолепных комплиментов, и ни в одном из них не должно быть слова «мило».  
  
— Но это так. И мило — это… мило. Идеально, — Гарри прижимается к шее Луи, и это не должно ощущаться так уютно, но почему-то ощущается.  
  
— Идеально — это лучше. Ты прощён, — он должен или нет нюхать волосы Гарри? В любом случае, он не гордится тем, что делает это. — На этот раз.  
  
— Мы в порядке? — через некоторое время спрашивает Гарри. — Ты не считаешь меня странным после вчерашнего, ведь так?  
  
Луи знает, что для Гарри пытался превратить это в шутку, но то, что он собирается сказать в ответ, значит для него очень многое.  
  
— Нет ничего такого, что ты можешь сказать, заставив меня посчитать тебя странным. Даже если ты любишь есть кошачий корм в свободное время. Или лизать диванные подушки.  
  
Взрыв смеха Гарри достигает шеи Луи, и кудрявый тут же перекидывает свою руку через талию Томлинсона, чтобы притянуть его ближе.  
  
— Это довольно уникально.  
  
— Может, так я пытался сказать, что ты и сам уникальный.  
  
В ответ Гарри переплетает свои ноги с ногами Луи, отвечая:  
  
— Думаю, это нормально. Это так по-твоему.  
  
— Спасибо, — хмыкает Луи, пряча улыбку в волосах Гарри.  
  
Пальцы младшего лениво заползают под футболку Томлинсона, и он спрашивает тише, чем обычно:  
  
— Лу? Это нормально, если мы останемся вот так? Если мы, эм… ещё немного поспим?  
  
Луи надеется, что Гарри не слышит бешеное биение его сердца там, где они соприкасаются грудью.  
  
— Да, это нормально.  
  
Он не думает, что сможет достаточно успокоиться, чтобы снова заснуть, но оказывается не прав, потому что только сильнее обнимает Гарри, натягивает одеяло и позволяет сну овладеть ими.  
  


*****

  
  
— Вы двое правда близки, да? — спрашивает Лиам ни с того ни с сего.  
  
Луи и Лиам возвращаются вдвоём со школы, когда на небе внезапно начинают набегать чёрные тучи. Томлинсон засовывает руки в рукава толстовки, сгибаясь под напором ветра. Он пинает камушек на своём пути и отказывается смотреть на Лиама, не обращая внимания на прожигающий взгляд друга.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под этими словами?  
  
— Ты и Гарри, — почти осторожно произносит Лиам.  
  
Луи тяжело сглатывает, делая вдох и выдох. Ему очень некомфортно.  
  
— Ревнуешь, Пейно? Так бы сразу и сказал.  
  
Он шутливо толкает Лиама в бок, ухмыляется и пытается перевести тему. Луи не нравится, как это заставляет его лёгкие панически сжиматься.  
  
— Ну, я имею в виду, мы стали меньше разговаривать-  
  
— Оуу, да ладно, — Луи оборачивает руку вокруг плеч Лиама и прижимает его ближе. — Мне очень жаль, хорошо? Мы устроим себе братские посиделки на днях. Которых у нас не было летом, потому что вы двое очень грубо бросили меня в одиночестве.  
  
Лиам выпускает тяжелый вздох.  
  
— Луи, я не поэтому-  
  
Томлинсон отпускает его и хватается за лямки своего рюкзака, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, что сказать, убеждая себя, что всё не обернётся так, как он думает.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я едва ли видел тебя на той вечеринке, — тихо произносит Лиам.  
  
— Чувак, я удивлён, что ты вообще замечал что-то помимо лица Софии. Ты казался буквально прилепленным к нему, когда я в последний раз видел тебя той ночью.  
  
Лиам смущённо отводит взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Я бы предпочёл… не говорить об этом.  
  
— Что-то случилось? —  тут же спрашивает Луи. Зейн, лучший друг детства Лиама, тоже так подумал, когда позвонил Луи несколько дней назад, говоря, что Пейн был не в порядке, потому что не смеялся над Спанч Бобом. Луи подумал, что это было дерьмовым оправданием, пока тот не показался со сбритыми волосами.  
  
Лиам решил промолчать.  
  
— Зейн сказал-  
  
— Оу, так вы с Зейном теперь говорите обо мне за моей спиной? — раздражённо бубнит Пейн. — Я сказал ему не беспокоиться насчёт этого.  
  
— Ты говоришь так, словно мы нещадно перемываем тебе косточки, Пейно. Это неправда. Мы просто… В смысле, посмотри на свои волосы. В чём причина? Я думал, что это я здесь должен быть драматичным.  
  
Лиам вздыхает и поднимает свою руку, чтобы пропустить её через свои волосы, но тут же понимает, что их у него больше нет, и опускает её.  
  
— Мне просто захотелось изменить что-то. Не знал, что это конец света.  
  
Луи долго на него смотрит, пытаясь прощупать почву.  
  
— Не конец. И я могу ошибаться, но я вижу, что тебя что-то беспокоит, верь мне или нет. Ты не должен рассказывать, если не хочешь. Просто… знай, что можешь.  
  
Луи останавливается, цепляясь за рукав джинсовой рубашки Лиама, когда они доходят до его квартиры.  
  
— Ты один из моих лучших друзей. Ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно, ты знаешь это. Я никому не скажу.  
  
Лиам в ответ лишь хихикает. Это пустой звук.  
  
— Никто не может хранить секреты так, как ты, Томмо.  
  
Луи мнётся, будучи неуверенным. Было что-то в том, как Лиам сказал это.  
  
— Что это должно означать?  
  
— Просто… это улица с двусторонним движением, — Лиам смотрит вниз на руку Луи на его рукаве. — У меня такое ощущение, что ты от меня всё утаиваешь. Почему я должен рассказывать тебе что-то, когда ты сам едва ли можешь сделать это в ответ?  
  
— Лиам-  
  
Он отпускает рукав друга, понимая, как тот смотрит на него. Словно он может видеть Луи насквозь.  
  
— Если это то, о чём мы говорили… только что-  
  
— О Гарри, ты имеешь в виду.  
  
Луи сглатывает. В его горле резко становится сухо.  
  
— Не только. Обо всём, знаешь? У меня такое ощущение, что ты принимаешь всё близко к сердцу, — говорит Лиам. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что можешь доверять мне.  
  
— Я доверяю тебе.  
  
— Неужели? — Лиам достаёт ключи из кармана джинсов. Они звенят у него в руке. — Забудь. Всё в порядке.  
  
— Мы в порядке?  
  
Лицо Лиама смягчается, когда он притягивает Луи для крепкого объятия. Последнему не стыдно признать то, что он прильнул к Лиаму немного ближе, чем обычно.  
  
— Конечно. Я просто переживаю за тебя иногда.  
  
— Я доверяю тебе, — повторяет Луи. Он не может просто отпустить это. Это его вина. Он лучше в том, чтобы выслушивать и успокаивать окружающих, чем в том, чтобы подпускать их ближе к себе. Это похоже на то, что он перекладывает собственное бремя на чьи-то плечи.  
  
— Всё хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Я не пытаюсь заставить тебя почувствовать, словно ты должен мне что-то, — Лиам отпускает парня, делая шаг назад.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты менял своё мнение обо мне, — тихо признаётся Луи, когда сердцебиение отдаётся на кончике его языка. Он до ужаса напуган. Он вспоминает последний раз, когда признался в чём-то важном человеку, который был ему небезразличен. Это не закончилось хорошо.  
  
Хотя это ведь Лиам, да? Он бы так не поступил.  _Не поступил бы._  
  
— Почему это? Я и так половину времени думаю, что ты говнюк.  
  
Луи смеётся, тут же смущаясь, когда его глаза начинает жечь.  
  
— Чтобы узнать говнюка, нужно самому быть таким.  
  
Лиам улыбается в ответ, но его улыбка не выглядит столь же беззаботной, как обычно. Его брови хмурятся, когда он быстро вздыхает.  
  
— Слушай, не рассказывай мне того, чем не хочешь делиться, ладно? Это было глупо с моей стороны. Мне не стоило говорить всего этого. Просто… если ты хочешь, да. Ты можешь. Я буду здесь.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Луи, замечая дрожь в своих руках. Он хочет сказать это. Чёрт, он… он хочет. Мысль о том, чтоб рассказать кому-то, — облегчение. Если бы только он смог преодолеть панику, ножами врезающуюся в его грудь, он мог бы выговориться, и всё было бы легче. Возможно, тогда он бы не чувствовал себя обманщиком.  
  
Лиам делает шаг назад.  
  
— Увидимся завтра, да?  
  
Сейчас или никогда. Ему не стоит. Он не может.   
  
Или может?  
  
— Я гей.  
  
Лиам застывает, сохраняя молчание.  
  
Луи тяжело сглатывает, по нервной привычке собираясь поправить чёлку. Он сказал себе до этого, что неважно, как Лиам отреагирует, но ему всё равно сейчас немного не по себе. В конце концов, это важно, как бы сильно Луи не пытался заставить себя поверить, что это не так.  
  
— Ты не должен ничего говорить, — тут же добавляет он, приказывая своему голосу не дрожать. — Это просто… Это не важно. Это ничего не значит. Я не хочу, чтобы это что-то значило-  
  
Прежде чем Луи начнёт мямлить, Лиам подходит к нему, обнимая его так крепко, что шатену становится тяжело дышать.  
  
Лиам не говорит «Я знал это» или «Это немного стрёмно, да, чувак?».  
  
Он просто отвечает:   
  
— Я не поменял своё мнение о тебе. Я люблю тебя и рад, что ты сказал мне это.  
  
Луи обнимает друга в ответ и зарывается лицом в его плечо, немного посмеиваясь. Глупые руки не перестают дрожать. Он не может сказать, стало хуже или лучше. Возможно, он ещё сам не осознаёт.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, болван, — тихо шепчет Луи.  
  
— Лу?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Могу я спросить тебя кое о чём?  
  
— Уже спросил, — неуверенно отвечает Луи.  
  
Лиам сжимает его сильнее, раскачивая их из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Я серьёзно.  
  
— Ладно. Ладно, да. Давай.  
  
Пейн осторожно гладит его по спине, и Луи тут же задаётся вопросом, пытается ли таким образом тот подобрать правильные слова или просто уклоняется от ответа.  
  
— Вы с Гарри… Ты знаешь.  
  
— Не думаю, что знаю, — коротко отвечает Томлинсон.  
  
Он знает, что Лиам не станет делать из этого что-то странное, но кожа Луи всё ещё покалывает. Старые привычки тяжело забыть.  
  
— Вы встречаетесь? — наконец-то спрашивает друг. — Было грубо с моей стороны спрашивать об этом, да? Прости. Это не моё дело.  
  
И, да, ладно. Луи просто… Он становится чувствительным слишком быстро. Лиам не стал бы его осуждать.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Пейно. Мы друзья. Ничего больше.  
  
— Но ты думаешь, что он милый, — произносит Лиам.  
  
Луи может чувствовать своей щекой ухмылку Пейна, и он почти смеётся. Это ощущается… хорошо. Мило. Когда его так дразнят.  
  
— Заткнись. Уверен, каждый, кто встречает его, думает точно так же.  
  
Лиам сжимает Луи в объятиях ещё один раз перед тем, как отпустить. Он улыбается.  
  
— Вы смотритесь мило вместе, знаешь.  
  
Это глупо — то, каким довольным чувствует себя Луи. В любом случае, это бессмысленно.  
  
— Иди домой, пока я не отрёкся от тебя.  
  
Улыбка Лиама медленно гаснет, он смотрит на Луи серьёзнее, но не недружелюбно.  
  
— Я рад, что ты рассказал мне, знаешь. Я не скажу никому. Я просто… Я здесь для тебя.  
  
Луи никогда не признает, как много это значит для него. Он смыкает губы и кивает, пытаясь превратить это в шутку, тут же проваливая эту задачу.  
  
— Хорошо. Ага. Ценю это.  
  
— Люблю тебя, Томмо, — улыбается Лиам, делая ещё один шаг назад, ключи снова звенят у него руке.  
  
— Иди домой, пока я не начал плакать в общественном месте.  
  
Пейн улыбается в последний раз, поворачивается, крича через плечо:  
  
— Увидимся завтра, попугайчик.  
  
— Говнюк! — Луи наблюдает за тем, как друг уходит, чувствуя облегчение, которое не ощущал уже некоторое время.  
  


*****

  
  
Когда Луи приходит домой, там тихо и пусто, даже несмотря на то, что парень знает, что Эмми должна уже давно быть внутри.  
  
Когда он наконец-то находит девочку, она стоит напротив двери, ведущей в подвал, и её маленькая ладошка обёрнута вокруг дверной ручки.  
  
Что-то есть в этом такое, что заставляет Луи почувствовать себя некомфортно.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, букашка?  
  
Она отдёргивает руку, словно обожглась, и поворачивается к нему лицом, выглядя виноватой.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Там ничего нет. Просто большие страшные пауки, — и коробки. Много коробок, полных вещей, которые оставила мама. Луи не спускается туда больше года. Он не хочет их видеть. Это лишь напомнит ему обо всех тех моментах, что он с ней больше не проведёт.  
  
— Давай, — говорит он, протягивая руку. Последнее, в чём он нуждается, так это в том, чтобы Эмми споткнулась в темноте на лестнице и сломала себе ногу, пока его нет рядом.  
  
— Пауки всё равно милые, — отвечает девочка и отходит от двери, беря его за руку. — Мне скучно. Мы можем сделать что-нибудь весёлое? Ты можешь сыграть для меня?  
  
Луи спотыкается, ощущая, как сердце болезненно бьётся между рёбрами.  
  
— Не… не прямо сейчас, букашка.  
  
— Но, — начинает она, нахмурившись, — ты всегда говоришь так. Ты врёшь мне?  
  
Томлинсон вздыхает и приседает, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.  
  
— Мне жаль. Я просто… не уверен, что до сих пор знаю, как это делается.  
  
На самом деле он не врёт. Он не прикасался к пианино месяцами и теперь не знает, сможет ли вспомнить, как нажимать на правильные клавиши.  
  
— Вы с мамой часто вместе играли, — настаивает она, делая грустную мордашку. — Конечно, ты знаешь, как.  
  
— Я ценю твою уверенность, но… не прямо сейчас, ладно? — Луи выпрямляется. — Как насчёт того, что я позволю тебе поиграть с моими волосами?  
  
Эмми смотрит на него так, словно собирается ещё спорить, но всё же просто кивает и берёт его за руку, чтобы спуститься по лестнице.  
  
— Я собираюсь заплести их. И я использую блестящие банты.  
  
Это звучит как угроза.  
  
В этом случае приходится выбирать меньшее из двух зол.  
  
— Ладно. Постарайся на славу.  
  


*****

  
  
Когда он сказал: «Постарайся на славу», он на самом деле не имел в виду-  
  
— Ау!  
  
— Сиди ровно, пожалуйста, — говорит Эмми, пропуская свои маленькие пальчики через его волосы, когда они возвращаются в спальню. — Я ещё не закончила.  
  
— Ты такая командирша.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
На его телефоне мелькает новое сообщение от Лиама, и… чёрт. Он сказал Лиаму. Он сказал ему, и мир не взорвался.  
  
**Ли:**  надеюсь ты ок. люблю   
  
Луи задаётся вопросом, хватит ему смелости рассказать ещё кому-то, пройти через это снова.  
  
С одной стороны, Томлинсон не хочет этого. Он не желает ощущать, словно должен в чём-то признаться. Но, с другой стороны, он хочет перестать чувствовать, будто утаивает часть себя от людей, которые ему дороги.  
  
Парень кладёт телефон на пол рядом со своим бедром.  
  
— Думаешь, мне нужно подстричься?  
  
— Нет, — Эмми приглаживает его волосы, сидя сверху на кровати. — Мне нравится, когда они такие. Пушистые.  
  
— И за это спасибо, — Луи прислоняет голову к краю матраса, пододвигаясь, чтобы тыкнуть Эмми в щёку, позволяя себе обратить на неё всё внимание. — Так ты будешь парикмахером?  
  
— Я буду доктором, — отвечает она таким тоном, который подразумевает, что Луи её опять не слушал.  
  
Он хватает её за руку и перетягивает через плечо себе на ноги, щекоча, пока девочка не начинает пищать и чуть не ударяет его в челюсть.  
  
— Скажи, что я король этого поместья, чудовище!  
  
— Никогда! — Эмми смеётся тем своим глубоким смехом, который всегда занимал особое место в сердце Луи, извиваясь так сильно, что почти выбирается из его хватки. — Я к-король!  
  
— Этот дом слишком мал для нас двоих. Это война! — он хватает её за лодыжку, когда она пытается уползти, и щекочет её пятку до тех пор, пока девочка не начинает тяжело дышать, а румянец — пятнами проявляться на её щеках.  
  
— Л-лу, остановись!  
  
— Это не волшебное слово.  
  
Она хватается за его предплечье и больно кусает. Луи резко разжимает свои руки и отпрыгивает от сестры.  
  
— Твою мать, ты такая злая!  
  
— Ты ругнулся! — она указывает на него, восторженно раскрывая глаза.  
  
Он собирается начать второй раунд и напасть на неё, когда дверь в комнату резко открывается, и их отец появляется в дверном проёме.  
  
— Вы можете быть тише? Я пытаюсь работать.  
  
Это всё, что он говорит, перед тем как уйти, не закрыв за собой дверь. Воздух в комнате вдруг становится тяжёлым, и Эмми больше не улыбается. Иногда Луи просто хочет забрать её и уйти.  
  
— Луи?  
  
— Что такое, букашка?  
  
— Папа ненавидит нас?  
  
« _Тебе должно быть хоть какое-то дело до человека, чтобы ненавидеть его_ », — хочет сказать парень, но вовремя прикусывает свой язык. Папа не ненавидит их. Его просто уже ничего не волнует.  
  
— Не ненавидит, любовь моя. Он просто устал, потому что много работает. Всё в порядке, да?  
  
Он всегда говорит, что тот работает, но Луи однажды поймал его, сидящего на полу спальни и смотрящего на старую виолончель мамы. Тот не заметил Луи, и шатен никогда не упоминал об этом.  
  
Иногда он задаётся вопросом: это ли всё, что отец делает, когда возвращается из офиса и говорит, что «занят»? Проводит ли он это время, смотря на ночную рубашку, которую никому не было позволено стирать, сидит ли он за туалетным столиком, где её духи стоят на том же месте, где она их оставила, и шёлковый шарф перекинут через спинку стула?  
  
Эмми подходит к брату, чтобы облокотиться на него.  
  
— Ты любишь меня?  
  
— Больше всего на свете, — отвечает он, тут же целуя её в макушку.  
  
— Даже когда я кусаю тебя? — шепчет она в его грудь.  
  
— Особенно тогда, — он касается своими пальцами её блондинистых волос, желая, чтобы она могла остаться так навечно и никогда не вырастать. — Кусай любого парня, который не так на тебя посмотрит. Или просто на тебя посмотрит. Или захочет встречаться с тобой, когда ты будешь старше. Намного старше. Лет в тридцать, по крайней мере.  
  
— Иу, я никогда не буду встречаться с мальчиками. Они противные.  
  
— Хэй! Я мальчик, и я не противный. Могу заверить тебя, я принимаю душ почти каждый день.  
  
— Иногда у тебя воняют ноги.  
  
— Забери свои слова назад! — он начинает щекотать её, пока она не ударяет его локтем в живот. Он бы гордился ею, если бы ему не было на самом деле больно. Чёрт возьми.  
  
— А ты бы встречался с мальчиком?  
  
Выражение боли застывает на лице Луи, и несколько секунд он не уверен, правильно ли расслышал.  
  
— Ну, эм… Нет. Я не, нет… Э-  
  
Должно быть, это какая-то шутка свыше, плохая карма, которую он заработал за все разы, когда блевал в чужую обувь или списывал на тесте. Имя Гарри высвечивается на его телефоне, и довольное лицо кудрявого ухмыляется с экрана.  
  
Эмми поднимает телефон с пола и отвечает на звонок раньше, чем Томлинсон успевает моргнуть.  
  
— Это телефон Лу. Меня зовут Эмми.  
  
Она кивает, словно Гарри на самом деле может видеть её.  
  
— Привет. Ты знаешь, что твой голос очень глубокий?  
  
Луи собирает себя в кучу и вытягивает руку, приподнимая бровь в безмолвном приказе отдать ему его чёртов телефон.  
  
— Я в порядке. Только что закончила заплетать волосы Лу. Ты должен увидеть, как красиво он выглядит.  
  
Когда она усмехается после того, как Гарри что-то ей отвечает, Луи хочется закричать. Но ему нравится думать, что у него осталась ещё хоть капля самоуважения, поэтому он спокойно выпрямляется и жестом показывает Эмми отдать ему телефон.  
  
— Думаю, он злится, что я забрала его телефон, — она смотрит на него, явно не сожалея о содеянном. — Мы говорили о мальчиках. Он сказал мне-  
  
Это последняя капля. Луи вырывает телефон из её руки, затем смотрит на него, начиная паниковать.  
  
Эмми невинно ему улыбается.  
  
Иногда он думает, что она является отпрыском дьявола.  
  
Томлинсон прочищает горло, радуясь, что Гарри не может увидеть его красное лицо, и прижимает телефон к уху.  
  
— Эм… привет. Это Луи, наконец-то. Извини за мою сестру, не обращай внимания на неё. Она даже не может зашнуровать свои ботинки.  
  
— Я могу!  
  
— Она милая, — отвечает Гарри с улыбкой в голосе. — Из того, что я смог узнать, пока ты грубо не отнял у неё телефон.  
  
— Так вот, значит, как? Вы двое объединились против меня? Я сейчас заполню официальную жалобу, — он вдруг понимает, что, если бы можно было использовать телефон, как в фильмах 90-х, он бы, не раздумывая, наматывал сейчас шнур себе на палец.  
  
Гарри глубоко и тепло смеётся.  
  
— Уверен, я смогу заставить её рассказать мне все неловкие истории о тебе.  
  
— Ох, думаю, она и сама будет рада тебе их рассказать, — Луи кладёт голову на матрас, смотря на Эмми краем глаза. — Изменщица.  
  
— Лу? — почти нервно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи садится прямо и сильнее прижимает телефон к уху.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты не против, если я, — начинает Гарри, — если… эм, если я приду к тебе сейчас? Как бы, ты не должен говорить-  
  
— Да, конечно, можешь, — Луи подтягивает ноги к себе, кладя на колени подбородок. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь. В любое время.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Стайлс. — Просто… пришли мамины друзья, и я не хочу мешать им.  
  
— Не глупи и тащи свою задницу сюда. Я закрою маленького монстра в подземелье, она не побеспокоит нас, — он многозначительно смотрит на Эмми. Её надутые губы и глаза аля я-ни-в-чём-не-виновата не препятствуют тому, что Луи не перестанет держать на неё обиду, пока не станет старым и страшным.  
  
— Не-а. Она милая, — улыбается Гарри. — Мне нравятся дети. Я просто проведу время с вами двумя, если это нормально.  
  
Конечно, ему нравятся дети. Луи был бы не удивлён, узнав, что в свободное время Гарри спасает малышей тюленей и разжёвывает еду для новорождённых птенцов-сирот.  
  
— Более чем нормально, Эйч.  
  
Он диктует Гарри свой адрес, завершает вызов и громко стонет в постельное покрывало. На полу куча грязной одежды, а в квартире буйствует ребёнок, который может саботировать, и лёгкое чувство тошноты бурлит в животе из-за чувств, которые Луи испытывает к Гарри.  
  
Но помимо этого он абсолютно в порядке.  
  


*****

  
  
— Твой дом действительно очень большой, — тихо произносит Гарри, широко распахивая глаза, поворачиваясь, чтобы полностью рассмотреть гостиную. Мраморный пол, высокие потолки, серые и белые оттенки декора. Это красивый дом, действительно, он просто не похож на большую часть дома Стайлса.  
  
— Да, он… большой. Как-то меня наругали за то, что я ездил на скейте по коридору, когда был моложе. Несколько раз, на самом деле.  
  
— Какой смысл иметь большой дом, если ты не можешь надлежаще его использовать?  
— спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Точно.  
  
Луи делает шаг вперёд, но младший хватает его за запястье и удерживает, притягивая ближе к себе.  
  
— Лу–  
  
Тот мельком смотрит вниз на их соединенные руки, на то, как большой палец Гарри успокаивающе водит круги на его запястье, прямо там, где пульс барабанит под тонкой кожей.  
  
— Спасибо, что позволил мне приехать, — произносит младший, наклоняя голову набок, смотря на Луи долгим взглядом. — Ты ведь правда не возражаешь, не так ли?  
  
— Ни в коем случае. Тебе здесь всегда рады, — отвечает Луи, чувствуя, как запястье начинает покалывать. — Теперь пойдём, я покажу тебе свою комнату.  
  
Гарри тут же отпускает руку. Луи тоже.  
  
— Хорошая идея, потому что здесь немного, хм… холодно.  
  
— Правда? — хмурится Томлинсон. — Никогда этого не замечал.  
  
— Совсем немного, — шепчет Гарри, ступая за Луи вверх по широкой лестнице. — Я уверен, что в твоей комнате полный беспорядок. Насколько рисунков из детства. Может быть, большая статуя Человека-Паука.  
  
— Ты только что назвал меня грязнулей? И ботаником? — Луи приподнимает одну бровь, не в силах сдержать улыбку, потому что Гарри частично прав.  
  
— Я ошибаюсь?  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Я честно предупреждаю. Я действительно пытался убраться.  
  
Он собрал всю грязную одежду с пола и бросил её в корзину, но тем не менее парочка носков выглядывает из-под комода, а несколько футболок — из кромок шкафа.  
  
— Я знал это, — произносит Гарри с торжеством в голосе, когда они входят в комнату Луи. — Я знал, что тебе нравятся Марвеловские штуки.  
  
Стены Луи увешаны чем только можно. Плакатами групп, супергероями, футбольными легендами, рисунками Эмми. На полу мягкий бежевый ковёр, потому что парень любит ходить босиком, иногда также ему нравится сидеть с кипой бумаг на коленях, готовых к заполнению. Как ни странно, не только с набросками членов.  
  
— Не будь таким самодовольным. Ты ещё много не знаешь обо мне, — Луи садится в центр своей постели в индийском стиле. — Скандальные, ужасные вещи.  
  
Гарри в ответ пожимает плечами и присоединяется к нему, ложась рядом на живот и скрещивая руки под щекой. Луи хочется провести пальцами по волосам младшего, коснуться маленькой ямочки в нижней части позвоночника, когда старая чёрная футболка задирается. Хочется засунуть палец в маленькую дырочку в ткани на плече Гарри.  
  
— Ну, я хочу. Я хочу знать всё, что ты хочешь сказать мне, — Стайлс переворачивается на спину, руки покорно занимают своё место на животе, одно колено поднимается вверх. Он выглядит так обыденно, так по-домашнему, что Луи тяжело отвести взгляд.  
  
Он спрашивает себя, должен ли он рассказать Гарри про свою ориентацию, или, может, тот уже давно обо всём догадался. Всё казалось проще с Гарри.  
  
— Это кудри. Они заслуживают доверия. Я бы, скорее всего, рассказал тебе, что ворую чужое белье, сам того не желая.  
  
— Ладно, — Гарри лениво улыбается, закрывая глаза.  
  
Луи ложится рядом с ним, сворачиваясь калачиком на боку.  
  
— Что ты ответишь, если я… Если я скажу тебе…  
  
Стайлс открывает глаза, видимо, ощущая внезапное волнение Луи. Он переворачивается на бок, так что теперь они оказываются лицом к лицу, и засовывает руку под подушку.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
— Если я скажу тебе, — парень издаёт хриплый смешок, его сердцебиение учащается, когда Гарри упирается костяшками пальцев в его предплечье и аккуратно начинает проводить ими вверх и вниз по его коже. — Что, эм, если вместо женского белья я бы украл… мужское, что бы ты сказал?  
  
Гарри не отдаляется, не пугается и не замирает. Он оборачивает руку вокруг талии Луи и притягивает его к себе так близко, что кончики их носов почти соприкасаются, как и колени. Они вместе лежат на его подушке, и Луи тут же приходит в голову то, что, когда он ляжет спать, он, скорее всего, почувствует запах Гарри на наволочке.  
  
Он чувствует спокойное дыхание Стайлса на своих губах, когда тот отвечает:  
  
— Тогда я бы сказал: «Надеюсь, что бельё было не слишком грязным, только если это не твой пунктик, и надеюсь, что ты счастлив».  
  
Луи смеётся с облегчением даже при том, что знает, что в его словах не было ничего, о чём следовало переживать. Он вспоминает, как Гарри говорил ему, что уже целовался с мальчиком, но, чёрт, ему так страшно его спрашивать об этом.  
  
— Я могу спросить тебя кое о чём? — наконец набравшись храбрости, говорит Луи, лениво теребя простыни в том, почти несуществующем пространстве между ними, где он уместил свои руки. Он может чувствовать жар, исходящий от Гарри, и ему хочется чертовки утонуть в парне.  
  
— Конечно, — Гарри потирает спину Луи, отчего футболка немного задирается в движении.  
  
— Это по-другому? Ну, когда ты целуешься с парнем? И я знаю, что ты не такой, ты говорил, что это было не так здорово для тебя, но… это ощущается по-другому?  
  
Гарри молчит, размышляя об этом. Удерживать взгляд становится тяжело, но Луи не мог бы отвести его, даже если бы попытался.  
  
— Немного. Это, эм, немного грубее. Если у него есть щетина. Щёки девочек мягче, как правило, но не всегда. Не то чтобы я целовал многих девушек, — его рука возобновляет ленивое движение вверх и вниз по спине Луи, кончики пальцев задевают голую кожу поясницы шатена. Он чувствует это во всём теле до самых кончиков пальцев. — Так ты никогда не-  
  
— Не хотел… Ты знаешь. Я целовал нескольких девушек. Это не чувствовалось правильным.  
  
Он не говорит, что когда-то пробовал. Один раз в мужской раздевалке в своей старой частной школе. Он попросил об этом своего лучшего друга, который тут же оттолкнул его с отвращением на лице и рассказал всем, что Луи пытался поцеловать его. После этого Томлинсон был вынужден сменить школу.  
  
— Я могу, эм, — тихо произносит Гарри, облизывая нижнюю губу. — Я могу… поцеловать тебя. Если хочешь. Чтобы понять, каково это. Не бойся… Я никому не расскажу. Даже не–  
  
— Гарри, — Луи приходится напомнить себе, как дышать, думать. — Я не считаю, что это… Что, если это всё испортит?  
  
Что, если Гарри начнёт ненавидеть его? Луи не сможет справиться с этим.  
  
— Я не думаю, что это случится, если мы… если мы оба хотим этого, — рука Гарри замирает на спине Луи, и отсутствие движения странно приводит старшего к мысли о тяжести руки Гарри. Теплоте его прикосновения. — Ничего не изменится. Это просто. Просто поцелуй.  
  
Луи изо всех сил пытается не поддаться искушению. Это так соблазнительно, что его пробивает дрожь от необходимости сократить расстояние и почувствовать вкус мягких пухлых губ Гарри.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь это только потому, что чувствуешь себя нехорошо из-за меня? — спрашивает он, сводя это всё к шутке, потому что часть его переживает, что Гарри делает это только ради подвига.  
  
— Нет, Лу. Нет. У тебя может быть любой, кого ты только пожелаешь. Я просто, — Стайлс пристально смотрит на Луи, медленно опускает ресницы и моргает, переводя взгляд на руку Томлинсона, покоящуюся на кровати между ними, — подумал, что это может быть лучше для тебя, если бы ты смог сделать это, не переживая о том, что кто-то расскажет, и… — он замолкает, расстраиваясь. — Глупая идея, да? Мы можем забыть, что я когда-либо-  
  
— Нет, я хочу, — Луи видит, как лицо Гарри слегка краснеет после этих слов, отчего чувствует себя ужасно до такой степени, что хочет ударить себя и начать умолять не запарывать всё окончательно. — Я не думаю, что я когда-либо чувствовал себя более комфортно с кем-то, чем с тобой.  
  
Он слегка тянет Гарри за воротник футболки и делает глубокий вдох.  
  
— Я хочу. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто я использую тебя.  
  
— Это неплохой вид использования, Лу, — спокойно отвечает Гарри, уголки его рта приподнимаются в робкой улыбке, хотя лицо по-прежнему пунцовое от смущения. — Я предложил это. И это не похоже на… Это просто один поцелуй. Это будет очень приятно. Немного похоже на объятия, просто… добавим немного наших губ.  
  
Луи хихикает в ответ.  
  
— Это самая лучшая вещь, которую ты когда-либо говорил.  
  
— Спасибо, — смущённо отвечает Гарри, но тем не менее между ними витает лёгкое напряжение, поскольку Стайлс ждёт, когда Луи ответит ему «да» или «нет».  
  
Томлинсон ещё даже не поцеловал парня, но уже медленно сгорает, а его сердце бешено колотится. Он знает, что если сделает это, то проведёт всю свою жизнь, вспоминая этот момент, будучи в курсе, что для Гарри это была просто приятная вещь, просто ещё один поцелуй, который для него ничего не значит.  
  
Луи такой чертовски эгоистичный. Всегда таким был. Он хочет обладать чем-то просто по щелчку пальцев.  
  
— Могу я тогда поцеловать тебя? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь ближе, пока его нос не задевает нос Гарри. — Сам?  
  
— Да, конечно, — шепчет Стайлс, кончиками пальцев касаясь лопаток Луи. — Иди сюда.  
  
Томлинсон нервно облизывает губы и скользит рукой от воротника Гарри вверх к его щеке, испытывая чувство, будто никогда в жизни никого не целовал. Возможно, так и есть. Он никогда в жизни не целовал кого-то, к кому  _так_  много чувствовал. Это огромная разница.  
  
Их слегка приоткрытые губы встречаются в мягком, лёгком поцелуе, едва касаясь. Луи всё равно дрожит, подавляя стон в глубине горла, когда решительно прижимает свои губы крепче к губам Гарри.  
  
Тот подпрыгивает от неожиданности, резко выдыхая через нос, и целует в ответ ещё сильнее, острыми зубами царапая нижнюю губу Луи. Сердце импульсивно стучит в груди и рвётся наружу. Футболка противно прилипает к спине.  
  
Кудряшки Гарри мягкие и находятся прямо в том месте, где Луи не может остановить себя от прикосновения к ним и от того, чтобы потянуть за них. Парни делают вдох и снова встречаются губами, создавая такое идеальное прикосновение, что голова Луи начинает кружиться.  
  
Целовать Гарри — это словно найти что-то, что Луи потерял и забыл об этом. Словно он уже знал эти губы. Эту мягкую влажность. Нежное давление зубов Гарри. Дрожь его ресниц на щеках Луи и тихие звуки, которые он не может не издавать.  
  
«Я знаю тебя», — хочется вцеловать в рот Гарри, зажимая его нижнюю губу, теряясь, потому что Луи не может вспомнить как, когда или почему…  
  
Это похоже на попытку удержать воду в ладони.  
  
Может, если он поцелует Гарри глубже, то вспомнит все недостающие части?  
  
Они разрывают поцелуй, тяжело дыша, прижимаясь друг к другу лбами. Звук их дыхания кажется диссонансом с оглушающей тишиной.  
  
Луи скользит рукой по волосам Гарри, целуя кончик его носа, потому что. Просто так. Это первый и последний раз, когда он действительно может позволить себе это, и осознание действительности болью отдаётся в груди.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Луи, ненавидя себя за то, насколько хрипло звучит его голос. За то, что он не может сдержаться, проходясь пальцем по мягкой щеке Гарри, прежде чем окончательно заставить себя отстраниться.  
  
Гарри проводит рукой по его пояснице, не отпуская.  
  
— Не уходи.  
  
Он не хочет уходить, ему просто нужно немного расстояния между ним и красным опухшим ртом Гарри. Но он подаётся вперёд за ещё одним поцелуем, которому не находит оправдания.  
  
Он ошибался. Одного поцелуя с Гарри никогда бы не будет достаточно. Это лишь заставляет его сильнее жаждать.  
  
_«Ни к чему не приведёт»._  
  
— Хорошо, — лениво улыбается Гарри, поглаживая нижнюю часть спины Луи. Он кажется потрясённым. Неуверенным в себе. — Эм, что скажешь? Тебе понравилось? Ты не жалеешь об этом?  
  
Насколько драматичным будет звучать, если Луи скажет, что он никогда не сможет поцеловать кого-либо, не сравнивая этого человека с Гарри?  
  
— Конечно, нет, это лучший поцелуй, который у меня когда-либо был, — признаётся Луи, переплетая свои ноги с конечностями Гарри. — Я уверен, что я действительно гей. Спасибо, что помог мне осознать это.  
  
— Лу? — тихо спрашивает Стайлс, обнимая старшего и пряча лицо в сгибе его шеи.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Я чувствую себя немного странно, — смущённо отвечает кудрявый.  
  
Томлинсон прижимает Гарри ближе, волнуясь.  
  
— Это потому, что мы–  
  
— Нет, — сразу отвечает тот, качая головой. — Я имею в виду. Не потому, что мы поцеловались, просто… мне кажется, что я упускаю что-то, знаешь, как… Не знаю. Я не могу объяснить это. Словно я что-то забыл?  
  
Кожа Луи тут же покрывается мурашками. Он вздрагивает, говоря себе, что не чувствует то же самое.  
  
— Если ты намекаешь на то, что мы должны работать над сочинением по английскому, мне придётся остановить тебя прямо сейчас.  
  
Гарри щипает Луи за бок, немедленно смягчая это извиняющимися движениями пальцев, даже несмотря на то, что это было не больно.  
  
— Почему я терплю тебя?  
  
— Потому что я дарю самые лучшие объятия? — шелестит парень за ухом младшего, делая вид, что не чувствует, как тот дрожит.  
  
— Я требую качественные обнимашки. Их трудно найти.  
  
— Очень мужественно!  
  
— Эй, — протестует Гарри, тепло дыша в шею Луи. — Обнимашки — это не по-мужски.  
  
Луи борется с улыбкой и проигрывает.  
  
— Кто тебе это сказал?  
  
— Моя мама, — обиженно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо, я дам тебе это.  
  
Он не должен чувствовать себя так легко, находясь рядом с Гарри. Быть так близко к нему, не ощущая себя неловко после того, как они поцеловались.  
  
— Надеюсь, это не жутко или что-то вроде того, но ты очень хорошо пахнешь, — говорит Стайлс, прижимая нос к ложбинке горла Луи, и, возможно, шатен слишком рано заговорил и сглазил.  
  
В некотором смысле это так и есть.  
  
— Как и ты.  
  
Он лениво играет с локонами на затылке младшего, не говоря о том, что иногда запах Гарри вызывает у него дежавю. От того пахнет чем-то сладким и странно знакомым.  
  
— Стараюсь изо всех сил, — отвечает Стайлс и уговаривает Луи лечь на спину, садясь на него сверху и зажимая своё бедро между бёдер Луи. Он задаётся вопросом, так ли это ощущается — быть частью одного целого. Стали ли бы их сердцебиения синхронными, если бы они долго просидели так.  
  
— Это нормально? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да, всё хорошо, — а ещё он тёплый. Настолько тёплый, что это посылает горячие искорки удовольствия по телу Луи. Трудно поверить, что он не знает этого мальчика в течение многих лет. Что может быть настолько комфортно рядом с ним за столь короткое время.  
  
Гарри тихо выдыхает в ключицы Луи и слегка пробегается кончиками пальцев от плеча парня вниз до внутреннего сгиба локтя.  
  
— Кстати, я обычно не делаю этого, — говорит Томлинсон, будучи уверенным, что Гарри не увидит его смущённое лицо и то, как неловко он себя чувствует.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Это всё… Позволять людям прикасаться ко мне так, как делаешь это ты, — Луи закрывает глаза, слушая, как спокойно бьётся сердце в груди Гарри. — Это, должно быть, колдовство.  
  
— Так и есть, — бормочет Стайлс Луи в грудь. — Я обманул тебя. На самом деле я мстительная старая ведьма. Мщу тебе в форме обнимашек.  
  
Беспокойство зарождается в груди Луи, заставляя сердце биться быстрее. Он моргает, сжимая футболку Гарри в руках.  
  
_**«Думаешь, можешь отнять то, что принадлежит мне? Как насчёт того, чтобы я отнял то, что принадлежит тебе?»**_ _Чёрные глаза, огонь и смех. Кровь, стекающая по костяшкам его пальцев._  
  
— Ты в порядке, Лу?  
  
Его ответ прерван мягким стуком в дверь, прежде чем та открывается. Он нерешительно моргает, надеясь, что Гарри не чувствует его дрожь.  
  
— Так-так, кто это у нас? Знаменитая Эмми? — довольно спрашивает Гарри, садясь на кровати и поднимая Луи.  
  
Шатен наблюдает за тем, как Стайлс садится на колено перед его сестрой и целует её руку, которая выглядит такой крошечной в огромной ладони Гарри, и Луи не может побороть улыбку, забывая об эхо в голове. Наверное, ему когда-то это приснилось, и он вспомнил об этом только сейчас.  
  
Эмми ухмыльнулась Гарри, поражённая. Всегда хорошо знать, что его семья обладает нулевым иммунитетом к обаянию Стайлса.  
  
И, несмотря на то, что ему нравилось быть в центре внимания младшего, провести остаток дня, будучи прижатым к его боку, пока Эмми цепляет блестящие банты на волосы Гарри, так же хорошо.  
  
Позже той ночью, когда Гарри уже ушёл домой, Эмми даёт Луи свой рисунок, на котором изображены он и Гарри, где у них вместо глаз сердечки, и, возможно, он вешает его на стену, и это не ощущается чем-то неправильным.  
  
Возможно, на этот раз его сон будет спокойным.  
  


*****

  
_Он знает, что мечтает о другом, когда открывает глаза, стоя посреди большой декоративной гостиной, с огнём, сверкающим в камине. Он держит поднос с чашкой чая и пытается не пролить. Прежде чем он смог собрать свои мысли воедино, ноги уже ведут его в вперёд, мимо рояля с нотами, лежащими поверх крышки, деревянные ножки которого украшают маленькие белые чехлы. Всего несколько недель назад, когда дом был пуст, они сидели на скамье, и мальчик пытался научить Луи играть. Вспоминать об этом больно.  
  
Женщина, сидящая в кресле у камина, его не узнаёт. Она одета в плотный тёмно-синий корсет, ровно держащий её спину и плавно переходящий в тяжёлую юбку до пола, которая не кажется удобной. Она, похоже, не выглядит задумчивой, брови её нахмурены, а взгляд потерян, когда она смотрит на огонь.  
  
Сморщенные ноги и тёмные круги под глазами прибавляют ей возраста.  
  
— Можешь оставить, — говорит она, побуждая его продолжить движение. Он откладывает поднос на небольшой деревянный столик сбоку и ждёт, пока она переключит внимание.  
  
— Доктор Гал сказал, — тяжело дыша, начинает говорить она, — сказал, что только Божье чудо может спасти его, — она поднимает чашку и двумя руками прижимает её к груди, не отпивая. — Но чудес не бывает.  
  
Луи не отвечает, зная, что не ему говорить, да и его горло слишком болит.  
  
— Посмотри, какие богохульственные вещи я говорю. Но прислуге, однако же. Если бы Маргарет увидела, она бы отправила меня в Бедлам.  
  
Затем она впервые за всё время переводит взгляд на него, с упрямством поднимая подбородок, но что-то в её глазах почти заставляет парня отшатнуться.  
  
Страх.  
  
Луи никогда раньше не видел её испуганной. Не перед кем-то другим и уж точно не перед людьми ниже её по положению. Он отчаянно желает оказаться там, а не здесь.  
  
— Он думает, я не знаю. Что я слепа к его душевным порывам, — она улыбается, осуждая сама себя. — Мать всегда знает. Есть причина, по которой он никогда ни за кем не ухаживал, не так ли?  
  
Он выдерживает её исследующий пристальный взгляд, хотя не хочет ничего больше, чем перевести свой на землю.  
  
— Я думаю, стоит дать ему Лауданум. Заставить его… — она замолкает и снова отворачивается.  
  
Луи медленно отходит, но бежит в медицинский кабинет в ту же секунду, как выходит из её поля зрения. Ему наплевать на двусмысленный взгляд поварихи и на своё собственное положение в доме. Он не заботится ни о чём, кроме лежащего в постели за полузакрытыми ставнями мальчика.  
  
— Ты, — выдыхает тот в момент, когда Луи заходит в комнату. Мальчик слабо улыбается, его кудрявые волосы спутаны на потном лбу и висках. — Прости, что так ужасно выгляжу, когда ты сам такое чудо.  
  
Губы Луи дёргаются в улыбке, его подбородок дрожит в попытке сдержать слёзы.  
  
— Ты никогда не выглядишь ужасно, не будь дурачком.  
  
— Дурачком, говоришь? Я думал, я герцог. Такая дерзость требует наказания. Может быть, хорошей порки, — хрипящий кашель вырывается у него из лёгких, забирая остатки цвета из его и так бледного лица.  
  
Луи спешит к его кровати и присаживается сбоку. Сердце бешено носится в его грудной клетке, пока он считает капли Лауданума в голове, поддерживая голову мальчика и аккуратно поднося ложку к его рту. Он вытирает капельки крови с уголка его губ большим пальцем.  
  
— Я ловлю тебя на слове.  
  
— Не надо, — слабо говорит парень, отталкивая Луи липкой ладонью. — Ты тоже заболеешь.  
  
— Мне все равно, — отвечает тот, укладываясь на матрас и располагая голову на слабом плече мальчика. Всё в нём стало таким маленьким и хрупким. Как будто лёгкое дуновение ветра может раскрошить его на кусочки.  
  
Луи просто хочет крепко прижать его к себе и никогда не отпускать. В действительности он не может сделать ни одну из этих вещей.  
  
— Я не хочу быть здесь без тебя.  
  
— Любимый, — говорит он, и Луи чувствует горячие слёзы, брызнувшие из-под век, и мягкое прикосновение пальцев к шее. Он должен быть сильным ради них, но не может остановиться. — Не делай всё сложнее, чем… уже есть.  
  
Луи выдавливает смешок в изгиб плеча парня, что уже почти не пахнет им. Он пахнет потом, болезнью и смертью, и Луи плачет, потому что, несмотря на то, как сильно он пытается держаться, присутствует чувство, что он хватается за воздух.  
  
— Мы можем… Возможно, деревенский воздух поможет. Или найдём нового доктора. Сделаем что…  
  
— Уже поздно. Я не, — мальчик тяжело сглатывает, — не переживу путешествия.  
  
— Но я люблю тебя, — шепчет Луи и прижимается щекой к впалой скуле Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — его глаза лихорадочны и мокры от слёз и от невысказанного « **мы всё равно никогда не сможем быть вместе так, как хотим** ».  
  
Когда Луи прижимает губы в отчаянном поцелуе к его кровавому рту, горьковато-сладкому, как пенни, он знает, что будет помнить Гарри всегда, даже после собственной смерти._


	4. Chapter 4

Снаружи ещё темно, когда Луи просыпается, ощущая, как его футболка прилипла к влажной от пота спине.  
  
Он переворачивается на живот и отбрасывает ногами одеяло, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова, и истощение оседает в костях.  
  
Он как раз собирается проверить время на телефоне, когда слышит это.  
  
Что-то разбивается внизу.  
  
Томлинсон быстро садится прямо, потирая дрожащей рукой своё лицо.  
  
Телефон показывает начало пятого утра.  
  
Медленно Луи опускает ноги с кровати и направляет экран телефона на пол, чтобы осветить себе путь по ковру, мягко покалывающему под ногами. В первую очередь парень направляется в комнату Эмми, просто чтобы убедиться, что она не проснулась. Скорее всего, это отец, которого мучает бессонница точно так же, как и Луи.  
  
В коридоре темно, тихо и жутко, и шатен не признается никому, что спешит в комнату Эмми, как испуганный ребёнок. Иногда, когда он выходит из своей спальни поздно ночью, то чувствует, как стены дома дышат.  _Молча наблюдают за ним._  
  
Когда Луи заходит в комнату сестры, её одеяло отброшено в сторону, и девочки нигде нет.  
  
Тогда, должно быть, это она. Болтается внизу бог знает почему.  
  
Приглушив фонарик, он бесшумно спускается по лестнице на первый этаж. К тому времени, когда он достигает конца, его ступни чертовски замёрзли, а сам он находится в странном подвешенном состоянии, что-то между бодрствованием и смертельной усталостью от всего.  
  
 _Гениально._  
  
Свет от холодильника выходит за пределы плиточного кухонного пола, поскольку кто-то открывает, а потом снова резко закрывает его дверцу. Луи замечает вспышку золотистых кудрей Эмми, окрашенных синей фильтрацией лунного света благодаря окнам от пола до потолка.  
  
— Эмми? — шепчет он, осторожно ступая на кухню и опираясь плечом на арку дверной рамы.  
  
Девочка тут же подскакивает и испуганно оборачивается, широко раскрывая глаза.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Луи, слегка потирая ребром ладони краешек глаза. — Уже поздно.  
  
— Я хочу пить, — отвечает она, пряча руки за спиной. Девочка одета в тапочки со снеговиком и соответствующую пижаму. Луи слишком устал, чтобы спорить с ней.  
  
— Я оставил бутылку воды у тебя в комнате, букашка, — говорит он, протягивая ей руку. — Ты должна быть в постели, а не бродить здесь, словно кровавый призрак.  
  
Девочка закусывает нижнюю губу и спокойно отвечает:  
  
— Я не призрак.  
  
— Очевидно, что так, — устало отвечает Томлинсон, задаваясь вопросом, сколько ему надо будет выпить кофе с утра, чтобы хотя бы отдалённо чувствовать себя живым. — Пойдём, я проведу тебя до твоей комнаты.  
  
Девочка, кажется, разрывается между тем, чтобы остаться здесь и пойти с братом. Она оглядывается через плечо, прежде чем, наконец, смягчиться и подойти к Луи. Когда она берёт его за руку, парень ощущает, насколько липкие её пальцы.  
  
Отлично. Вот как сильно она хотела пить.  
  
Вероятнее всего, она тайком ела сладости. Луи не хочется заставлять её чистить зубы в четыре утра, поэтому он просто вздыхает и ведёт девочку в её комнату.  
  
— Чтобы больше такого не было, — произносит он, выгибая бровь, чтобы выразить то, насколько он серьёзен.  
  
Девочка невинно моргает и натягивает на голову одеяло.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Лу.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает он, качая головой и убегая в свою спальню, вслепую ополаскивая липкую руку и сразу заваливаясь в постель.  
  
Его не покидает чувство, что эта ночь будет слишком тяжёлой.  
  


*****

  
  
_Луи чувствует вкус грязи во рту, кожный зуд под слоем высохшего пота и крови пропитал насквозь его тяжёлое синее пальто.  
  
Но кровь не его.  
  
Ночь только-только заступает в свои права, солнце тонет за горизонтом, погружая лес в темноту. Луи не знает, как долго он бежит, спотыкаясь о корни деревьев, тяжёлая военная форма тянет его вниз, увлекая к земле. Он не может перестать бежать. Не может. Если он это сделает, то умрёт. Он ещё недостаточно далеко от западной границы. Совсем недостаточно от поля боя.  
  
Продолжай, продолжай, продолжай бежать.  
  
Эта фраза мелькает у него в голове снова и снова, ноги давно онемели от напряжения. Винтовка всё ещё перекинута через плечо, но в ней нет пуль, таким образом, если на него нападут, он попросту умрёт.  
  
Ему нужно найти укрытие, нужны вода и отдых, а ещё нужно перестать навязывать себе, что церберы наступают ему на пятки, готовые разорвать его в клочья.  
  
Ты дезертир. Ты уже мёртв.  
  
Луи спотыкается о камень и врезается в дерево, грубая кора тут же обдирает кожу рук. Он прикусывает ребро ладони, едва успевая сдержать крик боли, опираясь всем весом на ствол дерева и чуть дыша через боль, пульсирующую в руках и во всём теле.  
  
Он понятия не имеет, где находится. Он может направляться на территорию врага. Подальше от матери и сестер, и…  
  
Он не может думать об этом. Не прямо сейчас.  
  
Томлинсон заставляет себя отойти от ёлки и, борясь с изнеможением, брести всё глубже и глубже в тёмный лес.  
  
Пот капает с висков, отчего парню приходится часто моргать, чтобы очистить туман в голове, и дрожащими пальцами он начинает расстёгивать и стягивать с себя пальто.  
  
Он почти пропускает её.  
  
Ещё несколько бессмысленных шагов в лес, и Луи почти проходит мимо маленькой лачуги, скрывающейся между деревьями. Даже в темноте он видит маленькое разбитое окно и крышу, что недалека от обрушения.  
  
Дом выглядит заброшенным.  
  
Луи покрепче хватает своё оружие и пытается выровнять резкое дыхание, когда подходит на уставших ногах, сминая под сапогами еловые иголки.  
  
Где-то вдалеке ухает сова, ветер тревожит листья на деревьях. Томлинсон говорит себе, что тьма — его друг, место, где он может спрятаться. Дневной свет — вот, чего стоит бояться.  
  
Луи заглядывает в окно и не видит ничего, кроме пыльного дощатого пола, кровати и редких обломков мебели, лишённых жизни.  
  
Он должен чувствовать опасность, как только открывает дверь и переступает порог, но почему-то не делает этого. Он слишком уставший, и ему всё равно, что будет дальше.  
  
Он слышит щелчок оружия, снимаемого с предохранителя, прежде чем слышит голос.  
  
— Еще один шаг, и я выстрелю.  
  
В комнате человек — мальчик, на самом деле, как и сам Луи — забитый от страха под окно. Правая нога его коричневых брюк пропитана кровью, поскольку он прижимает слишком маленький платочек к прострелянному бедру.  
  
Пистолет в его руках дрожит.  
  
Луи с колотящимся сердцем поднимает руки, когда он буквально понимает парня, его мысли мелькают со скоростью мили в минуту. Он смотрит на широко распахнутые решительные глаза, смотрит, как дрожат губы мальчика, прежде чем смыкаются в жёсткую линию, когда он поднимает пистолет и направляет его в грудь Луи.  
  
Его взгляд полностью опустошен. Как будто ему нечего терять.  
  
Чего нельзя сказать о Луи. Потому что неважно, насколько ему хочется полагать, что он сможет вернуться домой, чтобы забрать свою больную мать и младших сестер и бежать из страны, он знает, что ему никогда не удастся уйти живым дальше этой границы. Не в этот раз. Но, чёрт возьми, он хочет попробовать.  
  
Он аккуратно опускает своё ружьё, ступая осторожно. Стараясь не представлять угрозу.  
  
— Ты говоришь по-французски, — произносит Луи, медленно выпрямляясь в полный рост.  
  
Мальчик сжимает свою челюсть так крепко, что мышцы на щеке начинают неметь.  
  
— Я выстрелю, если ты подойдёшь ближе, — отвечает он на ломаном французском.  
  
— Ты? — спрашивает Луи, делая шаг ближе.  
  
Бледное лицо мальчика перепачкано грязью, лоб блестит от пота.  
  
Луи не может вспомнить последний раз, когда он чувствовал, как тёплая вода омывала его кожу, а утешительный вес хорошей еды наполнял живот.  
  
Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз смеялся.  
  
— Слушай, я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред, я слишком устал, — бормочет Луи, медленно опускаясь на пол. Ноги сводит судорога в болезненном облегчении. — Я просто немного посижу здесь, вот и всё.  
  
Мальчик тяжело сглатывает, его руки начинают дрожать от усилия держания пистолета на уровне глаз.  
  
— Ты тоже дезертир? — спрашивает Луи, расстёгивая остальные пуговицы на своём пальто.  
  
— Не совсем. Я просто… Война — это зло.  
  
— И тем не менее ты продолжаешь целиться в меня, — воздух внутри комнаты душный и влажный, и Луи чувствует, как тот оседает на его кожу точно так же, как и тяжёлый взгляд мальчика. — Это не очень мирно с твоей стороны.  
  
— Ты враг.  
  
— Я просто… — говорит Томлинсон, снимая пальто и тут же начиная дрожать. — Сейчас я никто.  
  
Мальчик колеблется и медленно опускает пистолет, но не кладёт его на землю, продолжая пристально смотреть Луи в глаза, ожидая подвоха.  
  
— Ты ранен, — Томлинсон кивает головой на бедро мальчика. Он не говорит, что его мама раньше была медсестрой. Он необученный, но всё же. — В тебя стреляли?  
  
Мальчик пытается бережно подтянуть ногу к груди, но тут же передумывает, начиная шипеть от боли при движении. Теперь, когда Луи смотрит на него ближе, он замечает тёмные круги под глазами мальчика, истощение, опустошающее его щёки, и задаётся вопросом, как долго он здесь. Когда он спал в последний раз.  
  
— Я не дезертир, — внезапно отвечает мальчик, хмуря брови и награждая Луи слишком напряжённым взглядом для человека, который выглядит так слабо. — Я не трус.  
  
— Я не говорил этого, — стонет Луи, вытягивая ноги и начиная осторожно разминать ладонью воспалённые мышцы, чтобы ослабить боль. Его поцарапанные ладони тут же оставляют потёки на ярко-красной ткани брюк. — Ты просто… выглядишь уставшим.  
  
Мальчик застенчиво улыбается, запуская свои руки в грязные короткие волосы.  
  
— Ты выглядишь не намного лучше.  
  
Эти слова поражают Луи. Внезапно у него возникает желание смеяться.  
  
— Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь. Я выгляжу отлично. Лучше, чем когда–либо.  
  
Мальчик выглядит растерянным, его взгляд устремляется к двери, которая закрылась позади Луи после того, как тот вошёл. Он кажется неуверенным брошенным балластом. Он снова смотрит на Луи и говорит:  
  
— Почему ты тогда не попытаешься убить меня? У тебя же есть пистолет.  
  
Теперь наступает очередь Луи отводить взгляд.  
  
В карабине больше нет пуль, но причина не в этом. Он сидит на жёстком цементе, покрытом толстым слоем пыли, напротив мальчика в одежде врага, но Луи сражается не с ним. А с собой.  
  
— Если это какая-то игра, если ты ждёшь, что я… — мальчик выпускает шаткий выдох, — пожалуйста, не надо. Я… Я не смогу сделать это сам. Сделать это быстро.  
  
— Сколько крови ты потерял, чтобы нести такого рода дерьмо? — спрашивает Луи довольно жёстко, неуютно чувствуя себя в собственной шкуре, отрывая взгляд от крови на своих руках. В прямом и переносном смысле. Это его единственный выход, но. — Я не сделаю этого. Я не… Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. И я не думаю, что ты хочешь меня обидеть тоже.  
  
Мальчик прислоняется затылком к стене и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Ты не должен доверять мне.  
  
— Я и не доверяю, — тихо отвечает Луи. — Мне просто нечего терять.  
  
Это ложь. Он уже слишком много потерял. Он почти ничего не может сделать с этим или с его матерью, или сёстрами, или даже с самим собой.  
  
— Мне тоже, — отвечает мальчик, тяжело сглатывая. Он двигает ноги, и его лицо тут же искажается от боли. Не задумываясь, он прижимает кровавый платок крепче к ране.  
  
Луи отслеживает каждую незначительную перемену в выражении лица мальчика, читая его. Он всегда был хорош в наблюдении за людьми, когда они не замечали.  
  
— Моя мама была медсестрой, — осторожно произносит Луи, и мальчик напротив него замирает. — Предлагаю оливковую ветвь. Я мог бы… если ты хочешь. Я мог бы посмотреть и обработать твою рану.  
  
Мальчик открывает глаза и спокойно смотрит на Луи так долго, что тот начинает извиваться.  
  
— Почему? — смущённо наконец спрашивает он, смотря на Луи с подозрением.  
  
— Потому что… я не знаю. Мы можем просто… назвать это перемирием? — Луи вытирает тыльной стороной ладони лоб. — Просто неизвестно, сколько мы здесь… пробудем? Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты не истёк кровью у меня на глазах. Я никогда не был слишком хорош в общении с трупами.  
  
Он не ожидает, что мальчик тихо ответит:  
  
— Всё в порядке.  
  
— Ох, — Луи выходит из ступора и тут же выпрямляется. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я… начал сейчас?  
  
Мальчик, кажется, тщательно обдумывает следующие слова, прежде чем судорожно кивает и отворачивается.  
  
— Я… я не знаю, что с ней делать. Она причиняет мне сильную боль.  
  
Луи вынуждает себя перестать пялиться на острый выступ челюсти мальчика и поднимается на нетвёрдые ноги.  
  
Он находит некоторые столовые приборы в ящике и бутылку алкоголя в одном из шкафов с небольшой дверью, висящей на одной петле. Осталось не так много. Один или два глотка должны помочь.  
  
— Тебе придётся это сделать, — бормочет он про себя и подходит к мальчику, медленно опускаясь на колени рядом с его бедром с бутылкой алкоголя, кухонным ножом и тряпкой, которую он оторвал от простыни на кровати.  
  
Нога мальчика дёргается, когда Луи касается края ткани, которой тот придерживает рану.  
  
— Прости, милый. Позволь мне взглянуть.  
  
Тот стискивает челюсть, зажмуривает глаза и медленно поднимает ткань, закрывающую его рану. Кровь начинает сочиться, и мальчик тут же становится на тон бледнее. Похоже на то, что он пытался вскрыть её, чтобы вытащить пулю.  
  
— Ладно, надави на рану снова.  
  
Мальчик делает, что ему говорят.  
  
— Нам нужно всё продезинфицировать, или в конечном итоге ты потеряешь ногу. Хорошая новость заключается в том, что, мне кажется, пуля находится не слишком близко к артерии, — Луи хватает бутылку с пойлом. — Будешь?  
  
Мальчик колеблется, затем качает головой, дыша резко через нос.  
  
— Вытащи её, — шепчет он, сжимая в кулак грубый хлопок штанины, отчего фляга немного высовывается наружу.  
  
— Пьёшь на поле боя? — спрашивает Луи, ласково кладя руку выше колена мальчика. — Не очень умно с твоей стороны.  
  
Мальчик тут же хмурится.  
  
— Это был подарок. От моего отца. И она пуста.  
  
Луи сжимает губы и ничего не отвечает, передавая бутылку мальчику и извиняющимся тоном произнося:   
  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы жизнь была не такой. Здесь немного осталось, чтобы притупить боль. Глотни. Может, будет полегче.  
  
Их пальцы на секунду соприкасаются, глаза встречаются в тишине. Комната настолько маленькая, настолько тёмная, что Луи трудно поверить, что что-то существует вне её пространства.  
  
— Ну давай же, — шепчет он, откупоривая почти пустую бутылку и помогая мальчику поднести её к его приоткрытым губам. Тепло его руки нежно согревает кожу Луи.  
  
Он наклоняет голову и делает маленький глоток. Он тут же начинает кашлять, судорожно вдыхая и отодвигая бутылку подальше ото рта.  
  
Луи кладёт тару на землю. Похоже, этот мальчик не много пил в своей жизни.  
  
Когда Томлинсон собирается схватить нож, маленькая рука нерешительно касается его. Длинные тонкие пальцы оборачиваются вокруг запястья Луи, поворачивая руку ладонью вверх.  
  
— Ты тоже ранен.  
  
Луи пытается спрятать ладонь, но парень не позволяет ему, касаясь кончиками пальцев кулака Луи, чтобы тот открыл руку снова.  
  
— Всего лишь пара царапин, — отвечает шатен в густой тишине. — Упал на дерево.  
  
— Твои руки очень изящные.  
  
Кажется, темнота играет с ним, но ему чудится, что он видит намёк на улыбку на губах мальчика. Он моргает, и всё исчезает.  
  
Рука, сжимающая его, немного больше его собственной, липкая. Он ёжится, но не от холода.  
  
— Мы должны, — Луи прочищает горло, воздух кажется ему каким-то тяжёлым в небольшом пространстве между их телами. — Сделаем это быстро.  
  
— Ладно, — пальцы мальчика оставляют огненный след на его коже, когда тот, наконец, опускает их. — Я… Я боюсь. Что ты собираешься делать?  
  
— Всё будет в порядке, — тихо отвечает Луи, борясь с напряжением в груди. — Тебе придётся снять с себя штаны, чтобы я смог промыть рану. У меня нет с собой ничего, чтобы её зашить, так что нам придётся… прижечь её зажигалкой. Как только я нагрею лезвие, то сразу же прижму его к ране, чтобы остановить кровотечение.  
  
Мальчик тянется к пряжке своего ремня, и та звонко гремит в тишине, когда он отстёгивает её трясущимися руками и расправляется с ширинкой. Его щёки тут же становятся пунцовыми, когда он нерешительно смотрит вверх.  
  
— Я не могу… Ты не мог бы помочь мне?  
  
— Приподнимись, — просит Луи, не думая о тепле кожи напротив костяшек его пальцев, когда он цепляется за шлейки брюк мальчика, чтобы стянуть их вниз. Он не понимает, как близко наклоняется, пока не чувствует дыхание парня на своём лице.  
  
Их глаза встречаются.  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает и опускает взгляд, фокусируясь на руках. От этого лучше не становится. Он дёргает штаны вниз к коленям парня и хватает бутылку ликёра, разводя его ноги, чтобы он не вырвался из его хватки. Лучше быстро разделаться с этим.  
  
— Мне нужно продезинфицировать рану. Это будет больно. Ты можешь… Держись за меня, если хочешь.  
  
Мальчик просто кивает и держится за свободную руку Луи в странном полуобъятии, упираясь лбом в его плечо.  
  
— Ладно, начнём… Просто закрой глаза. Всё закончится через секунду, я обещаю. Так что. Три, два…  
  
Он наклоняет бутылку и выливает алкоголь на открытую рану.  
  
Мальчик прикусывает его плечо и вскрикивает.  
  
— Перестань плакать, — слышит Луи сквозь звон в ушах голос женщины.  
  
Когда он смаргивает пелену, то оказывается стоящим на коленях на грязной земле в лесу средь бела дня. Его штаны испачканы засохшей грязью, сломанная фигурка зажата в его маленьких руках. Руках ребёнка.  
  
Старуха смотрит на него через пылающий огонь, её глаза столь же черны, как и волосы. Её зубы гнилые, когда она улыбается, грязные ногти впиваются в плечи мальчика, удерживая таким образом его на месте.  
  
— Ты думал, будет смешно обокрасть меня? Сломать мои вещи?  
  
— Я хотел отдать это, я обещаю! Они могут поклясться, что я не смог бы, — он цепляется за фигурку, не отводя от старухи умоляющего взгляда. — Я не хотел…  
  
— Это всё отговорки. Ты уже достаточно раз пытался отобрать его у меня.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — слёзно просит он, — отпусти его. Он не… Он ничего не знает.  
  
Она крепче хватается за плечи мальчика и громко смеётся. Её смех пронзительный, почти нечеловеческий, и Луи жалеет о том, что не может просто встать и убежать, он не может оставить его один на один с ней.  
  
— Ты пожалеешь о том, что наделал, — произносит она. — Ты думал, что можешь взять то, что принадлежит мне? А если я заберу что-то у тебя?  
  
— Нет, пожалуйста, я…  
  
— Иди сюда, или я брошу его в огонь, — она подталкивает мальчика ближе к пламени, дикими глазами смотря на Луи. — Он — твоя судьба, не так ли? Я чувствую это.  
  
— Пожалуйста, просто отпусти его, — шепчет Луи, поднимаясь на ноги, сломанная фигурка падает на землю. Он вытирает тыльной стороной ладони мокрые глаза, в ужасе смотря на то, как старуха идёт ему навстречу. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Прежде, чем он успевает отреагировать, она толкает его лучшего друга на землю рядом и достаёт кинжал из драной юбки. Луи видит полоску красного цветка у неё на предплечье, прежде чем боль затуманивает его разум. Он шипит и отшатывается, рыдая, когда кровь стекает по его плечу.  
  
Маленькая рука тянется к его запястью, и, когда их пальцы переплетаются, они убегают так быстро, как их могут унести ноги.  
  
Её голос эхом раздаётся по всему лесу, как будто она стоит прямо за ним, шепча на ухо:  
  
 —  **Ты не сможешь обогнать меня. Я всегда буду на шаг впереди, чтобы убедиться, что вы оба познакомитесь в каждой своей жизни и умрёте молодыми. Кроваво умрёте.**_   
  


*****

  
  
Луи не в духе и остро нуждается в чае. В настоящем чае, а не в том разбавленном пойле, что продают в школьной столовой. Ворчание теряется в глубинах его шкафчика.  
  
Прежде, чем он успевает оттолкнуться полностью от шкафчика и хотя бы попытаться сделать вид, что всё нормально, кто-то закидывает руку сзади ему на грудь. Немного грустно, потому что он знал, что это Гарри, даже до того, как его притянули к тёплой широкой груди.  
  
То, что Стайлс заставляет его чувствовать себя в десять раз лучше, чем любой чай, делает всё ещё грустнее.  
  
— Привет, — тихо шепчет Гарри, задевая носом ушную раковину Луи. Томлинсон старается не опираться на парня слишком сильно, пальцами нервно касаясь своих волос и приглаживая чёлку набок. Он не может перестать думать: «Я целовал тебя, я знаю, какой сладкий ты на вкус».  
  
— Как ты сегодня? — спрашивает его Гарри.  
  
— Дерьмово, — отвечает Луи, стряхивая с себя мысли. — Ты должен быть намного более сварливым по утрам.  
  
Гарри разворачивает Томлинсона, и они оказываются лицом к лицу, так что Луи не может смотреть куда-то, кроме губ парня.  
  
— Что-то не так? — интересуется Стайлс, потирая вверх и вниз руки Луи, его тепло впитывается в тело старшего через ткань толстовки с капюшоном.  
  
— Просто не очень хорошо спал ночью, а так всё нормально.  
  
— Ты почти не спишь, не так ли?  
  
Гарри притягивает Луи в свои уютные объятия, одной рукой выводя успокаивающие круги на спине шатена под капюшоном, и тому приходится бороться с воспоминанием о губах Гарри, так сладко прижимающихся к его собственным.  
  
— Это не трагично. Я буду жить, — бормочет он в плечо Гарри, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как сердце предательски замирает. — Имеем то, что имеем.  
  
Он может заснуть сейчас, прямо вот так.  
  
— Моя, хм… моя мама. Может быть, она может помочь тебе. Она хороша, например, в травах и прочих таблетках. Я мог бы спросить её.  
  
Луи зарывается в тепло Гарри и качает головой, удивляясь, как Гарри удаётся заставить его чувствовать себя так хорошо и так по-домашнему только своим видом.  
  
— Я уверен, что у неё достаточно своих собственных забот, чтобы добавлять себя к ней.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — настаивает Гарри. — Я просто хочу помочь тебе.  
  
— Я не уверен, что чай может помочь мне, милый. Я пробовал, ты знаешь. Все виды. Они просто… Они не помогают. Также никакое снотворное.  
  
Гарри замирает, сжимая Луи крепче в объятиях.  
  
— Жаль, что я такой бесполезный.  
  
— Нет, — хмурится Луи, отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть Гарри в глаза и убедиться, что тот знает, насколько серьёзен Луи. — Не говори так. Ты не должен даже думать об этом. Не беспокойся обо мне, ладно? Я буду в порядке.  
  
Гарри серьёзно смотрит на него, вздыхает, как будто что-то хочет сказать, но вместо этого просто выпутывается из объятий и смотрит на пустеющий коридор. Они должны идти в класс, а не стоять здесь и разговаривать на слишком серьёзные темы для столь раннего утра.  
  
— Мы должны прогулять, — внезапно говорит Гарри, хватая Луи за руку. — Мы оба всё равно уже получили оценки по английской литературе, мы не пропустим ничего важного.  
  
— Не знал, что ты ясновидящий, — дразнится Луи, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что его ладони начинают потеть. Он чувствует, как между их рук пробегает электрический заряд. — Я чувствую себя подобно Сэнди из «Бриолина», обольщаемой на неправильный путь в жизни.  
  
— Получается, я Дэнни? — спрашивает Гарри, ехидно улыбаясь.  
  
«Ну, мы не встречаемся, не так ли?» — чуть не произносит Луи, краснея. Он должен перестать держать руку Гарри и обманывать себя, думая, что между ними что-то большее, чем дружба.  
  
Он должен.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Луи в конце концов, касаясь Гарри носом своего ботинка. — Ты Риццо.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Луи заставляет себя отвести взгляд от полной нижней губы Гарри.  
  
— Потому что ты кудрявый.  
  
Его пальцы касаются маленьких кудряшек, вьющихся вокруг ушей Гарри. Видимо, его самоконтроль подходит к концу.  
  
— Посмотри на эти кудряшки. Они абсолютно ужасны.  
  
Он надеется, что Гарри знает, насколько он красивый. Луи эгоистично хочется быть тем, кто будет говорить ему об этом каждый день.  
  
— Твои волосы невероятно упругие, ты знал об этом?  
  
— Это единственная причина, по которой я нравлюсь тебе, не так ли?  
  
— Именно. Тебе лучше не стричь волосы, или нашей дружбе придёт конец.  
  
Гарри лишь лениво улыбается и наклоняется под прикосновение, как кошка, ищущая ласки.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что нравлюсь тебе из-за своих волос.  
  
Внезапно они осознают, где находятся и что делают — стоят посреди коридора, держась за руки, поэтому близко находящийся Луи чувствует темп постоянных вздохов Гарри. Он позволяет своей руке упасть и прочищает горло.  
  
— Это возмутительная ложь. Мне также нравятся твои ямочки.  
  
— Мы должны идти, прежде чем кто-то поймает нас, — нежно произносит Стайлс.  
  
В этом случае сердце Луи собирается разбить грудную клетку. Он должен перестать так много хотеть.  
  
— Куда пойдём? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Зависит от того, чего тебе хочется, — отвечает Томлинсон, шагая по направлению к выходу с определённой целью. Если бы он не вёл себя подозрительно, никто бы не заподозрил его. Это обычно работает. — Мы хотим пропустить один урок или все занятия?  
  
Плечо Гарри натыкается на Луи, когда тот наклоняется ближе. Его дыхание пахнет мятной жвачкой, которую он всегда слишком громко жуёт с открытым ртом.  
  
Луи не должен считать это милым.  
  
— Все занятия? — спрашивает ехидно Гарри, и есть, очевидно, только один ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
— Ну, если ты настаиваешь.  
  


*****

  
— Лу, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
  
— Шшш, — Луи ловко залазит на свой велосипед и оглядывается через плечо на Гарри, который стоит, сложа руки, настороженно и скептически смотря в лицо парня. — Поехали, неудачник.  
  
— Однажды я ехал на велосипеде с моим двоюродным братом в Чешире, мой ботинок попал в колесо, и я упал. Моя обувь была испорчена. Это была хорошая обувь, мне она очень нравилась.  
  
Луи едва успевает сдержать смех.  
  
— Видишь? Это означает, что теперь ты знаешь, что надо держать свои ноги подальше от колёс.  
  
Складка между бровями Гарри углубляется.  
  
— Может, мы пойдём пешком? Или на метро? Или на автобусе?  
  
— Я ненавижу метро, и тем более тут всего ехать одну остановку, — Луи ставит ногу на педаль. — Я даю тебе два выбора. Либо ты садишься, либо побежишь следом.  
  
— Или я вернусь обратно в класс, — Гарри приподнимает подбородок, улыбка играет на его губах.  
  
Томлинсон выгибает свою бровь, не в силах сдержать ухмылку, когда слышит, как Гарри, надувшись, садится на маленький багажник позади Луи.  
  
— Если со мной что-то случится, ты будешь сам объяснять это моей маме, — говорит младший, кладя подбородок Луи на плечо и крепко обнимая руками парня за талию.  
  
— Я не позволю ничему случиться с тобой, я буду осторожен. Обещаю. Это примерно в двадцати пяти минутах езды.  
  


*****

  
К тому времени, как они добираются до дома Луи, шатен может чувствовать руки Гарри, сжимающие его талию в панике. Когда он запирает велосипед в гараже и поворачивается к парню, который идёт за ним, кажется, будто теряет пару оттенков цвета в лице.  
  
Возможно, они врезались раз или два, что Луи не заметил, но, честно, не считая этого, поездка выдалась плавной.  
  
— Я никогда больше не буду ездить с тобой. Мои колени всё ещё дрожат от страха, — произносит Стайлс, хватая Луи за плечо. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя нет водительских прав.  
  
— Пока нет, — говорит Томлинсон, касаясь своего капюшона, чтобы не путать пальцы в кудрявых волосах Гарри. — Но если ты намекаешь на то, что я ужасный водитель, мне придётся подать на тебя в суд за клевету.  
  
— Ты чуть не врезался в куст!  
  
— Я не хотел наехать на белку, она выбежала из ниоткуда!  
  
Они смотрят на друг друга в тишине и тут же синхронно начинают громко смеяться.  
  
— Давай, залезай, малыш.  
  
Гарри улыбается, смущённо пряча взгляд. Луи хочется дотронуться до щеки Гарри, чтобы почувствовать тепло его кожи, и он ощущает головокружение, когда младший смеётся.  
  
Даже при том, что он не знает никого из сотрудников, которые приходят в течение дня, чтобы позаботиться о его доме, Луи по-прежнему ведёт Гарри в сторону чёрного входа, чтобы они могли незаметно пробраться в дом.  
  


*****

  
Они слышат голоса через закрытую дверь кабинета отца Луи, как только подходят ко второму этажу.  
  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь! Она всё ещё здесь! Я могу-  
  
— Остановись, — говорит отец Луи пронзительным голосом. — Ты чертовски безумна. Просто потому, что вы двое делали то, что вы делали, это не значит, что ты можешь приехать сюда и извергнуть мне эту глупость. У тебя нет уважения?  
  
Луи на цыпочках подходит ближе, смутно осознавая, что Гарри стоит на своём месте позади него.  
  
— Дело не во мне, у меня нет уважения, Томас. Ей нужна помощь. Моя помощь. Чёрт возьми, позволь мне.  
  
— То, что ей нужно, — это мир, а то, что тебе нужно, — пауза, — это помощь. Ты должна идти.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, это удерживает её здесь… Ты пожалеешь, что отталкиваешь меня. То, как ты действуешь… Ты не тот, кем был раньше.  
  
Несмотря на закрытую дверь офиса, Луи практически ощущает напряжение между отцом и гостем.  
  
— Мы все меняемся. Кстати говоря, я должен вернуться в офис. Я могу подвезти тебя. Это то, что я хочу сделать.  
  
Когда Луи слышит шаги, приближающиеся к нему, он разворачивается на пятках и спешит к Гарри, хватая его за запястье.  
  
— Пойдём, не хочу попасть под удар.  
  
Он слышит, как дверь открывается, когда они проскальзывают в его спальню, прижимаясь спинами к стене. Рука Гарри всё ещё находится в его ладони.  
  
Только когда он слышит, как отец и его посетитель спускаются по лестнице, он глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Это было близко. Извини, я не знал, что он будет здесь. Он должен был быть в офисе весь день.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— Я вроде бы почти на сто процентов уверен, что это была моя мама.  
  
— Что? — он полностью поворачивается к Гарри. — Откуда они друг друга знают?  
  
— Я не знаю, — тихо отвечает тот. — Но это звучало… странно. Что она говорила. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы она раньше кого-то проклинала.  
  
— Кто «она»? Та, о ком они говорили? — спрашивает Луи, хотя шансы на то, что Гарри что-то знает, ничтожны.  
  
— Я понятия не имею.  
  
Луи падает на стену, а затем понимает, что всё ещё держит руку Гарри. Когда он её отпускает, то чувствует, как на щеках появляется румянец.  
  
— Значит, м-м… у нас впереди целый день. Что ты хочешь делать?  
  
— Давай испечём что-нибудь? Да, давай сделаем это.  
  


*****

  
Они не сжигают кухню.  
  
Луи не говорит Гарри, что он считает это реальной возможностью.  
  
Он облокачивается на кухонную столешницу с мукой в волосах, ухмыляясь, когда видит белый отпечаток руки на заднице Гарри, вытаскивающего тарелки из шкафа над раковиной. Никто не говорил, что Луи должен быть аккуратным помощником.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, как печь? — спрашивает он, когда Стайлс опускается на стул напротив и начинает разрезать пирожные в аккуратные маленькие квадраты, перекладывая их на две пластины. Его волосы собраны радужной повязкой, и он одет с ног до головы в удобную одежду Луи.  
  
— Я думаю, что вопрос должен быть в том, есть ли что-нибудь, что я не могу сделать? — Гарри задумчиво трёт подбородок, и уголок его рта дёргается в кривой улыбке. — Я не думаю, что такое есть.  
  
Им приходится выбежать в магазин, чтобы купить кое-что, и Гарри притворяется раздражённым каждый раз, когда Томлинсон пытается спрятать что-то лишнее в своей корзине. Он не может скрыть своей улыбки, притворяясь, что ругает Луи за пять пачек жевательных мишек.  
  
— Никто не любит таких гнусных медведей, — возражает Гарри, но не возвращает их.  
  
— Как скажешь, Гаррибо, — отвечает Луи и поворачивается, когда Стайлс пытается пощекотать его.  
  
Луи заканчивает тем, что покупает гораздо больше, чем им на самом деле нужно для торта, в том числе окорок и радужную повязку среди множества более случайных предметов. Но Эмми любит Охотников, а Гарри любит повязки, так что деньги потрачены не зря.  
  
За окнами солнце медленно плывёт к горизонту. Эмми осталась в доме своего друга на день рождения, а отец вернулся около часа назад, его шаги эхом отражались в фойе, когда он прошёл мимо кухни и скрылся по лестнице.  
  
Он никогда не останавливается, поэтому, вероятно, даже не заметил их.  
  
— Они немного остыли. Теперь ты можешь попробовать, — говорит Гарри, почти нервничая, когда подталкивает к Луи тарелку пирожных. Как будто старший может сделать что угодно, но только не любить их, даже если бы парни провели дегустацию соленых камней.  
Они этого не сделали. Они были-  
  
— Чёрт, невероятно, — говорит Луи с набитым ртом и стонет, потому что, чёрт, они действительно потрясающие. — Гарри, они такие хорошие. Лучшие пирожные, которые я когда-либо ел, и я не смеюсь. Ты вообще реален?  
  
— Настолько же реальный, как ты — отвратительный. Прожуй сначала, пожалуйста, — Гарри притворяется, что смотрит на него, пока вгрызается в своё собственное пирожное, также разговаривая с полным ртом. Лицемерие.  
  
Есть так много вещей, которые Луи хочет сказать, пока глотает. Гарри, должно быть, видит это на лице, потому что краснеет и качает головой.  
  
— Не сплёвывай. Сплёвывают только брезгливые.  
  
Луи так усмехается, что чуть не задыхается. Гарри роняет оставшуюся часть своего пирога на тарелку, бросаясь в панике, чтобы ударить Луи.  
  
— Христос, — говорит тот, восстановив дыхание и выпуская хихиканье, которое определённо его не смущает. — Гарри, ты придурок.  
  
Теперь, когда Стайлс понимает, что Луи не собирается задохнуться и умереть, он переключается на то, что выводит успокаивающие круги на спине шатена, как будто не имеет ни малейшего понятия об этом.  
  
— Не знаю, о чём ты. Я говорил о пирожных. Совершенно невинно.  
  
Его дерзкая усмешка говорит об обратном.  
  
Луи чувствует, как пальцы Гарри покидают его спину, и желание удержать их там сильнее его самого. Он хватает парня за ремень и тянет на себя.  
  
Гарри немного спотыкается, хватаясь за столешницу.  
  
— Лу, что…  
  
— Это грубо — сделать такое, а потом просто уйти. Я чувствую себя привыкшим, — говорит Луи, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. — Подожди немного?  
  
Он отодвигает пустую тарелку и падает на столешницу, положив голову на сложенные руки.  
  
Он знает, что выиграл, когда слышит вздох и скрежет табурета, который Стайлс перетаскивает к Луи.  
  
— Еще немного, — Гарри сжимает спину Луи и садится. Дрожь кружится над позвоночником Томлинсона, заставляя его извиваться на своём месте, когда Гарри потирает ему спину, тепло его касания просачивается в тонкую ткань футболки Луи.  
  
— Хорошо, — бормочет он ему в объятия и закрывает глаза. Он кажется почти пьяным и жалеет, что недостаточно храбр, чтобы склонить голову в сторону и поднять взгляд до уровня глаз Гарри, чтобы спокойно попросить: « _Хорошо, теперь, пожалуйста, коснись моего рта_ ».  
  
— Да? — мягко спрашивает Стайлс, кончиками пальцев касаясь голой кожи Луи, когда доходит до нижней части футболки.  
  
Луи пытается держать дыхание спокойным, угукая в согласии. Гарри запускает под майку тёплую и нежную руку, гладя Луи под тканью. Тот не может говорить. Его сердце колотится, и он думает, может ли Гарри почувствовать, что его тело потряхивает, и просто не возражает.  
  
Лёгкие кончики пальцев вырисовывают крылышки у лопаток Луи, задевая позвоночник и края рёбер, пока Гарри ласкает его спину, рукой обнимая за пояс. Луи до сих пор не знал, что такие простые прикосновения могут заставить его чувствовать себя разнеженным и запыхавшимся одновременно.  
  
Бедро Гарри прижимается к нему.  
  
— Твоя кожа такая мягкая.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он дрожащим голосом, как только слова касаются напряжённого воздуха. Спасибо? Что с ним случилось?  
  
— Естественно, ты согласен, — поддразнивает Гарри, и Луи приходится закусить губу от смущённого смеха, приходится противостоять желанию сказать, что он определённо не является самым мягким.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит он вместо этого. — Разве ты не знаешь, что я до сих пор безупречен?  
  
Гарри поднимает руку, водя кончиками пальцев по задней стороне шеи Луи, чья футболка задирается до пояса. Он чувствует себя уязвимым, голым, и он не уверен, как справиться с этим.  
  
— Мне нравится, что ты так считаешь, — говорит Гарри, его голос тёплый, глубокий и дрожащий от смеха, — но я думаю… Я думаю, ты довольно близок к этому.  
  
— Хороший ответ, — говорит Томлинсон, прикусывая щёку, когда младший слегка почёсывает ему спину. Мурашки по коже. Чёрт, Гарри, должно быть, чувствует их. Он не может этого не делать. Всё в этом хорошо, ужасно и слишком много, и недостаточно. — Я мог бы держать тебя.  
  
— Надеюсь, что так, — тихо говорит Гарри, и, возможно, Луи представляет это, может быть, он слишком далеко зашёл, но он чувствует, как Гарри целует его в плечо, прежде чем вытащить руку из-под майки Луи и встать. — Пойдём, помоги мне разобраться в этом беспорядке. Убери остальную часть пирога в холодильник и протри посуду.  
  
— Всего секунду, — болезненно говорит Луи. Было бы чудом, если бы он не попал под контроль через пять секунд или меньше. Он не хочет, чтобы Гарри увидел, что он с ним сделал. Томлинсон не может возбудиться от одних поглаживаний спины. Даже вспомнив, что он испытал, когда губы Гарри коснулись его.  
  
— Луи, — скулит Гарри, а затем хватает парня за плечо и оттаскивает его от табурета. Прежде, чем Луи может найти равновесие, они сталкиваются, и дерьмо. Дерьмо.  
  
— Гм, — он отскакивает назад, но пальцы Гарри оборачиваются вокруг его локтя, брови хмурятся, а глаза медленно расширяются. Было бы смешно, если бы Луи не собирался закипеть и умереть. — Гарри-  
  
— Ой.  
  
Лицо Томлинсона вспыхивает. Завтра он будет на дерьмовом новостном канале, как мёртвый парень. Но нет. Вселенная не такая добрая. Он всё ещё стоит здесь, очень живой и твёрдый, с яркой памятью о том, что был прижат к бедру Гарри всего секунду назад.  
  
— Гарри, это не так, это было не…  
  
— Значит, ты не… — щёки Гарри бледнеют, а его хватка расслабляется, и Луи удаётся освободиться. Этого не должно быть. Он опускает взгляд. — Лу, всё в порядке…  
  
— Нет, это не так, — он никогда не чувствовал себя более униженным. Даже когда он обмочился в штаны перед своими одноклассниками в детском саду, потому что выпил слишком много соды, и его воспитатель отказался отпустить его в туалет. — Это неправда.  
  
Гарри тянет за нижнюю часть футболки Луи, навалившись на его бедро. Тот отказывается поднимать взгляд с логотипа Deep Purple на груди Гарри, его чёрная футболка так выцвела, что стала тёмно-серой. Луи не должен видеть Гарри, одетого в его вещи.  
  
— Лу, бывает. Я как-  
  
— Разве мы не можем не говорить об этом? Пожалуйста? До того, как я умру? У меня уже было «ваше тело меняет разговор», мне не нужно повторять.  
  
Гарри выпускает приглушённый шум, который, возможно, является смехом. Он тянет Луи за руку, пока пальцы их ног не соприкасаются, и он чувствует, как тепло тела Гарри вторгается в его личное пространство. Он наблюдает, как грудь парня поднимается, и тот быстро вздыхает, и задаётся вопросом, почему он ещё не убежал.  
  
— Это было, — неуверенно начинает Гарри. — Это было из-за того, что я… Это было приятно?  
  
Луи усмехается, а его горло сжимается, когда он, наконец, встречает взгляд Гарри.  
  
— Гарри-  
  
— Я просто, ты не был…  
  
Секундой назад Томлинсон стоял на кухне, а затем он моргает, открывая глаза в тёмной душной комнате, где грязные простыни сложены под его спиной, а воздух холодный и влажный. Там тело, прижимающее его к матрацу, но он не боится. Наоборот.  
  
 _— Ты не единственный, — говорит незнакомый голос, который не должен чувствоваться таким знакомым, и губы целуют пульсирующую венку на шее. — Я не знаю, что со мной не так, с нами. Я просто, я хочу тебя, я хочу, чтобы ты так…_  
  
— Луи?  
  
Он моргает, возвращаясь назад. Он немного пошатывается, благодарный за уверенную хватку Гарри на руке.  
  
— Луи, ты в порядке?  
  
— Я, — он качает головой, пытаясь очистить свой запутанный мозг. — Я, эм, да. Я думаю, просто… просто голова. Должно быть, вся кровь возвращается туда, где и должна быть.  
  
Гарри смеётся, хотя и не отводит взгляд. Кажется, он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но его перебивает Луи.  
  
— Прости, потому что… Знаешь. Можем ли мы просто забыть об этом? Пожалуйста? Я не хотел тебя смущать.  
  
Гарри коротко кивает и отпускает руку Луи. Он запинается второй раз, чувствуя, что сделал что-то не так.  
  
— Если что, то… — говорит Стайлс, бросая на него взгляд, когда они начинают убирать беспорядок, — ты не поставил меня в неловкое положение.  
  
Луи оборачивается, ставя посуду в моечную машину, чтобы Гарри не увидел его покрасневшие щёки.  
  
— Я рад, — говорит он, когда берёт контроль над собой, и мягко улыбается.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ, но это выглядит не совсем правильно.


	5. Chapter 5

Луи сонно потягивается.  
  
Тарелки вымыты, брауни убран в холодильник, и парень закончил разговаривать с Эмми около десяти минут назад. Тем не менее он всё ещё здесь: сидит на кухне, вертя в руках стакан воды, даже при том, что Гарри ждёт в комнате.  
  
В его комнате. Там, где они недавно целовались.  
  
Луи хочется сделать это снова. Просто лечь рядом с Гарри на кровать, прижаться к нему ближе и целовать его, пока их губы не станут болеть, а титры какого-то дерьмового фильма уже закончатся к тому моменту, как они отстранятся друг от друга.  
  
Вместо этого они, скорее всего, будут сидеть на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга, пытаясь притвориться, что у Луи не появился стояк просто потому, что Стайлс прикоснулся к его спине.  
  
Блестяще.  
  
Нет смысла откладывать.  
  
Он отодвигает стакан, хватает телефон и встаёт на ноги. Луи быстро поднимается по лестнице, проходит мимо своей спальни и открывает кабинет отца.  
  
Они оба стоят неподвижно, глядя друг на друга, тусклые огни в коридоре смягчают резкие края. Иногда Томлинсон задаётся вопросом, помнит ли отец о том, что живёт не один. Тот всё ещё одет в рабочую одежду, рубашка расстёгнута на несколько пуговиц, манжеты закатаны к локтям неравномерно. Забавно, что Луи до сих пор не замечал седых волосков в его каштановых.  
  
— У меня гостит друг, если это нормально, — он первым нарушает напряжённую тишину, задаваясь вопросом, как это всё произошло. Когда стена между ними стала настолько высокой. Может быть, это был постепенный процесс, или, возможно, это произошло внезапно: клей, который держал всю семью вместе, внезапно исчез.  
  
Это, кажется уже невозможно исправить.  
  
— Я тут подумал, — говорит отец, как будто не слышит Луи или принимает решение его игнорировать. — Почему мне так трудно с тобой разговаривать.  
  
Он сокращает расстояние между ними до тех пор, пока парень не начинает чувствовать от мужчины запах виски, что тот пил накануне. Это первый раз за несколько недель, может, даже месяцев, когда отец смотрит на него, как будто на самом деле видит. Это его нервирует, заставляет хотеть отвернуться от внезапной проверки.  
  
— Ты даже не пробовал, — тихо отвечает Луи.  
  
И он тоже.  
  
— Я не могу, — стонет мужчина, наклоняясь словно для того, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке сына, но его рука опускается прежде, чем он это делает, и Луи ненавидит себя за то, что чувствует разочарование. Что хочет быть ближе. — Мне даже тяжело смотреть на тебя иногда.  
  
Сердце Луи до того ускоряется, что ему становится плохо. Он хочет уйти, пока его отец не сказал что-то ещё, но ноги словно приросли к полу.   
  
— Что не так с тобой? Что случилось? Мы все скучаем по ней, это не даёт тебе право вести себя, как-  
  
— Как кто? — громко смеётся отец, звук его смеха резкий и неприятный.  
  
— Как мудак, — заканчивает фразу Луи, приказывая своему голосу не дрожать. — Ты бросил всё. Нас. Ты вообще помнишь, что твои, блять, дети, —  ~~нуждаются в тебе~~ , — живут здесь? Что бы мама-  
  
— Неважно, что она бы подумала, она мертва. Она мертва, и-  
  
Его отец отчаянно качает головой, запуская руку в уже растрёпанные волосы.  
  
— Ты всё ещё здесь. Я не могу смотреть на тебя, ты так похож на неё, и ты здесь, мы все здесь, а она — нет, — он резко замолкает, качая головой.  
  
Эти слова резко падают в желудок Луи, словно лёд.  
  
— Ты пьян.  
  
— Не имеет значения, не так ли? Что бы я ни делал, я не могу смотреть на тебя без… Не думать о том, что хотел бы, чтобы она стояла здесь прямо сейчас вместо тебя, чтобы ты мог поменяться с ней местами. Я никогда не хотел заводить детей, но она хотела, и я любил её. Я любил её так чертовски сильно.  
  
Луи сейчас стошнит. Сейчас он наклонится, и его вырвет прямо на дорогую обувь отца. Он чувствует желчь в горле и холод на кончиках пальцев.  
  
— Ты не имеешь это в виду.  
  
— Я хотел бы, но не могу. Я не могу перестать скучать по ней, — устало отвечает мужчина, делая шаг назад. — Она бы ненавидела меня за это. Но её здесь нет, не так ли? Она, чёрт возьми, бросила меня.  
  
— Это было не в её власти, ты, эгоистичный придурок, — шепчет Луи сквозь стиснутые зубы, его зрение размыто из-за слёз, а в груди предательски жжёт. Ему никогда не хотелось ударить отца больше, чем сейчас, видя его стоящим перед ним настолько слабым, сердитым и пьяным. Слова «мне жаль, что ты не умер вместо неё» горчат на кончике языка Луи.  
  
Вздохнув, он проглатывает их обратно.  
  
— Неважно, — продолжает отец. Гнев, слово змея, вытекает из его тела. Когда Луи был ребёнком, его отец всегда казался ему таким большим, могущественным и непобедимым. Теперь он не похож ни на одну из тех вещей. Он выглядит так, как будто сожалеет о словах, что сказал ранее. — Не имеет значения. Её здесь нет.  
  
Он разворачивается и просто уходит, не оглядываясь назад, оставляя Луи посреди коридора с настолько тошнотворными чувствами, что парень едва может стоять.  
  
Последнее, чего ему хочется, — чтобы кто-то видел его в таком состоянии, а особенно —  
Гарри, но он не может просто спрятать это. Он пытается выровнять своё дыхание, встать так прямо, как будто каждый из его позвонков не был накануне раздавлен в порошок, а кости — сделаны из бумаги.  
  
Некоторое время он смотрит на свои руки — липкие пальцы до сих пор сжимают дверную ручку — и тяжело сглатывает.  
  
Возьми себя в руки.  
  
Гарри по-прежнему лежит на животе на кровати, его лицо наполовину спрятано в подушке Луи, зелёные глаза сонно моргают.  
  
— Эмми в порядке? Не боится быть в чужом доме, не так ли?  
  
— Нет, она… Всё в порядке. Она веселится, — ему ничего не хочется больше, чем прикоснуться и сказать: «Я люблю тебя», но он боится, что сломается, если произнесёт это. Гарри не должен видеть его таким… слабым.  
  
— Не хочешь что-нибудь посмотреть? У меня есть… у меня есть Gogglebox (шоу, где группы людей реагируют на разные телешоу). И несколько дисков с какими-то сериалами, — Луи подходит к полке под телевизором и берёт в руки стопку своих любимых старых DVD-дисков, делая глубокий вдох, радуясь, что Гарри видит только его спину. — Или мы могли бы… скачать что-то из интернета.  
  
— Поставь что-нибудь на свой вкус, я уверен, что мне всё понравится, — парень делает паузу. — Если только это не ужастики. Вот их я терпеть не могу.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает Луи. — Да, хорошо, — он закрывает глаза, руки застывают над стопкой разношёрстных дисков. Какого хрена он хочет сделать?  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе выбрать?  
  
— Нет! — Луи дрожащей рукой убирает чёлку со лба и берёт первый попавшийся DVD. «Друзья». — Я поставлю это, если не ты против.  
  
Он возится с пультом и регулирует свет, убеждая себя, что делает это не ради Гарри.  
Когда он, наконец, оборачивается, Стайлс сидит на его кровати, наклонив голову и поглаживая место рядом, пока лунный свет бликами танцует на его лице. Он внимательно наблюдает за Луи.  
  
— Иди сюда?  
  
Луи дёргает низ своей футболки, подходит ближе и напрягает лицо в попытке улыбнуться.  
  
— Лу-  
  
— Я включу, — он садится и ставит первый эпизод, когда они облокачиваются спинами на изголовье кровати, едва соприкасаясь бёдрами. Он не осознаёт, что трёт свою грудь, словно пытаясь избавить от постоянной боли, пока Гарри не берёт его руку и не сжимает её в своей.  
  
— У тебя холодные руки.  
  
— Извини, я, хм, часто простываю. Мне стоит, вероятно, начать носить носки. И на ногах, и на руках, — пытается пошутить он. Это не имеет успеха.  
  
— Хочешь, я тебя согрею? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, как будто он идёт по минному полю и не может говорить громче, так как это может привезти к взрыву.  
  
— Я не… Я не знаю, — Луи смотрит на руки парня, втирающие тепло в него, и пытается подавить то чувство, которое медленно начинает расти в груди. Он хочет этого больше, чем когда-либо.  
  
Когда Гарри оборачивает руки вокруг тела шатена и укладывает их на кровать, он покрывается румянцем. Луи чувствует себя вулканом, по венам которого течёт лава.  _Готовый взорваться_.  
  
— Я давно не видел Друзей, — бормочет Гарри, поглаживая руку Луи большим пальцем. Кажется, он не догадывается о терзаниях внутри парня. Томлинсон просто хочется повернуться к нему и притвориться, что его отец ничего не говорил.  
  
— Можешь остаться до завтра? — тихо спрашивает он, прижимая руку Гарри ближе к телу, надеясь, что это поможет удержать его. — Уже поздно в любом случае.  
  
— Если ты не возражаешь? — Стайлс нежно улыбается в затылок Луи. — Я могу написать своей маме, чтобы она не волновалась.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — ему жаль, что он не может расслабиться, что не может упасть в объятия Гарри и позволить их конечностям переплестись. Ему хочется перестать чувствовать, как будто он задерживает дыхание, даже при том, что он дышит.  
  
Ему не хочется быть одиноким прямо сейчас.  
  
— Ладно, — бормочет Гарри, крепче обнимая Луи. Тот, кажется, даже в ответ снова задерживает дыхание.  
  
— Я в порядке, — отвечает шатен на вопрос, который младший даже не задаёт.  
  
— Серьёзно? — Стайлс осторожно скользит большим пальцем по руке Луи. — Ты дрожишь.  
  
— Нет, просто… мне всё ещё немного холодно.  
  
Гарри подхватывает одеяло, лежащее рядом, и оборачивает его вокруг них, прижимаясь своей грудью к спине Луи и не оставляя между ними личного пространства.  
  
— Лучше, Лу?  
  
Почему от этих действий Луи хочется плакать?  
  
— Да, да, ура.  
  
— Мы можем просто посмотреть телевизор, — говорит Гарри, просовывая свою ногу в носке между босыми ногами Луи, — мы можем не говорить вообще. Я просто… буду здесь. Смотреть и молчать. Притворяясь, что не знаю, что ты расстроен.  
  
Луи смеётся на грани слёз, его глаза жжёт, и то, что он уговаривает себя дышать, не особо помогает.  
  
— Не хочешь рассказать?  
  
Томлинсон в ответ качает головой. Как он может сказать Гарри, что его собственный отец даже не хочет, чтобы он или Эмми были в его доме. Что он никогда их не хотел.  
  
Гарри крепко прижимает его к себе и целует в заднюю часть шеи, его тихий смех заполняет тишину. Они молча смотрят телевизор, колени кудрявого прижаты к спине Луи. Между ними нет ни дюйма свободного места. Гарри тёплый и безопасный, и не должно ведь так легко находить комфорт в его руках и чувствовать, словно они делают это каждый день на протяжении многих лет.  
  
На середине второго эпизода Луи обнаруживает, что отключается, давление в его груди немного убавляется, а разум подбрасывает различные картинки.  
  
  
 _Сильные руки, держащие за талию и поднимающие босого Луи над травой, кружа его, пока солнце светит ему в лицо.  
  
Губы задевают ухо, шепча:  
  
— Ты такой же лёгкий как перышко. Где ты положил булочку, которую, я знаю, ты стащил с кухни?  
  
— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Уверяю тебя, я ничего не брал.  
  
Его ноги встречаются с землёй, и его раскручивают из стороны в сторону, поглаживая лицо.  
  
— Думаю, лишь моё сердце.  
  
— Это самое страшное, что ты когда-либо говорил, — отвечает Луи, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы украсть поцелуй. Это стоит риска.  
  
Они отстраняются, выдыхая.  
  
— Я не хочу идти на бал сегодня вечером. Я не… — тёплые губы прижимаются к уголку рта Томлинсона, — не хочу танцевать со всеми этими леди и притворяться… Притворяться, что я не нашёл кого-то уже. Я не хочу жениться ни на ком, кроме тебя.  
  
— Мы говорили об этом, — осторожно отвечает Луи. — Мы не можем… Ты знаешь, что мы не можем. Я ничего не могу тебе дать. Я не наследник. Не… Ты не можешь выйти замуж за простого человека, любимый. А я, хм, слуга.  
  
— Пожалуйста, это неважно, мне всё равно, мы можем убежать, мы можем-  
  
— Я знаю. Я знаю, но нет, — останавливает его Луи, целуя гладко выбритый подбородок парня. — Но весь остальной мир видит. Твоя мать видит. Ты не можешь… Мы не можем.  
  
— Я не хочу идти, — со стоном отвечает Гарри, как будто высказывание этого вслух может изменить результат.  
  
— Просто, — еле проглатывая слюну, Луи улыбается. — Оденься потеплее, когда пойдёшь назад, хорошо? Я слышал, сегодня будет холодно, дождливо. Не хочу, чтобы ты заболел распространяющимся вокруг кашлем. Мы можем сделать всё, что ты любишь, как только вернёмся, хорошо? Только мы двое. Как только твоя мама ляжет в постель. Я даже позволю тебе принять ванну.  
  
Руки на талии крепко держатся за него, словно боятся отпустить.  
  
— Обещаешь?  
  
Луи нежно улыбается.  
  
— Обещаю. Всё будет хорошо._  
  
  
Он возвращается назад в сознание, сонно моргая глазами в темноте, когда Гарри бормочет ему в ухо низким голосом:  
  
— Чувствуешь себя немного лучше?  
  
— Немного, — Луи молчит и затем добавляет. — Я рад, что ты здесь. Мне жаль… мне жаль.  
  
Он мечтает о чём-то близком, что у него уже есть, он просто… не может вспомнить сейчас. Всё равно это не важно.  
  
— Не извиняйся, не стоит. Только не передо мной.  
  
— Я знаю, — Луи позволяет себе расслабиться в объятиях Гарри, закрывая глаза. — Гарри?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь? — всё, что угодно, чтобы ему не пришлось думать слишком много. — Что-то хорошее.  
  
— Ладно, — тихо отвечает Стайлс, целуя за ухом Луи. — Думаю, у меня есть кое-какая история для тебя.  
  
— Расскажи мне.  
  
— Когда мне было десять, я никуда не ходил летом без этой дурацкой шляпы-зонтика. Я думал, это было забавно. Я снял её на долю секунды, и чертова чайка украла её. Я был слишком напуган, чтобы вернуть её назад.  
  
— Надеюсь, у тебя есть фотография в ней.  
  
— Есть, но я никому её не показываю, — отвечает Гарри, улыбаясь.  
  
— Даже мне, если я вежливо попрошу?  
  
— Может быть, — разрешает парень, сжимая руку Луи, прислушиваясь к голосам, доносящимся из телевизора на заднем плане. — Не уверен, что смогу найти её. Я спрошу у мамы.  
  
Луи пихает ногой Гарри, слегка улыбаясь.  
  
— Также я раньше был пекарем, — продолжает Стайлс.  
  
— Ты взял академический отпуск в школе, чтобы тренироваться для Великобританского кулинарного шоу поваров? — он пытается представить себе Гарри в большой шляпе шеф-повара и фартуке, как он с мукой на щеках лихорадочно помешивает в тарелке… что-то. Луи никогда не был хорош в выпечке. — Вот почему твои брауни так хороши?  
  
— Спасибо, — робко отвечает Гарри, немного хихикая. — Я не в прямом смысле пекарь, но я действительно работал в пекарне в прошлом году. Старые леди, которые там работали, не пускали меня к печи после того, как я чуть не поджёг свои волосы в первый рабочий день. Никому, пожалуйста, не говори об этом.  
  
— Твой секрет умрёт вместе со мной, — обещает Луи.  
  
— Хорошо, — довольно хмыкает Гарри.  
  
— Что ещё? — спрашивает Томлинсон, убаюканный низким глубоким голосом Гарри.  
  
После паузы кудрявый тихо хихикает, большим пальцем поглаживая заднюю часть руки Луи.  
  
— Когда мне было семь, я попросил у Санты сиськи, потому что мне было обидно, что Джемма получила бюстгальтер, а я — нет.  
  
— В итоге ты его получил?  
  
— Нет, конечно, — отвечает Гарри, и Луи даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы понять, что тот улыбается. — Всё в порядке. Сейчас я могу купить себе бельё, которое хочу.  
  
Луи так быстро разворачивается, что у него немного начинает кружиться голова. Гарри поддерживает его за локоть, нависая над парнем, упругие кудри падают ему в лицо. Одеяло соскальзывает до талии.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает шатен, моргая и комкая край одеяла, чтобы занять руки чем-нибудь. Они лежат так близко, что его костяшки задевают живот Гарри. Тот напрягается под прикосновением Луи, и дыхание застревает в горле Стайлса, прежде чем он выпускает смешок наружу.  
  
— Шучу, Лу. Если бы мама увидела, это было бы слишком неловко.  
  
— А ты хотел бы? — спрашивает Луи, вдруг слишком явно начиная осознавать то, что он практически лежит под Гарри, чувствуя, как левая сторона горит от жара тела парня.  
— Хотел бы купить?  
  
— Зачем? — хмыкает Гарри, ложась на бок, его бедро слегка касается Луи, рука перемещается на талию парня. Они делят одну подушку на двоих, и если бы Луи захотел, он мог бы легко наклониться и соединить их губы вместе. Он не делает это. — Это то, что тебя интересует больше всего?  
  
— Не в том смысле, — он чувствует, как его лицо краснеет, и он не в силах прекратить думать о Гарри, скрывающем что-то шелковистое или кружевное под спортивными штанами. — Мне просто интересно, правда ли это выглядит красиво. На других людях.  
  
 _На тебе._  
  
— Я не думаю, что что-то столь тонкое и хрупкое сможет на меня налезть.  
  
— Они также делают и для парней. Типа кружевные боксёры и всё такое. Чтобы твои яйца не выпадали.  
  
— Ты, кажется, знаешь много для кого-то, кто не баловался этим, — его пальцы находят ямочки между рёбер Луи, идеально туда подходя. Томлинсон задаётся вопросом, может ли Гарри чувствовать каждый его вздох вот так.  
  
— Эм, я… Мне просто иногда скучно ночью, окей? Не стоит меня винить за то, что гугл почти всегда под рукой.  
  
Гарри приглушает свой смех в плече Луи, рука опускается аккуратно вниз, чтобы сжать чужое бедро.  
  
— Что ещё поведал тебе гугл?  
  
— Я больше ничего тебе не расскажу.  
  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, — умоляет Гарри, слегка впиваясь зубами в плечо Луи. — Скажи мне. И я в ответ расскажу кое-что тоже.  
  
— Господи, ладно, — сдаётся шатен, уже заранее сожалея об этом. Он просто… не может думать ни о чём, когда Гарри сидит так близко, касаясь его. — Я, эм… Я пытался выяснить, могут ли мужские соски быть чувствительными.  
  
— Это означит, что ты себя-  
  
— Заткнись! — стонет Луи, хватая ближайшую подушку, чтобы спрятать в ней лицо. — Это ничего не значит.  
  
Гарри с боем отбирает подушку от лица, сверкая своими ямочками на щеках.   
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я хочу узнать это теперь, не так ли?  
  
— Мне было просто любопытно, это не значит-  
  
Подушечка пальца Стайлса касается чужого соска сквозь тонкий хлопок, начиная медленно потирать его туда-сюда. Луи роняет голову на подушку и тихо стонет, хватаясь за запястье Гарри.  
  
— Не надо.  
  
— Лу-  
  
Это невинное прикосновение отдаёт прямо в пах, и ему требуется мгновение, чтобы отдышаться и произнести:  
  
— Ты обещал рассказать мне тоже. Некрасиво обманывать.  
  
Луи держит Гарри за руку, перемещая её на живот, подальше от сосков. Ощущения прикосновений парня не так просто забыть.  
  
— Ну, я обычно гуглю милых кошек, когда мне грустно.  
  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — он отпускает руку Гарри, чтобы ущипнуть того за бедро, игнорируя то, как младший неожиданно подскакивает. — Твои чёртовы кошки не прокатят после всего того, что я тебе рассказал.  
  
— Мой секрет в разы хуже, — тихо стонет Стайлс в подушку.  
  
— Это что-то незаконное? — Луи понимает, что оставил руку на бедре Гарри, и быстро убирает её, не зная, что с ней делать дальше. Он не может просто вернуться к тому, чтобы держать Гарри за руку, не так ли? Он и так был слишком близко, и его кожа горит.  
  
Он как раз собирается опустить её, когда парень хватается за неё, переплетая их пальцы.  
  
— Нет, нет. Просто мне очень стыдно.  
  
— А ну-ка, — спокойно отвечает Луи, поворачивая голову в сторону, чтобы смотреть Гарри в глаза, хотя это не самая удачная поза для его шеи.  
  
— Я хотел узнать, можно ли отсосать самому себе. Или, например, как кончить без рук.  
  
— Господи, Гарри, — последующий вопрос с лёгкостью слетает с его языка. — Таким образом, ты хочешь сказать, что ты-  
  
— Да, я пытался, — безмятежно отвечает Гарри, и Луи видит, как его щёки вспыхивают даже в тусклом мерцающем свете телевизора. — Что насчёт тебя?  
  
Луи не осуждает его за то, что тот не полностью ответил на вопрос, неуверенный, смог бы он выдержать рассказ об этом в деталях.  
  
— Кинки, — говорит он, осознавая, что бедро Гарри лежит на его собственном, а их руки переплетены. Он отчаянно приказывает своей руке не потеть, желая полностью откинуть одеяло, не выглядя при этом подозрительно. — Я вроде как… Неважно.  
  
Ему не стоило вообще начинать говорить об этом, потому что теперь Гарри смотрит на него с ожиданием. Младший придвигает их руки ближе к себе и кладёт свой подбородок на костяшки.  
  
— Ты не можешь так поступить со мной. Начать и не закончить.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Луи, разворачиваясь, чтобы лежать с ним лицом к лицу. Их ноги переплетены, а стопы трутся друг о друга под одеялом. — Я просто… Я просто представлял, каково это — быть с кем-то. Типа у тебя есть свой человек, с которым можно поэкспериментировать. Человек, которому ты доверяешь настолько, что можно попробовать с ним буквально всё.  
  
После этих слов всё, что он может видеть, — это лицо Гарри. Перед ним и в его голове.   
  
 _Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим._  
  
— Тебе нравится что-нибудь ещё? — тихо спрашивает Гарри. — Что-то ещё кроме… Эм. Щипания сосков?  
  
Луи смеётся, нервничая, и, несмотря на то, что знает, что копает яму под собой ещё глубже, он не может остановиться.  
  
— Простые поцелуи между делом, как бы… когда ты знаешь, что они ни к чему не ведут. Просыпаться рядом с кем-то и глупо трахаться. Когда угодно, на самом деле, но тем не менее мне бы хотелось этого, потому что, мне кажется, круто рассказывать всё друг другу, смеяться, дурачиться, и если в один момент всё станет неловким, знаешь, просто… ты отпустишь это и поплывёшь дальше по течению.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи полузакрытыми глазами, оставляя поцелуй на его костяшках.  
  
— Звучит мило.  
  
— Сказал человек, который считает подобные вещи глупостью, — говорит Томлинсон, закрывая глаза и всем свои существом желая поцеловать Гарри ещё раз.  
  
— Это не глупости, — Стайлс мягко кусает Луи за палец, тут же целуя тот в бессловесном извинении. — Мне бы хотелось того же, потому что… это кажется безопасным. Как будто это что-то значит. Думаю, поэтому я… Поэтому мне не нравилось целовать людей. Может, потому, что они просто не были… Я их не знал. Я не мог отпустить их. В этом есть смысл?  
  
 _Это значит, что тебе нравится целоваться со мной_? — хочется спросить Луи, но он тут же подавляет это в себе. Прямо сейчас это не имеет значения, потому что Гарри здесь, так близко к нему, дышит тем же воздухом и разделяет тепло их тел, так что Луи счастливчик.  
  
— Да. Да, несомненно.  
  
— Это была моя ошибка в том, что нам пришлось переехать, — внезапно говорит Гарри, словно заставляя себя произнести слова, прежде чем он мог остановиться.  
  
Луи открывает глаза, сжимая его руку.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что, — он громко сглатывает и смотрит на их переплетённые руки, — потому что мне пришлось бросить школу.  
  
Луи молчит, чувствуя, что Гарри нужно собрать свои мысли воедино, прежде чем он сможет сказать что-нибудь ещё.  
  
— Я поцеловал своего учителя, — произносит Гарри так тихо, что Луи едва слышит его. — Он подвёз меня домой, потому что шёл дождь, и я пропустил последний автобус, и я… Я могу сказать, что я ему давно нравился, и поэтому я пошёл за ним, и когда он остановился перед моим домом, то… поцеловал меня, — его грудь поднимается и опускается в дрожащем дыхании, и он всё ещё отказывается смотреть в глаза Луи. — У него была жена. Она дружила с моей мамой много лет, но… я не знал. Я не знал, что мама видела нас. Мне даже не понравилось, Луи, я всё испортил и даже не-  
  
— Нет, — отчаянно шепчет Луи, прижимая Гарри так близко, что чужое дыхание тут же опаляет подбородок. — Ты, блять, чего, Гарри? Сколько тебе было? Шестнадцать? Семнадцать? Он был взрослым, а не ты. Ему не стоило, блять, этого делать. Это он был обязан не воспользоваться преимуществами. Это не твоя вина.  
  
— Видел бы ты, как на меня посмотрела мама, — всхлипывает Гарри. Луи не в силах выдержать это. — Я бы хотел это изменить. Хотел бы никогда не делать этого, это было так глупо, он нравился мне, и он был молодым мужчиной, так что я подумал… Я подумал, возможно, если я поцелую его, это перестанет быть таким неправильным, но это лишь сделало всё хуже.  
  
Шатен отпускает руку Гарри, чтобы притянуть его в объятие, отгоняя прочь любые сомнения.  
  
— Ты неправ.  
  
— Прости, Лу. Ты веришь мне, не так ли? Ты не думаешь, что я ужасен?  
  
— Нет, — сразу же отвечает тот, нежно потирая рукой спину Гарри. — Нет, никогда. Ты лучший человек, которого я знаю. Это не означает, что у тебя не может быть сожалений.  
  
Гарри выпускает разбитый вздох, и его кудряшки щекочут лицо Луи.  
  
— Твой бывший учитель — чёртов кусок дерьма, — добавляет Луи, оставляя маленький поцелуй на кончике носа Гарри. — Я люблю тебя, окей?  
  
— Я люблю тебя тоже.  
  
Томлинсон натягивает одеяло на плечи и убавляет громкость на телевизоре. Они пропустили целый эпизод.  
  
— Нам надо почистить зубы, — сонно шепчет Гарри, и его голос всё ещё слегка хриплый.  
  
— Почистим. Чуть позже.  
  
Они оба засыпают прежде, чем успевают выключить телевизор. Луи снится сон.  
  


*****

  
 _Он слышит деревянный скрип половиц задолго до того, как маленькие ножки останавливаются за его дверью. Он знает те шаги, может распознать их только по звуку. Неторопливые, осторожные и немного неловкие.  
  
Свечи отбрасывают тени на стены.  
  
Луи захлопывает книгу, которую без энтузиазма читал накануне, поднимается и медленно подходит к двери. Он прикладывает руку к потрёпанному дереву, и он клянётся, что может чувствовать, как тот делает то же самое по другую сторону, прежде чем Луи открывает дверь.  
  
Человек стоит там, густые волосы спадают на плечи, галстук, который сдерживал их, теперь болтается на кончиках пальцев. «ГарриГарриГарри», — хочется прокричать Луи.  
  
Гарри пугается, хлопая ресницами.  
  
— Ох. Ты не спишь.  
  
Он пахнет, как холодный воздух и вино, но его глаза ясные, а рука уверенная, когда он поднимает её, чтобы провести по щеке Луи.  
  
— Да, читал немного.  
  
 **Я ждал тебя.**  
  
Он не спрашивает, как плохо прошёл бал, как скучно, как эти разговоры, должно быть, заставляли Гарри тянуться за ещё одним бокалом вина.  
  
Глаза Гарри загораются, и он проходит в помещение для прислуги, где находится Луи, отбрасывая обувь и заваливаясь на кровать, скрещивая ноги, как ребёнок. Он тянется за книгой, с любовью смотря на перелёт.  
  
— Моя любимая.  
  
— Я знаю. И спасибо тебе, — улыбается Луи, усаживаясь рядом с ним на узкой, сбитой простынями кровати. Он перестал чувствовать себя здесь хозяином несколько месяцев назад, каждый возможный момент стараясь провести под простынями Гарри наверху. Иногда они просто лежали. — За то, что позволил мне прочитать её.  
  
— Если хочешь, я могу отдать тебе всю свою библиотеку, — он нажимает на нос Луи и улыбается, и напряжение покидает его тело. Луи ненавидит смотреть, как он держится с таким напряжением вокруг остальных. Словно птица, запертая в золотой клетке. — Мне бы хотелось побаловать тебя тоже.  
  
Для прислуги чтение не было распространённым занятием, но Луи всегда отчаянно хотел вещей, которые не должен был, он обучался с раннего возраста. Он до сих пор помнит, как Гарри ловил его в своей библиотеке поздно вечером, когда он впервые начал работать в его семье. Он почти уронил свечу на пол, напуганный до такой степени, что мог начать ругаться.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся, как будто не считал неуместным то, что слуга крадётся поздно ночью по дому, читая книги, которые ему не принадлежат.  
  
— Ты помнишь? В ту ночь, когда мы ещё не знали друг друга, как ты поймал меня за чтением книги посреди пола в твоей библиотеке?  
  
Гарри очарованно улыбается, сверкая глазами.  
  
— Да. Я не мог заснуть. А ты был таким милым, сидел там без обуви, и твои волосы были такими мягкими. Ты был одет в ночную рубашку, и я видел твоё голое плечо, и я… Я должен был отвести взгляд, но не мог.  
  
— Ты льстишь мне, — он берёт кудряшку Гарри и вертит её на пальцах. — Помнишь, как ты заставил меня читать?  
  
— Так и есть. У тебя прекрасный голос, — Гарри подаётся на прикосновение Луи, притягивая парня ближе.  
  
— Если бы твоя мать узнала о книге, которую ты заставил меня прочитать тебе позавчера, она упала бы в обморок.  
  
Гарри подавляет смешок в плече Луи, его вес прижимает шатена к кровати.  
  
— Это обошлось бы мне в маленькое состояние. Оно того стоит. Образование — важная штука.  
  
— Я не верю, что фотографии и описания прелюбодеяния множеством способов можно рассматривать как образование.  
  
Гарри оборачивает руки вокруг тонкой талии Луи и прижимается ртом к его горлу.  
  
— Неужели? Думаю, я многому научился.  
  
— Хм, — говорит Луи, поднимая бёдра с матраса, чтобы встретить Гарри на полпути. Он начал твердеть ещё тогда, когда Гарри упомянул эту книгу. — Возможно, тебе следует напомнить мне.  
  
Свет свечей мерцает по острым углам лица Гарри, подчёркивая мягкость его рта. Луи отчаянно нуждается в том, что почувствовать это.  
  
— Иди сюда, — говорит он, хватая Гарри за шею, чтобы притянуть его ближе, небрежно сталкивая их рты. Он пробегает кончиком языка по его губам, разделяя их, и их языки мокро встречаются, а искры удовольствия проносятся по позвоночнику Луи.  
  
Они глубоко и страстно целуются, пока Луи не чувствует, как начинает потеть и гореть его кожа под пижамой.  
  
— Сними, — просит он и сам же цепляется пальцами за кружева на штанах Гарри.  
  
Они приподнимаются до тех пор, пока оба не оказываются на коленях, пыхтя, и раздевают друг друга, беспорядочно кидая вещи на пол.  
  
Кожа Гарри сияет золотом при этом освещении, и Луи прижимает его ближе, чтобы поцеловать ключицы и грудь, бродя руками по спине до его узких бёдер.  
  
— Хочу тебя в себе, — бездыханно стонет Луи, толкая Гарри на матрас и дотягиваясь рукой до тумбочки, где стоит графин с маслом. — Не двигайся, — просит он с выгнутой бровью, его кожа горит, когда он смотрит на Гарри, раскинувшегося под ним, такого открытого, уязвимого и  **его**.  
  
Он медленно растягивает себя, работая пальцами, в то время как Гарри сжимает простыни в кулак, пытаясь не сдвинуться ни на дюйм. Его взгляд отслеживает каждое движение Луи.  
  
— Могу я принять с тобой ванну? Потом? И потанцевать?  
  
— Я обещал тебе, не так ли? — он выливает немного масла на член Гарри, оборачивает вокруг органа свои пальцы и проводит ими вверх и вниз, отодвигая крайнюю плоть. Член Гарри ярко-красного цвета, скользкий от масла и сияющий в золотистом свете свечи, когда Луи отпускает его. — Мы можем станцевать вальс. Я знаю, как сильно это тебе нравится.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает Гарри, хмуря брови, когда кладёт руки выше коленей Луи, поглаживая его бёдра.  
  
— Хочу попробовать другую позу. Из книги, — тихо стонет Луи, ощущая, как кожа становится горячей там, где руки Гарри касаются его. Тот располагает их на бёдрах Луи и помогает ему развернуться, пока шатен не отворачивает лицо от Гарри, выгибая спину, когда заводит руку за себя.  
  
Гарри матерится, его дыхание застревает в горле, когда Луи берёт его за руки и медленно опускается вниз. Ниже и ниже, пока его дырочка не становится заполненной, а он —  
полностью открыт. Бёдра Гарри дрожат под ним, а руки оглаживают каждую часть тела, до которой могут дотянуться.  
  
Луи медленно двигается, позволяя напряжению от ощущения члена Гарри внутри посылать мурашки по всей коже каждый раз, когда он поднимается и опускается, каждый раз, когда он качает бёдрами, а голова падает вперёд. Он закрывает глаза и чувствует.  
  
С Гарри это всегда почти переходит отметку «слишком много», его словно накрывают волны удовольствия, которые с каждый толчком становятся лишь больше и сильнее. Каждый раз, когда он прикасается к коже Луи, он оставляет там частичку себя.  
  
У Луи не занимает много времени, чтобы подойти к краю. Его бёдра теряют ритм, и он прикусывает губу, пытаясь подавить звуки. Он падает вперёд, когда Гарри приподнимается и прижимается грудью к его спине.  
  
— Наклонись вперёд, — бормочет Гарри в его ухо, и его голос звучит громко, неожиданно, когда он переворачивает их лицом к стене, и его тёплые руки помогают Луи расположить ладони на стене и выпятить задницу.  
  
— Да, да, эм, давай, — хнычет он, поджимая пальчики на ногах, когда Гарри целует заднюю часть его шеи и начинает глубоко и сильно входить в него, шлёпая кожей о кожу.  
  
Его бёдра дрожат, когда он раздвигает их шире и ещё сильнее выгибает спину. Пот скатывается капельками по его позвоночнику, когда Гарри вбивается в него. Глубже и сильнее, задевая простату Луи. Корпус кровати скрипит с каждым толчком, простыни сбиваются под коленями, и шатен выглядит неряшливо из-за предэкулята, капающего с его члена.  
  
Свечи медленно догорают, и руки Гарри трогают его везде, посылая мягкие электрические ощущения по телу, когда его пальцы находят соски Луи, опускаясь по груди к животу, а его губы влажно целуют кожу между лопаток парня.  
  
Он шепчет что-то в кожу Луи, мягко и сладко, но тот ничего не слышит из-за шума крови в ушах, вздохи вырываются из его груди каждый раз, когда Гарри насаживает его на свой член.  
  
Он матерится и цепляется пальцами за стену. Он так близко, что у него кружится голова.  
  
Зубы Гарри кусают его в шею, и это оно. Волна удовольствия подталкивает его к краю, и его член выстреливает спермой на простыни и стену, когда Гарри хватает его за бёдра и преследует свой собственный оргазм грубыми толчками.  
  
Он чувствует себя ошеломлённым и уставшим, дрожа, когда ощущает, как Гарри кончает в него, его сперма густая и тёплая. Он наклоняется, кладя руку на бедро Гарри и притягивая его для неряшливого поцелуя.  
  
— И как… Становится лучше? — спрашивает Гарри, оставляя поцелуи на лице Луи и осторожно выходя из него.  
  
Тот чувствует, как из него вытекает сперма и сбегает по бёдрам. Ему должно быть противно. Но место этого ему снова хочется, чтобы его заполнили.  
  
— Не знаю. Должно быть, мы действительно хороши.  
  
Гарри обнимает его сзади, и потные они сворачиваются на кровати, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Ты обещал мне ванну.  
  
— Дай мне минутку. Мои ноги ещё не работают.  
  
Луи смеётся и ложится ему на грудь, убаюканный сильным и размеренным сердцебиением напротив своего собственного.  
  
Он всё ещё шатается к тому времени, как они добредают до ванной, погружаясь в воду, которую нагрел Гарри. Их кожа приятно скользит, когда кудрявый устраивается на груди у Луи, оборачивая ноги вокруг его согнутых колен.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза и кладёт голову на край ванны, зарывая пальцы во влажные волосы парня.  
  
— Думаю, если бы не было тебя, я был бы несчастен.  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову, целуя Луи в шею.  
  
— Как и я.  
  
Они лежат вместе, пока вода не начинает остывать. Гарри кашляет, сжимая колено Луи.  
  
— Думаю, мне нужен стакан воды. Я умираю от жажды.  
  
Он поднимается на ноги, проливая воду, как дорогое платье.  
  
Кожа Луи мгновенно замерзает, словно маленькие льдинки проникают под неё.  
  
Он вздыхает и пытается уклониться, но сильные руки крепко его держат, руки, похожие на лёд, держат его щёки, а знакомые глаза, такие же, как и у него, смотрят в ответ.  
  
 **— Луи, ты должен помнить. Ты должен помнить. Если не вспомнишь, ты-**_  
  
Луи испуганно просыпается с колотящимся сердцем и спиной, покрытой холодным потом. Он смотрит на Гарри. Мальчик всё ещё спит, а его брови хмурятся, когда он оборачивает руку вокруг пустоты, где только что лежал Луи.  
  
Сердцебиение не успокаивается.


	6. Chapter 6

  ** _Ты должен помнить, должен проснуться и помнить._**  
  
На улице темно, телевизор давно выключен.  
  
Луи не может стряхнуть странное чувство дежавю, вспышки чего-то быстрого исчезают из его памяти. Запах сгоревших свечей, мягкие руки, скользящие по голой спине, смех где-то в районе шеи, ноги, танцующие по полу в изящном танце. И ещё холод. Что-то холодное и мёртвое изо всех сил пытается заползти под его загорелую кожу.  
  
Живот предательски скручивает, тяжёлый вес одеяла еле сохраняет тепло. Рядом с ним Гарри сонно шевелится, но не просыпается, лишь глубоко вздыхает и хмурит брови.  
  
Луи приподнимается, готовый в любую секунду сорваться в ванную.  
  
Отстранившись от Гарри, он медленно опускает ноги с края кровати, кончиками пальцев задевая холодный пол. Его перегретая кожа словно под напряжением.  
  
Холодный воздух приносит долгожданное облегчение, и парень, закрыв глаза, позволяет плечам расслабиться и просто дышит. Неужели одной ночи спокойного сна слишком много, чтобы просить? Видимо, да.  
  
Томлинсон встаёт и бесшумно выскальзывает из комнаты, направляясь в ванную в конце коридора, чтобы не разбудить Гарри.  
  
Он на полпути, когда замечает это. Дверь в музыкальную комнату чуть приоткрыта.  
Поколебавшись пару секунд, он замирает, уставившись на щель в дверном проёме. Должно быть, комнату забыли закрыть после того, как закончили в ней убираться.  
  
В помещении не было ничего, что он хотел бы видеть. Нет. Так почему он открывает дверь и входит внутрь?  
  
Забавно, как он удивляется, когда обнаруживает, что уже внутри, оглядываясь.  
  
Все эти месяцы он представлял себе, как здесь всё развалилось, каким застойным стал воздух, но тем не менее всё выглядит точно так же, как и в последний раз, когда он сидел здесь за пианино. Ничего не изменилось. Даже в комнате, окутанной тенями, Луи может видеть столь же прекрасно, что и днём.  
  
Он стоит посреди пустого пространства так долго, что ноги начинают мёрзнуть. Лунный свет просачивается сквозь белые деревянные планки пола через огромные окна, длинные занавески, висящие мягко по бокам, выглядят, как шелковистые руки скелета. В центре всего этого стоит пианино. Белое, полированное до совершенства — единственная вещь в комнате.  
  
Луи делает шаг ближе. Последний раз, когда он играл, его мама сидела рядом с ним на скамье и говорила, что она всегда будет защищать его, несмотря ни на что.  
  
Он садится на скамейку, пугая тишину, когда кончиками пальцев проводит по закрытой крышке выше чёрно-белых клавиш.  
  
Трудно поверить, что ничего не изменилось. Что никто больше не бросает листы на пианино, чтобы прикрыть его. Почти кажется, что мама может войти в любую секунду, сказать Луи, что однажды, возможно, он станет так же хорош, как и она, и подмигнуть, чтобы сообщить, что была такой же нахальной, потому что ненавидела играть это дерьмо. Её страстью всегда была виолончель.  
  
— Луи?  
  
Парень вздрагивает и оборачивается, чувствуя, как сердце на секунду замирает в груди. На мгновение всё, что он может видеть — лишь тёмный силуэт в дверях.  
  
— Чёрт, прости, — хрипло бормочет Гарри, стряхивая с себя остатки сна. — Я не хотел тебя напугать.  
  
Луи требуется несколько секунд, чтобы собрать себя воедино, попытаться прийти в себя достаточно, чтобы начать говорить.  
  
— Нет, всё в порядке, я просто… не слышал тебя.  
  
— Я могу уйти, если ты-  
  
— Нет, — тут же отвечает Луи, стараясь расслабиться. — Я просто… — он замечает, что на Гарри нет ничего, кроме штанов и одеяла, висящего на плечах, словно мыс. Должно быть, он снял футболку после того, как Луи уснул.  
  
— Я тебя разбудил? — тихо спрашивает его Луи.  
  
— Ничего подобного, — явно лжёт Гарри, делая предварительный шаг в комнату, отчего его неловкие ноги слегка путаются друг о друга. — Плохой сон?  
  
— Нет. То есть да, — Луи закрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить сон. Он прямо там, так близко, что может почти сдёрнуть занавес и увидеть, что за ним, но чем больше Луи пытается, тем больше отдаляется от него. — Я не могу вспомнить.  
  
Гарри присаживается рядом с ним на скамейку, тепла, исходящего от его тела, достаточно для Луи, чтобы пушистые волоски на его коже моментально встали.  
  
Тёплая рука по-хозяйски скользит под его футболку, сжимая тонкую талию.  
  
— Я не хотел тебя напугать. Я думал, что ты услышал, как я вошёл. Я уйду, если ты хочешь побыть один.  
  
Луи выдыхает, не понимая, как ещё держится, и качает головой.  
  
— Нет. Остаться здесь. Останься.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Гарри, издавая вздох облегчения, сжимая бёдра Луи. — Мне приснился, хм… тоже плохой сон, я думаю. Не хочу быть один. Чувствую себя странно одиноким в твоей комнате.  
  
Немного необычно, что Гарри сидит рядом с ним после того, как он проснулся. Луи частично ожидает почувствовать прикосновение холодного металлического обручального кольца к коже. Он тяжело проглатывает это чувство, напоминая себе, что ему восемнадцать, а Гарри немного моложе него, и что он не должен притворяться, что между ними что-то большее, чем просто дружба.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Луи, косясь на Гарри. Его глаза кажутся слишком большими в темноте, а беспорядок на голове, обрамляющий лицо, делает то в разы бледнее.  
  
— Такое чувство, что ты доктор Фил, — отвечает Гарри, его зубы сияют белизной в темноте, когда он ухмыляется.  
  
— Я ещё не совсем лысый, спасибо.  
  
— Ты мог бы отрастить усы, как у него, — улыбаясь, бормочет Гарри, кладя одну руку на бедро Луи, а второй поглаживая большим пальцем бритую кожу над верхней губой парня. — Очень мужественно.  
  
Сердце Луи тут же в разы ускоряется. Гарри медленно опускает руку на колено.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Хаз. Возможно, ты тоже вырастишь однажды. Через лет двадцати, плюс-минус год.  
  
— Грубиян, — хихикает Гарри, быстро зажимая сосок Луи. — Ты просто ждёшь, пока я отращу бороду до пупка.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — смеётся Луи, почти удивляясь звуку, исходящему из его рта. Он кажется громким, резким в пустой комнате.  
  
— Не веди себя так, как будто не хочешь заплести из неё косичку, — Гарри поднимает ноги с пола, сгибая их под подбородком. Он выглядит молодым и сонным, закутанным в одеяло с ног до головы, с закрытыми глазами и маленькой улыбкой на губах.  
  
— Я бы хотел завязать на ней бантик, — медленно отвечает Луи, чувствуя, как руки начинают ныть от желания хоть как-то коснуться Гарри. — Или, может быть, ленточку. Мой ящик полон этого барахла.  
  
— Эмми, должно быть, училась на тебе.  
  
— Может быть, наоборот.  
  
Щёки Гарри немного окрашиваются в розовый.  
  
— Да ладно тебе.  
  
За окнами поднимается ветер, моля, чтобы его впустили внутрь.  
  
— Ты… ты играешь? — тихо спрашивает Гарри. — На фортепиано.  
  
Луи смотрит на него и тяжело сглатывает.  
  
— Раньше. Теперь почти всё забыл. Я не люблю заходить сюда, если честно.  
  
 _Или, хорошо, вообще. Это слишком напоминает ему о ней._  
  
— Здесь немного жутко. Я не виню тебя.  
  
— Моя мама говорила то же самое, — продолжает Луи, останавливаясь перед тем, как снова заговорить. — Она хотела заполнить комнату вещами, но потом она просто… так и не добралась до неё, так что та осталась такой, какая есть. Мы всё время играли. Я играл на пианино, а мама — на виолончели, — Луи поднимает крышку, но не нажимает на клавиши. — Она всегда говорила мне, как хорошо я играл, даже когда я был маленьким, хотя это было больше похоже на неприятный шум, чем на музыку. Бьюсь об заклад, это бы заставило кого-то другого лезть на стену, — Луи еле слышно смеётся, чувствуя, как горло сковывает спазм.  
  
— Она походила на того, кто бы мне безумно понравился.  
  
Луи опускает руки на колени и поднимает глаза.  
  
— Да.  
  
Ей бы сразу же понравился Гарри.  
  
— Единственное, что я могу играть на фортепиано — это песенку Крохотного Паука, — мягко улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи отодвигается немного назад, улыбается и наклоняет голову. Комната больше не кажется ему пустой благодаря Гарри. Воспоминания не причиняют боль.  
  
— Ты должен сыграть мне.  
  
— Лу, нет, я не могу… — Гарри внезапно хмурится, когда немного пододвигается к Луи, располагая щёки на его коленях и осторожно наблюдая за ним.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — хмыкает Луи, на мгновение прикасаясь к голой лодыжке Гарри, улыбаясь ему, — или я подумаю, что ты всё выдумал.  
  
— Я много вещей умею, но я не лжец, — отвечает Гарри, подыгрывая, важно вздыхая и выпрямляясь, оборачиваясь одеялом так, чтобы оно не упало, опуская ноги обратно на пол.  
 — Я тебя сделаю.  
  
— Это всё пустые разговоры, — хихикает Луи, вытягивая ноги перед собой, когда пальцы Гарри замирают над клавишами. Не раздумывая, он подталкивает Гарри ногой. — Приступай, хватит мямлить.  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой, шоколадные кудри падают ему на лицо, но недостаточно, чтобы прикрыть ямочки на щеках.  
  
— Ты ужасен.  
  
Луи отодвигается, и, прежде чем он успевает остановить себя, его костяшки пальцев касаются челюсти Гарри, скользя по тёплой щеке, по упругим кудряшкам, щекочущим кожу.  
  
Гарри издаёт шаткий всхлип, дрожащие пальцы встречаются с клавишами в мягком звоне.  
  
Луи опускает руку.  
  
Ни один из них ничего не говорит, но Гарри краснеет и неумело начинает играть Крохотного Паука. Это ужасно и коряво, и если бы кто-то спросил Луи, что он думает по этому поводу, он бы ответил, что это лучшее исполнение, которое он когда-либо слышал.  
  
Он может сидеть здесь и наблюдать за Гарри весь день. Он почти жалок.  
  
Его пристальный взгляд скользит по длинным пальцам Гарри, сухожилиям его предплечий, по широким плечам. Шее. Блять, Луи приходится прикусить внутреннюю часть щеки, чтобы не наклониться и не прижаться губами к изящной вене, не впиться в неё зубами и не засосать кожу, чтобы на ней расцвёл алый засос.  
  
Гарри размыкает губы, чтобы выдохнуть, и Луи почти подаётся вперёд, как будто загипнотизированный, глупо пялясь на мягкую розовую нижнюю губу.  
  
—  _Твои губы такие красивые_ , — слышит Луи свой голос. Он не хотел озвучивать это вслух.  
  
Пальцы Гарри резко надавливают на клавиши, и он перестаёт играть. Парень на секунду замирает, а затем поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Луи.  
  
— Что?  
  
 _Бред_.  
  
— Просто, эм… хм, — мозг Луи терпит неудачу. — Твои, хм… Ты знаешь…  
  
Возможно, если он резко спрячется за занавесками и притворится, что его здесь нет, Гарри ничего не заметит.  
  
Брови Стайлса в непонимании хмурятся, и Луи почти уверен, что горячий порыв смущения, окрасивший его лицо, можно увидеть даже в темноте.  
  
— Что? — мягко переспрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Твои губы, — бормочет Луи, нервно вытирая руки о бёдра. — Они выглядят так… мило. Типа мягкие и не… попрысканные.  
  
Как будто Гарри не кусает, не жуёт и не облизывает их постоянно. Луи видел, как тот делал это неоднократно. Может быть, Томлинсону стоит свалить весь этот бред, вылетающий из его рта, на столь поздний час? Нет.  
  
Гарри подносит руку к губам, словно бессознательно касаясь кончиками пальцев пухлых сокровищ. Луи хочется плакать.  
  
— Я использую, хм, бальзам для губ? И всё в таком роде, — Гарри замолкает, встречаясь с Луи взглядом. — Какие они на вкус? Мягкие?  
  
Он имеет в виду поцелуй, Луи уверен в этом. Он также уверен, что ему придётся убежать из комнаты в ближайшие пять секунд, если только он не захочет ответить, сколько думал о поцелуе с тех пор, как это произошло. Он даже отметил этот день в календаре. Нарисовал вокруг него сердечко, пронизанное стрелой, потому что чувствовал себя особенно вдохновлённым. Он такой дурак.  
  
— Да, — отвечает он немного приглушённо. — Ты напрашиваешься на комплименты?  
  
Ветер продолжает завывать, но тем не менее в комнате слишком тихо. Так тихо, что Луи может слышать своё собственное ускоренное сердцебиение.  
  
— Мне что, нужно выдавливать из тебя каждое слово?  
  
— Отвечать вопросом на вопрос — невежливо. Я ничего не скажу.  
  
Гарри пододвигается чуть ближе, их бёдра на секунду соприкасаются.  
  
— Насколько мягкие?  
  
— Гарри, — предупреждает Луи, начиная хихикать, когда парень холодными пальцами касается его затылка. — Как подошва старых ботинок. Абсолютно отвратительны.  
  
Гарри издаёт шум протеста и кладёт подбородок на плечо Луи. Становится трудно игнорировать его неумолимый пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Нехорошо лгать.  
  
— Я мог бы сказать, что они похожи на ботинки Найла. Гораздо хуже, если честно. Ты понятия не имеешь, где те побывали.  
  
И затем внезапно Гарри пододвигается ещё ближе, так, что кончик его носа касается родимого пятна прямо за ухом Луи.  
  
— Ты пахнешь сном.  
  
— Тогда перестань нюхать меня, — слабо протестует Луи, его предательская рука оборачивается вокруг талии Гарри, чтобы тот не отодвинулся.  
  
— Но мне это нравится, — хихикает Гарри, нарочно громко вдыхая запах кожи старшего. Порыв воздуха щекочет шею Луи, отчего он приподнимает одно плечо, чтобы спрятаться от Гарри, смеющегося ему в шею. — Очень тепло. И щекотно.  
  
— Это даже не… — Луи перестаёт безумно хихикать, — не имеет никакого смысла.  
  
— Неправда, — Гарри касается губами мочки уха парня, его пальцы проворно скользят по воротнику его футболки, слегка сжимая. — Ты похож на выпечку, которую только достали из духовки. Шоколадный круассан. Такой свежий, что буквально тает в руках. Поверь мне, я знаю, как он выглядит.  
  
— Заткнись, — нервно хихикает Луи, его лицо бросает в жар, а лёгкие кажутся слишком тесными.  
  
— Лу? — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Да?  
  
— У тебя тоже, знаешь ли, — парень утыкается носом в шею Луи, — мягкие. Твои губы, я имею в виду.  
  
Его хватка на воротнике Луи усиливается.  
  
В один из дней Томлинсон собирается привыкнуть к беспощадной открытости Гарри, к тому, как тот заставляет в самых странных ситуациях чувствовать себя так комфортно. Иногда Луи задаётся вопросом, не стали ли они слишком близки. Он больше не знает, где та самая линия. Может быть, она никогда и не существовала.  
  
Он кладёт руку Гарри к себе на затылок, отчего его нос слегка касается румяной щеки.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? Это было… Ты чувствовал себя хорошо тогда? Когда мы целовались.  
  
Он гордится тем, что его голос не дрожит так сильно, как он ожидал. Этот вопрос мучает его уже несколько дней.  
  
— Да, — немного хрипло отвечает Гарри. — Это самый красивый поцелуй, который у меня когда-либо был.  
  
— Ты думаешь, это потому, что… — блять, сердце Луи должно перестать так громко биться, — ты знаешь меня? Лучше, чем остальных.  
  
— Я доверяю тебе, — Гарри просовывает свои холодные ноги между ног Луи. — Ты… ты — это ты. С тобой мне комфортно.  
  
— Даже когда я снимаю носки?  
  
Гарри тихо смеётся. Глубокий рокот вызывает мурашки по всему телу Луи.  
  
— Немного менее мило, но всё же. Я не против. Лу, — Гарри тянет парня за воротник футболки, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, — иди сюда.  
  
— Думал, что я уже и так здесь, — отвечает тот с улыбкой, беспомощно смотря на губы Гарри.  
  
— Нет, ближе.  
  
Томлинсон наклоняется вперёд, пока их лбы не соприкасаются, отчего ему приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы не закружилась голова. Они трутся носами, пальцы Луи скользят в волосы Гарри.  
  
Он знает, что это не то, что должны делать друзья. Что их прикосновения всегда задерживаются слишком долго; иногда они просто молча смотрят друг на друга, пока кто-то не прочищает своё горло, чтобы вернуть обоих на землю. Он не знает то, что это означает, если это означает что-нибудь вообще. Сейчас это не имеет значения.  
  
Их губы соприкасаются: мягкие, влажные, открытые, выпускают вместе нервный, возбуждённый выдох. Это похоже на облегчение, как «Я дома».  
  
Луи чувствует головокружение, как будто не может достаточно быстро дышать, когда их губы соприкасаются, тёплое удовольствие заставляет его лицо гореть. Всё слишком горячее: лицо, кончики пальцев и впалый живот. Даже легчайшее движение ткани по коже, когда Гарри передвигает руку ниже по спине Луи, проскальзывая под футболку, чтобы дотронуться до него, — просто чересчур.  
  
Луи тянет Гарри за волосы, прижимая его ближе, поворачивая голову, когда их языки соприкасаются, нежно скользя. Гарри на вкус мягкий и сладкий, его пальцы кружатся по спине Луи, задирая футболку вверх, пока кожа не встречается с холодным воздухом.  
  
Луи дрожит, зубами прихватывая нижнюю губу Гарри, оттягивая её, и несильно кусая. Кровь бешено стучит в висках, когда Стайлс тихо стонет и набрасывается на тонкие губы, целуя страстно и в то же время не спеша, со всей присущей ему пылкостью и чувственностью.  
  
Ошеломлённый Луи усиливает хватку на кудрях Гарри. Его спина изгибается дугой под большими ладонями, а остальная часть испытывает панический страх перед тем, что Гарри в любую минуту может разорвать поцелуй и, отстранившись, заявить, что всё было ошибкой.  
  
 _Мы не должны делать это здесь_ , — эхом раздаётся на задворках его сознания. Внезапно, сидя на банкетке прямо перед пианино, Луи чувствует дежавю, словно он уже когда-то был здесь, сплетаясь в поцелуе языками с Гарри под режущий ухо плач клавиш, на которые они со всей силы навалились: губы Гарри прижимались к его шее, а грубая ткань его застёгнутой на все пуговицы рубашки была сжата ловкими руками Луи.  
  
 _Я бы предпочел поиграть, вместо того чтобы лежать прямо здесь и трахать тебя_ , — звучит в его голове чей-то чужой, не принадлежащий Луи голос. Он почти чувствует холодную гладкую поверхность пианино под бёдрами, пока Гарри стоит между его раздвинутыми ногами и развязывает шнуровку на его спортивках. Жар и безотлагательная потребность в каждом его действии так сильно ударяют по Луи, что он тут же отстраняется от губ Гарри с распахнутым ртом, отчаянно начиная хватать воздух.  
  
Странные мимолётные образы исчезают прежде, чем он успевает зацепиться хотя бы за один из них. Он глубоко вздыхает, их влажные губы по-прежнему находятся вплотную друг к другу, соприкасаясь и потираясь.  
  
В нерушимой тишине комнаты звуки дыхания кажутся резкими, слишком громкими, но Луи едва это замечает. Он чувствует неутолимую жажду к губам Гарри, ко всему ему без остатка. Каждой своей клеткой он хочет отдавать, не получая взамен. Он хочет снова поцеловать Гарри, целовать его снова, но не знает, как сократить вновь увеличившуюся между ними дистанцию. Какой смысл во всём этом.  
  
Волна эйфории и необъяснимого волнения захлёстывает его с головой, и Луи вдруг отчего-то хочется разразиться громким, не вполне уместным смехом. Чем более затянутым становится их молчание, тем больше угасает его желание расхохотаться.  
  
Гарри трёт кончик носа костяшками пальцев и смущённо опускает взгляд в пол, в то время как его щёки заливаются ярким румянцем.  
  
Напряжение возрастает, а в комнате по-прежнему так же тихо, и Луи понемногу начинает чувствовать себя тупицей, сидя с гигантским стояком в трусах, растягивающим его спортивные штаны, и красными, опухшими от поцелуев губами.  
  
— Мы только что поцеловались, — шёпотом произносит Луи, смутно переживая за то, что это было слишком неумело и неуклюже.  
  
Гарри в ответ смеётся своим смущающим смехом, который так тайно любим Луи. Это немного расслабляет старшего. Он не знает, что бы сделал, если бы Гарри с сожалением посмотрел на него.  
  
— Так и есть, — отвечает кудрявый, застенчиво улыбаясь, потирая большим пальцем ноги скользкий пол. Стояк так же отчётливо виден в его штанах. Одеяло, должно быть, упало где-то между первым мгновением прикосновения губ и моментом, когда Луи осознал, что был по уши в дерьме, потому что Гарри разрушил его за считанные секунды.  
  
— Пойдём, здесь холодно. Не хочу, чтобы твои пальцы отмёрзли, — Луи поднимается первым, втайне надеясь, что Гарри не заметит, что он не может контролировать свой член и чувства в общем. — Я имею в виду, это выглядит так, словно их шесть, но я знаю, что на самом деле есть только пять на каждой ноге, так что-  
  
— Эй, — Гарри растягивает слова, хватая Луи за футболку, когда тот встаёт, улыбаясь своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. — У меня в ноге есть лишняя кость. Но не шесть пальцев.  
  
— Почему я не удивлен? — спрашивает Луи так любяще, что и сам это замечает. Похоже, что его тело просто тянется к Гарри, и ему приходится напрягаться, чтобы не приклеиться к нему. Он наклоняется за пледом и позволяет себе снова сделать шаг ближе к Гарри. — Вот так, — шепчет он, набрасывая одеяло поверх плеч Стайлса. — Лучше?  
  
— Да, — тихо отвечает Гарри, возвращая свой пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Теперь следуйте за мной, мистер Стайлс, — произносит Луис с малейшим трепетом в голосе, прежде чем взять Гарри за руку и потянуть его за собой. Он позволяет себе осознать, как идеально совмещаются их руки с переплетёнными пальцами. Тёплая ладонь Гарри комфортно давит на его.  
  
Внезапное тепло тела Гарри, прижатого к его спине, не должно удивлять его так сильно, но он тем не менее всю дорогу не единожды спотыкается о свои ноги.  
  
Гарри кладёт подбородок на плечо Луи, его свободная рука свисает парню на грудь. Они всё время спотыкаются по пути в комнату старшего, но Гарри, кажется, это вовсе не беспокоит. Похоже, будто он вовсе не замечает, что Луи чувствует его твёрдый, вставший член, упирающийся в поясницу.  
  
Луи краснеет настолько сильно, что благодарен богу за то, что вокруг царит мрак, и с ужасом задумывается о том, как будет спать в одной кровати с Гарри, зная, что тот не имеет вовсе никаких возражений по этому поводу. Что Гарри нравится Луи. Что Гарри нравится такой расклад.  
  
Когда они залезают под одеяло, вкус поцелуя всё ещё чувствуется на языке Луи.  
  
В течение минуты они в упор смотрят друг другу в глаза; вокруг темно, и только белизна овала их лиц выделяет их из мрака. Луи чуть не произносит: « _Я тебя люблю_ ».  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал заплетать волосы в подмышках? — вместо этого спрашивает он.  
  
Кажется, Гарри намеревается ответить что-то серьёзное, ибо, конечно же, он не может побороть искушение и потакает любой несуразной выдумке Луи.  
  
— Я пытался когда-то заплести волосы на лобке. Не получилось. Слишком короткие.  
  
— Я тебя не знаю.  
  
Гарри смеётся, ещё глубже зарываясь в одеяла, всюду раскидывая свои кудряшки.  
  
— Возможно, нам стоит попытаться заплести тебе косичку.  
  
— Если бы я только знал, что ты предложишь это вслух, то давно бы уже от них избавился,  
 — Гарри подтягивает колени выше к груди. Возбуждение тугим узлом продолжает стягивать ему живот.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал бриться целиком? Это приятно, — вдруг заявляет Гарри, глядя на Луи из-под полуприкрытых век. — Типа всё чувствуется намного сильнее, и ощущения обостряются.  
  
Выражение «ощущения обостряются» косвенно переадресовывается члену Гарри, в то время как сам парень слепо нащупывает под одеялом руку Луи.  
  
— Обостряются когда? — задаёт наводящий вопрос Луи, хотя чертовски хорошо понимает, о чем идёт речь. Ведь ему непременно нужно подобраться ближе, чем нужно, подступить к самому краю пропасти, не так ли?  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, — возражает Гарри глубоким низким голосом, с намёком подёргивая бровями, заставляя тем самым Луи захотеть рассмеяться и одновременно огреть его подушкой. — Когда я дрочу, трогаю себя и просто развлекаюсь. Словом, всё сразу.  
  
— Фетишист, — в изумлении выдыхает Луи, пытаясь не представлять себе всплывающие в голове яркие картинки. Тщетно. — Анус ты тоже бреешь?  
  
— Заткнись, — Гарри утыкается носом в подушку, пытаясь заглушить ею свой смех, и его пальцы впиваются в ладонь Луи. — Откуда тебе знать, может, я их обесцвечиваю.  
  
— Что, мать твою, это означает? — интересуется Луи, оборачивая свои пальцы вокруг большого пальца Гарри. — Эта процедура прекращает рост волос вокруг твоей дырочки? Или окрашивает кожу вокруг ануса? И зачем тебе вообще нужно их красить?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — признаётся Гарри, дёргая большим пальцем в хватке Луи. — Мы могли бы погуглить об этом завтра.  
  
— Обязательно напомни мне сделать это, — Луи едва не передёргивает всем телом от зудящего чувства возбуждения под самой кожей. Причём в самом томительном наиприятнейшем смысле, разнося волны сладкого предвкушения, посылающего мурашки вниз по спине и пробуждающего в Луи неотлагательную нужду впиться пальцами в бёдра Гарри. — Представь, что ты побрился целиком, вместе с бровями. Ты мог бы попробовать. Сойдёшь за одну из тех лысых кошек.  
  
— Тебе это нравится? — удивлённо спрашивает Гарри, играя с пальцами Луи.  
  
— Я очень возбуждаюсь от этого, — самое страшное, что он даже ни капельки не врёт.  
  
На мгновение кажется, что Гарри собирается подколоть его, но потом он просто закрывает глаза и касается кончиками пальцев костяшек Луи.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что ты мой любимчик, Лу?  
  
— Ты мой тоже, — тихо отвечает Луи. — Пожалуйста, только не говори об этом Лиаму.  
  
— Я ничего не могу обещать. Приходится отстаивать свою территорию.  
  
— Я теперь что, кусок земли? Собираешься засунуть флаг в меня?  
  
Гарри сжимает руку Луи и начинает хихикать так сильно, что дрожит даже матрас. Луи обдумывает сказанные слова.  
  
— Хорошо, это не лучший выбор слов.  
  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Гарри, когда его смех наконец стихает. — Мне очень понравилась идея.  
  
— Это потому, что я тебе нравлюсь. Я не могу винить тебя за это.  
  
Гарри подтягивает руку Луи ближе к свей груди и крепко сжимает в своей хватке, поднося их сцепленные руки к подбородку. Его глаза по-прежнему остаются закрытыми.  
  
— Нравишься. Ты самый лучший друг, какой только у меня был.  
  
Луи в темноте смотрит на пухлые расслабленные губы Гарри, припоминая их нежные прикосновения к своим.  
  
— И ты мой тоже.  
  
Это не больно. И хотя он понятия не имеет, кем они друг другу приходятся, если Гарри хочет остаться друзьями и никем больше, это не имеет значения. Он знает, что Стайлс не назовёт это странным суждением, чем-то, что останется в темноте и больше никогда не будет произносится снова. Это не чувствуется неправильно и лживо. Не чувствуется так, будто этого недостаточно. Это просто…  
  
Так, как есть. Луи закрывает глаза, переплетая под одеялом свои ноги с ногами Гарри, и погружается в дрёму под мерные звуки дыхания Гарри, пока тот ласково поглаживает большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони.  
  


*****

  
_Он потеет под своим полиэстеровым костюмом, рука опускается на барную стойку с громким стуком. Он изо всех сил пытается не касаться шкатулки с драгоценностями во внутреннем кармане его пиджака в течение многих часов.  
  
Свет тусклый, густой сигаретный дым засоряет воздух. Его лёгкие горят от нехватки кислорода, голова кружится от того немногого алкоголя, что он выпил на пустой желудок. Тёплое бедро, прижатое к нему под столом, его вовсе не волнует.  
  
Весь паб наполнен женщинами в развивающихся платьях, с волосами, завитыми в локоны, и мужчинами, одетыми в дешёвые костюмы. У некоторых висят куртки на спинках сидений, некоторые в рубашках с подвернутыми рукавами.  
  
Он не должен был позволять остальным уговорить их пойти выпить после работы. Луи может едва дышать. Слова, которые он практиковал в течение несколько недель, сгорают в груди.  
  
На секунду он волнуется, что, если выпьет чуть больше, запрыгнет на стол, пока Элвис заливается на фоне, и скажет что-нибудь, их обоих тут же убьют.  
  
Он не может прикоснуться к человеку рядом с ним, не может забросить руку ему на плечо и поцеловать в шею, посмотреть на него так, как очень хочет.  
  
Мужчины за столом говорят и смеются, и Луи улыбается в подходящие моменты, пытаясь выглядеть заинтересованным, хотя на самом деле это не так. Он задаётся вопросом, чувствует ли Гарри рядом с ним то же самое. Поэтому он хочет уйти.  
  
Он наклоняется близко, чтобы никто не мог подслушать их даже сквозь громкую музыку, и шепчет:  
  
— Мы можем уйти?  
  
Гарри, должно быть, слышит что-то в его голосе, потому что его брови тут же нахмуриваются в беспокойстве, рука нервно проводит по коротким, зачёсанным назад волосам.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Хочу уйти отсюда.  
  
Гарри тут же встаёт, громко говоря:  
  
— Извините, ребята, но Луи пора домой. Что-то его совсем развезло.  
  
Мужчина смеётся, и Луи выглядит ещё более растерянно, чем есть на самом деле.  
  
— Не делайте того, чего я бы не стал делать, парни.  
  
— Убедись, чтобы он не упал в канаву. Не хочется, чтобы на него наткнулся какой-то извращенец!  
  
Все дружно начинают смеяться. Луи чувствует тошноту, но тем не менее заставляет себя улыбнуться.  
  
Слова «их всех надо упрятать за решётку» следуют за ними из паба даже после того, как они прощаются со всеми.  
  
Зимний холодный воздух ударяет в лицо, как только Томлинсон выходит наружу, но тем не менее его щёки по-прежнему остаются покрасневшими.  
  
Луи проскальзывает в пальто и надевает шляпу, не желая заболеть вдобавок ко всему. Зима не за горами.  
  
Как он может сделать предложение Гарри в таком состоянии?  
  
Кажется, никогда не будет подходящего момента.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь себя немного лучше? — осторожно спрашивает Гарри, его рука замирает на нижней части спины Луи, прежде чем опуститься снова, словно только что ничего не было.  
  
Его голос глубокий, гладкий и знакомый, но Луи не может успокоиться, злость кипит в его теле.  
  
— Лучше вот так. Когда только мы, — Луи старается говорить тихо, слишком много зная о полупустых улицах. Его пальцы соскальзывают с последней пуговицы на пальто. Так и быть.  
  
— Знаю, — отвечает Гарри, задевая ногой грязную страницу газеты. Вчера был убит мужчина, одетый в женскую одежду. Это было тем, о чём все говорили на работе весь день.  
  
Они идут молча до тех пор, пока улицы не пустеют ещё больше, а пригородные окрестности вокруг них не становятся тёмными и тихими.  
  
— Эй, — мягко начинает Гарри. Он сжимает пальцы в ладони и показывает Луи большой палец, прижимая его к щеке до тех пор, пока Луи не улыбается в ответ. — Вот так.  
  
Луи гримасничает, морщит нос, прежде чем изобразить ответный жест в плечо Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже. Всегда, — тихо произносит Гарри, их руки слегка соприкасаются, а души ударяются о тротуар.  
  
— Поехали ко мне, — произносит Луи, чувствуя, как сердце замирает в груди.  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Опасно говорить такое, когда вокруг никого нет. Как будто он может сказать всё, что хочет, чтобы весь мир услышал.  
  
— Мы не должны-  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я не могу сказать «нет». Я хочу поехать больше всего на свете. Иногда я… — Гарри неуверенно шагает, и Луи немедленно следует за ним, его тело настроено на каждое движение Гарри до той степени, что он не понимает, что делает, пока они не начинают идти по тротуару так медленно, что почти останавливаются.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Гарри. — Я люблю тебя так сильно, что…  
  
— Продолжай, — подталкивает Луи, его руки зудят от мысли схватить Гарри за лацканы пальто, подтянуть его… и поцеловать.  
  
Вместо этого он глубоко засовывает руки в карманы пальто и наблюдает за тем, как его ноги двигаются вперёд.  
  
— Я просто… хочу, чтобы ты был моим, — едва слышно произносит Гарри.  
  
Луи поднимает взгляд, видя, как уголки губ Гарри опускаются, а плечи горбятся, когда он тянется, словно желая взять за руку Луи, но потом передумывает.  
  
— Я твой.  
  
— Но-  
  
— Однажды, да? — Луи оглядывается вокруг и понижает свой голос ещё больше даже при том, что они совершенно одни. — Может быть, через тридцать или сорок лет, когда мы станем старыми и седыми, ты сможешь держать меня за руку у всех на виду.  
  
— Ты правда так думаешь? — парень грустно улыбается, и Луи быстро встаёт на носочки, поправляя края шляпы Гарри так, что та села прямо над его тёмные брови.  
  
— Я когда-нибудь врал тебе?  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой, хватает запястье Луи и быстро сжимает, прежде чем отпустить. Эхо его прикосновения покалывает кожу Луи ещё долго после того, как они достигают конца улицы.  
  
— Мне жаль, что приходится ждать так долго. Но сейчас всё по-другому.  
  
— Я знаю, — Луи в ответ толкает его плечом, печально смотря в зелёные глаза. Кажется, что его грудь слишком мала, чтобы сдерживать все слова, которые ему хочется прошептать в кожу Гарри. — Однажды всё изменится, не так ли? Обязательно.  
  
«Я знаю тебя», — хочется ему сказать. — «Я знаю тебя всю жизнь. Однажды у нас будет всё это».  
  
Их руки едва соприкасаются.  
  
Где-то за ними резко раздаётся грохот, отчего Луи тут же подпрыгивает, оборачиваясь, только чтобы увидеть, как кошка выбирается из мусорного контейнера и бросается прочь через пустую дорогу.  
  
Он в ужасе и облегчении одновременно начинает смеяться.  
  
— Чёртовы кошки.  
  
— Не позволяй Маргарет услышать это, — дразнит его Гарри, говоря о кошке Луи, которую тот получил на день рождения несколько месяцев назад. Иногда Томлинсону кажется, что Гарри любит эту проклятую кошку больше, чем он сам.  
  
— Ты безнадёжен. Чёртов кошатник.  
  
— Ничего подобного.  
  
— Так и есть, — смеётся Луи, вспоминая, как Гарри пытался терпеливо убедить Маргарет, что ванна — это хорошая идея после того, как она испачкалась в муке. Так или иначе они справились вместе, и затем Гарри надел свой фартук с клубникой и испёк печенье, в то время как Луи наблюдал и пытался помочь лучшим способом, который знал, потому что был томящимся от любви дураком. — Ты — самый лучший. Лучший человек в мире.  
  
— Замолчи.  
  
Луи необязательно смотреть, ведь он и так знает, что Гарри улыбается.  
  
Ему хочется сбить с головы Стайлса его чёртову шляпу, прижать к кирпичной стене ближайшего здания и поцеловать. Поцеловать до звёздочек в глазах.  
  
Вместо этого он глубоко засовывает руки в карманы, утешая себя весом небольшой коробочки, спрятанной близко к сердцу.  
  
Может, сегодня всё-таки тот самый день.  
  
Может быть, сегодня вечером он подарит Гарри кольцо и попросит его быть с ним навсегда, даже если им придётся прятаться всю жизнь._   
  


*****

  
Когда Луи просыпается, он оказывается поперёк кровати совершенно один.  
  
Он садится и потирает рукой под глазами, доставая телефон, чтобы проверить время.  
  
Суббота, 9:03 утра.  
  
На экране мелькает сообщение от Гарри.  
  
 _Мама позвонила, нужно было уехать. Не хотел будить тебя. Не волнуйся, я сел в автобус. Одолжил у тебя немного одежды. Прости))):_  
  
Луи откидывается обратно на кровать с улыбкой на лице, начиная набирать ответ:  
  
 _Надеюсь, она не была грязной._  
  
 _Пахнет отвратительно, точно так же, как и ты._  
  
Луи громко смеётся и пытается не улыбаться в подушку как полный идиот.  
  
 _Хватит нюхать мои вещи, извращенец_ , — быстро печатает он в ответ, бросая телефон на кровать.  
  
 _Думаю, сейчас самое подходящее время. Чтобы ты знал: я видел всю грязную одежду, которую ты запихал под кровать. Грязный…_  
  
Блять. Да. Он засунул её туда, чтобы комната выглядела более приличной. Не то чтобы Гарри не знал, что Луи - лентяй, но всё же. Он не должен был знать, как по-настоящему Томлинсон ненавидит убираться.  
  
Он обещает себе, что приложит все усилия, чтобы собрать одежду и положить её в корзину.  
  
Двадцать минут спустя он стоит на коленях у кровати и пытается достать случайный носок, когда его пальцы касаются чего-то густого, холодного и мокрого.  
  
Он вздрагивает и врезается плечом в обрамление кровати. Боль пронзает его бок, когда он поднимает руку и смотрит на ладонь.  
  
Его пальцы покрыты кровью.


End file.
